


Grand Slam

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M, 波特卡斯D艾斯, 海贼王 - Freeform, 艾斯✖️萨博, 艾萨 - Freeform, 萨博 - Freeform, 萨波 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 61,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 艾萨AB棒球文，结尾潦草回头番外补完
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

一  
“我觉得我可能是同性恋”  
丢斯一口柠檬水喷了出来，他满脸震惊地望着眼前的艾斯，黑发男孩对好友的反应十分不满。  
“同性恋？你喜欢哪个男生Omega？”  
艾斯不说话了，丢斯只能绞尽脑汁地猜测，从足球社的A君猜到同班的C君，但艾斯毅然决然地摇头，脸悄悄红了。  
“是萨博……我喜欢萨博”  
丢斯吞下肚的柠檬水顿时没滋没味，他不知道该怎么评价这件惊世骇俗的事，半晌，他才嗫嚅道萨博可是个alpha欸。  
“所以我才和你商量啊，我该怎么办？”  
黑发男孩丧气地垂下了头，冰冷的ABS树脂桌面让他的雀斑着了凉意，他心潮起伏地思考起自己苦逼的恋爱史。

最开始是十岁的时候，他误打误撞闯进了萨博家的豪宅，爬到高大的梧桐树上探头望着房子里金色头发的小男孩。那时候萨博半点也说不上帅气，他豁了颗牙，笑起来傻里傻气的，成日里被作业礼仪折磨地苦不堪言。那天萨博推开房间的窗户，就看到一个和他同龄的黑发小男孩坐在树枝上眼神灼灼地看着自己。黑发男孩板着张脸，用故作成熟的语气问他：  
“你是谁？”  
“这句话应该我问你，你这可是私闯民宅”  
“……我迷路了”  
萨博瞒着家庭教师和女佣姐姐邀请艾斯进了他偌大的卧室，空气清新剂的味道让艾斯难受地搓了搓鼻子。  
“这是你住的地方吗？”  
“是啊”  
“我叫艾斯，谢谢你让我进来”  
“我叫萨博，很高兴认识你”  
他俩坐在地毯上吃着茶点，艾斯好奇地东张西望，萨博则看着他左顾右盼，感谢这闲暇时的消遣，让自己不至于被动词变形摧残死。  
“我下次再来找你玩”  
吃饱喝足的黑发男孩胡乱抹了下嘴，就翻过两层高的窗子跳了下去，他在树下冲着萨博招手，雀斑像是盛着太阳。在看家犬狺狺狂吠时他急匆匆地跑了，目送他背影远去的萨博，眼睛笑眯如月牙儿。  
他们就是这样熟稔起来的，明明完全是两个世界的人。

过了几年艾斯去读公立学校，国中的时候穿着难看的黑色制服去找隔壁学校的混混打架，鼻青脸肿在私立中学门口凶神恶煞般等着萨博。金发男生穿仿式的西装礼服，灰色羊毛料子下的身材颀长挺拔，他看见面色不虞的艾斯毫无拘束地搂住他肩膀，轻声斥责他又与人斗殴。他们慢慢走到东方蓝堤岸，坐在河边的台阶上吃垃圾食品，萨博掏出一直装在包里的碘伏帮艾斯红肿的脸消毒。他们聊天，从班上的漂亮女生聊到《奔跑吧，梅勒斯》，当然后者总是萨博提到的，他皱着眉头说如果你不好好学习我们怎么能一直在一起呢？艾斯心里堵了一块橡皮泥，他突然发觉确实是这样。他抬头看向绯红的落日，嘎嘎吵扰的鸥鸟在被晒得橘红的河面上盘旋，他多希望那太阳永不下沉。  
“我以后是要考T大的，那我高中只会更加忙碌、忙到我们或许没有时间再见面了”  
萨博往水中投掷石子，噗通一声像是砸在艾斯心上，他赌气地吸了口可乐，故意把纸罐里的冰捏的咔嚓作响。  
“那就不要见面好了啊，反正我们也要分化了，要是你是个Omega的话，我们当然就不能见面了”  
“看来我帮你补习是有用的哦，竟然连分化都知道了”  
金发男孩偏过头去看他，温暖的余晖将他脸上的细小绒毛勾勒出暧昧的色彩，他淡蓝的眼瞳让艾斯的心怦怦跳。  
“啰嗦，我又不是白痴”  
萨博笑出声来，日薄西山的时刻他俩在河边分道扬镳，一个往东边的密集住宅区走去；一个乘上电车归返他远在山脚别墅区的家。

国中三年他们都是如此度过的，两个还没尝到性别分化痛苦的男孩坐在宁静的滩岸扯东扯西、弥漫着炸薯条和可乐气泡的空气渗透着无与伦比的轻松自由。在艾斯尚未察觉的时候细小的苗株悄然发芽，密密簇簇地撩骚，当他们结业式那天，却又干脆利落地被挖起。他拿着毕业证书兴冲冲地冲去萨博的学校，红色帆布鞋踏过下过雨的水泥路，溅湿了他的裤脚。但当他跑到那熟悉的大门前时，只看到萨博被他爸爸推进豪华轿车里的身影。alpha刚刚分化的灵敏嗅觉捕捉到了萨博身上的信息素气味，他是个火绒草味的beta——艾斯也是很多年后才知道那虚无缥缈的浅淡味道属于雪原高山上的皎白小花。

“我以后是要考T大的”  
萨博对他说的每句话他都记得，接下来的三年他像是和自己较劲一样死命努力着。他为了获得体育生推免每天做七小时的训练，直到把新崭崭的棒球手套都摧残得破破烂烂；他高中才开始系统练棒球，却奇迹般地在三年级的时候成为了黑桃国高的王牌投手，带领棒球社一路杀入甲子园决赛。他高中三年过得比前十五年都要劳累，但一抹淡淡的绒花香气总是抚慰着他，让他不顾一切地咬牙坚持下去。  
他再次遇到萨博就是在樱花飘飞的时节，他从甜腻的樱花香味里精确捕捉到了那一抹清浅的火绒草晃荡。金发少年站在公告栏底下阅读上面的通知，艾斯梗住喉头不知道该怎样打招呼。是装作毫不在意地如从前那样爽朗大笑说嗨好久不见，亦或是愤怒指责他三年中的杳无踪影？最后是萨博先注意到了他，他转过头诧异地盯着许久不变的挚友。  
“艾斯？”  
“萨博！”  
他俩丢人地抱在了一起，全然是久别重逢的好朋友。三个寒暑附加的变化似乎只存在于他们拔高的个子和更加低沉的嗓音，他们和国中时代一样迅速磨合，嘻嘻哈哈勾肩搭背，约好开学典礼完一起去吃烤肉。金发少年柔和的香味娉娉袅袅地萦绕在艾斯鼻间，让他熏然欲醉，撇过头，他看到了萨博颈间狰狞的刀痕。  
“你脖子那里怎么了吗？那是腺体的位置吧？”  
吃饭间隙艾斯自然问道，牛肉片在石板上滋滋啦啦冒油。  
“做了个小手术，现在还在恢复期。”  
萨博垂下头烤肉，雪白的颈子让艾斯下意识吞了口口水，这家店的暖气还真是有点旺。  
“我就说，你的费洛蒙闻起来好淡”  
“你呢？我闻到你分化成alpha了，你有女朋友了吧？想必你这样子在学校应该很受欢迎”  
“没有，忙着学习训练没空交女朋友。你呢？”  
虽然萨博是个beta，但他长相俊朗又文质彬彬，大概是高中女生最喜欢的那类男生。想到此，艾斯发觉自己嘴边竟然酸呼呼的，像吃了两片苦涩的柠檬。  
“我也没有”  
萨博笑了，他举起杯说不如恭祝我们单身狗未来四年早日脱单，坦荡的告示让艾斯绷紧的弦送了下来，他再次贪心地希冀今夜没有尽头。

开学之后他们又忙了起来，学国际关系的萨博教室图书馆食堂三点一线，艾斯则忙于他棒球社主将的身份，在阳光毒辣的球场上挥洒他青春的汗水。他们很少见面，只有周末的时候才能偶有闲心地约着喝酒，在漆黑一片的东方蓝入海口边抽烟边骂人，从教授到教练、从父母到房东。他们之间的距离并没有因为见面次数拉长，反而总有分一起面对这个操蛋世界战友般的惺惺相惜。  
暑假的时候艾斯留在学校集训备战秋季联赛，萨博被他父母逼着回到老家接触家族的人脉网，每晚给艾斯发吐槽的SNS。  
“我们下学期开始一起住吧”  
艾斯的眼皮跳了跳，他心脏像开到200迈的汽车引擎，轰隆隆地运作着。  
“我不想继续受我爸妈控制了，你不是说你舍友打算搬走吗？”  
“但我住的地方很小，而且很旧。我怕你不习惯”  
艾斯打这行字的手指在微微发抖，他望眼欲穿亮莹莹的屏幕，生怕萨博真的回答他一句那就算了。  
“你觉得我是那种娇气大少爷？大老爷们有啥不习惯的。只是……”  
“我打呼很响，得事先给你预警”  
“没事，我睡得死，听不见”  
“那说定了，我开学就搬进去，帮我和你房东说一声”  
艾斯捧着手机在合宿的榻榻米房间里笑的无声又得意。

下学期开始萨博就搬了进去，那间老房木地板吱吱呀呀，墙纸底部因为潮气起了一层青霉，但过惯富日子的萨博浑不在意，他哼着五音不全的《let it go》整理自己大大小小的箱子。空气里飘荡着一股浓丽的绒花香，充满了温和但不容拒绝的攻击性，让领地意识强烈的alpha蹙紧了眉头。黑发alpha无疑是兴奋的，但与此同时他又有种莫名其妙的怒意，像是alpha本能的战斗欲让他焦头烂额，他还没反应过来造成这个局面的原因，就听见了萨博困扰地询问。  
“艾斯，你能不能稍微收敛下你的信息素，它熏到我了”  
金发少年摘下耳机，他的大脑现在正被火焰燃烧的气味搅旋地一团乱麻。  
“是不是两个alpha住在一起还是太勉强了点？”  
艾斯默然，他突然怀疑起自己是不是浑然未察地穿越到了某个平行时空、一个本该是beta的萨博，没和他商量过就变成alpha的混账时空……

“除了男性和女性的第一性征之外，所有人在十三岁~十七岁的年龄段会觉醒第二性征，分别是alpha、beta和omega。其中beta人数最多，占比75%；omega次之，比率20%；最稀有的是身体素质超越常人的alpha，只占总人口的5%左右。”  
国中生理课上beta老师抑扬顿挫的声音盘旋在艾斯脑海，他那时候一边打哈欠一边认真听着那让国中男生突兀兴奋的生理知识。alpha和Omega结合生育率最高，和beta相对较低即使双方都是男性也有50%，排在底部的是alpha和alpha的结合，只有那不知道怎么算出来的0.01%。所以在人口老龄化的日本，AA恋根本是不被容许的异端恋爱。  
艾斯在分化成alpha之后曾暗中祈祷过萨博别分化成alpha，他全然不知自己的自私来源于纠结的初恋情愫，只当是突如其来的青春期郁结。  
在国中结尾的最后一面，钻入鼻间的信息素毫无疑问昭告着萨博的beta身份，艾斯是暗暗雀跃的，他一边开心一边鄙夷自己，因为他太明白萨博的父母有多希望他分化成一个万人之上的alpha。但此时此刻跨越陌生的三年，萨博一本正经地向他表示自己其实是个alpha，这让艾斯怀疑起是自己的鼻子出了问题还是脑子出了问题。  
“你不是……beta吗？”  
金发少年眼神黯了黯，他故作自然地说我一直是alpha啊，便继续麻利地捯饬着行李。艾斯太阳穴直跳几欲作呕，他无能狂怒地冲出了家门，破旧的木门被他甩得哐哐作响。  
然后他跑去电影院看了部傻兮兮的爱情电影，看着荧幕上的男女主爱得死去活来他哭得稀里哗啦，散场后给社团的丢斯打了个电话，约他在祥和安宁的大学食堂见面并抛出惊天巨雷。  
“我觉得我可能是同性恋”  
艾斯发觉自己喜欢上萨博了，在看完那部虐恋情深的爱情电影之后，他恰逢其时明白了自己盘虬近十年的情感。但这实在不是个好消息，当你得知社会并不允许你和喜欢的人谈恋爱的时候。  
“AA恋是不被法律允许的吧”  
丢斯小心翼翼地劝诫走进死胡同的黑发少年，棒球社王牌投手如今的理智就像他投出的95MPH的快速球，在风里呼啸着消失踪影。他兢兢业业的捕手丢斯自然要将那枚过界的棒球接住，好避免他们伟大的王牌提前下场。  
“我知道啊！所以我才问我该怎么办啊！”  
艾斯焦躁地抓着自己乱糟糟的黑发，大脑混沌不知该怎么处理。  
“那你换个人喜欢呢？”  
“你以为这件事和换快速球还是变速球一样说换就换吗？”  
丢斯无奈地啜吸了一口饮料，他实在不懂该如何劝慰了，事到如今他只能拍着艾斯肩膀对他的投手发出诚挚祝福  
“希望你和萨博幸福”  
那之后丢斯就走了，郁闷的alpha趴在桌子上发出一声哀嚎。

二  
艾斯回到老房的时候已经快十二点了，他不想回去，和金发alpha无比尴尬地同处一屋，嗅闻他张扬好闻的alpha费洛蒙心思扭结成一块。他遏制不住自己对萨博的喜欢，但人这种社会化动物也难免要顺应它赋予的条条框框，所以艾斯宁愿大半夜在便利店门前放纵地吃关东煮，热出一身大汗，也不愿在逼仄的房间里和暗恋的alpha面面相觑。  
他以为萨博这个作息规律的优等生早该睡着了，却在钥匙转开锁孔的一刹那听见了轻轻的咳嗽声。  
“你回来啦？”  
黑发少年莫名有点鼻酸，他敷衍嗯了一下当做回答。  
“热水器好像坏了，只有凉水了”  
坐在沙发上的萨博擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，滑落的水珠濡湿了他蓝白条纹的睡衣。棉麻材质紧贴贴地黏在他瘦削的脊背上，炎热的天气让艾斯的眼睛都被鼓噪地发红。  
“这里十点以后就没有热水了，我去洗澡”  
他逃难一样跑去了浴室，内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的阴茎无可避免地勃起了，alpha粗糙的手指缓慢而羞耻地撸动着那涨得生疼的紫红色柱体。浴室里还有残存的悠然绒花香，那迷离的滋味让临界点上的alpha目眦欲裂，他喘着粗气、乳白色的精液全数射进他宽大的手掌里。他将头埋在金发alpha潮湿的毛巾里，可鄙地大口呼吸。他完蛋了，骄傲的棒球社主将迫不得已承认这个事实——在和金发alpha的爱情角力中，自己是第一个被三振出局的溃败者。

同居的日子并没有艾斯想的那样和睦美满仿若新婚夫妇：比如他可以全天候同金发少年待在一起，在阳光明媚的早晨一起坐在餐桌边吃饭，用无比美妙的笑容互道早安。真相是他每天五点半就得起床拉练，轻手轻脚生怕搅扰熟睡的金发alpha；他每次晨练回来萨博都起床出门了，唯一的温柔是放在桌上那杯热好的牛奶，鹅黄色的便签纸上贴着辛苦了上杉达也:-)。  
黑发少年一口气将那杯还温热的牛奶吞下肚子，淡淡的甜味让他的心底浸出蜜来。  
萨博总是会在图书馆自修到十点，才一边嚼着便利店买的三明治一边慢悠悠地回家，那时候艾斯往往快要睡觉了，他俩匆匆打了个照面，在转瞬即逝的一句晚安里结束每天重复的日常。  
艾斯发觉他并没有因为近水楼台而更多见到那忙碌的资优生、未来的大政客，他俩每周见面的时间还比不过之前周末聚餐的生活。但艾斯毫不在意，老房里翛然溢散的绒花香让他每天都像打了鸡血般亢奋，连早上起来的时刻被子都撑起一个小帐篷。他躲在浴室里偷偷摸摸地解决箭在弦上的欲望，耳际还会传来萨博微微的鼾声，像一只猫咪幼崽的呼噜，酥酥麻麻挠的人头皮发痒。

天气转凉，姑娘们换上了开司米外套，艾斯在开阔的训练场练习投掷变速球，棒球巨大的撞击声让围观的人群紧张地瞪大了眼睛。T大的棒球社主将是个天赋异禀的alpha，高中三年级只有两年半训练的他带领凋敝多年的黑桃国高棒球社过关斩将、奇迹般赢得夏季锦标赛的亚军，被慧眼识英才的纽盖特老爹——经验丰富的T大棒球社教练收入门下，为T大的不败王朝发光发热。黑色头发的小伙子在萧索的秋风下起了一层薄汗，他被酷暑灼晒成古铜色的皮肤富有男性魅力，让一旁花痴的女生们兴奋地窃窃私语。他投球姿势优雅美丽，舒展的身体像一只奔跑的猎豹，白色棒球在空气中划出的笔直线条奔腾着落入丢斯的手套里。艾斯挑起嘴角笑了笑，他摘下帽子擦拭额上的汗水，自恋地享受着女孩们惊羡的尖叫。  
“很厉害啊艾斯”  
磁性的嗓音在他鼓膜处炸裂，刻意炫耀的艾斯羞赧地红了耳根。他转过身看见铁丝网外的金发alpha正微笑看着他，那人清幽的绒花香让艾斯心魂激荡，他听见女孩们小声议论金发男孩的俊逸非凡，心下悄咪咪泛出酸意。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“刚好下课，克尔拉说她想看看全国闻名的T大棒球社的训练，所以我带她来看看”  
艾斯这才注意到男生身边的beta女孩，她扑闪着水灵灵的大眼睛，饶有兴味地看着愣住的棒球社主将。  
“萨博，这就是你说的那个A—C—E—吗”  
克尔拉故意拖长了语调，一旁的金发少年不自然地清了清嗓子。  
“这位是谁啊？你不介绍一下吗？”  
适才还耀武扬威的王牌投手如今满嘴苦涩，酸的和82年陈醋一样，他非常努力才压下了自己阴阳怪气的语调。  
“咳，这是克尔拉，是我同门师姐；克尔拉，这就是甲子园传奇，未来日本棒球明星艾斯”  
“很高兴认识你”  
漂亮的女孩隔着菱形的铁丝网高兴地和他打了个招呼，她不吝惜自己的溢美之词夸奖眼前的投手  
“你刚才那个快速球，咻一声，实在太酷了”  
“谢谢，如果你有空可以下周末来看我们和C大的练习赛”  
你不来最好，艾斯在心里翻了个白眼，但还是虚与委蛇地客套着。  
“好啊好啊，我会拉上萨博一起来帮你加油的”  
她捏着金发少年的脸颊雀跃地说道  
“你这家伙这次不许再失约了”  
萨博无可奈何地点了点头，他对女孩宠溺的纵容让艾斯整个人都像浸在硫酸溶液里。多么天造地设的一对璧人，完全没有他插足的空间。萨博那骗子明明说他现下没有女朋友，好家伙，原来不是女朋友是未婚妻呢，一毕业就立马走进婚姻殿堂那种。艾斯脑中过了无数部他陪着露玖看的豪门肥皂剧剧情，胃部持续痉挛，腾腾涌着酸劲。  
“那我们就先走啦，你加油训练，我们一定会来的！”  
活泼可人的女beta冲他挥了挥手，拉走了沉吟的金发alpha，他俩浓情蜜意的走在落叶满地的林荫路上，萨博生气地抱怨着什么，却被女孩撒娇地拉着手化解。那画面美好而刺眼，让上半场还生龙活虎的投球手委顿了力气，被白胡子老爹狠狠训斥了半个小时。

艾斯被恼怒的教练加练了一小时，他拖着精疲力尽的身体挪回了老房，摊在沙发上仿若一团烂泥。他不仅身体是疲乏的，连心脏都快忘了怎么跳动，脑子里转来转去全是萨博和克尔拉暧昧走远的背影，他俩咔沙沙踩在枯黄的残叶上，像是走在去往结婚教堂的红地毯上。而且克尔拉还是个beta、一个和alpha结合不会遭人指摘的beta、他无论哪方面都比不过的天生赢家。他鼻间发酸，比第一次输了全国大赛还要难受。但他却完全哭不出来，只能埋头在沙发靠垫上迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。他梦见去参加萨博和克尔拉的婚礼，萨博穿着白色西装笑容盈盈感谢他来见证自己的婚姻，他大声喊我不是宾客我是来抢婚的，却被人潮推逼地和新郎官越来越远，他的声音淹没在喧哗里，他着急地跳了起来，却跌落到空无一人的甲子园——九局下半，他被海事正义的击球手赤犬萨卡斯基打出了全垒打，嘹亮的哨向宣告黑桃国高的惨败……  
浑身大汗的黑发少年双腿一蹬，在松软的布艺沙发上惊醒了，他身上盖着萨博的毯子，散发出绒花廖默。

艾斯感冒了，在没开暖气的空堂客厅里吹了半宿穿堂风的下场就是鼻塞发热，他毫无形象地擤着鼻涕，对前来探病的丢斯和斯卡尔颐指气使。  
“我要吃乌冬面，快去买”  
丢斯头大地跑了出去，经理人伊斯卡特意嘱咐他们对生病主将的诉求奉令唯谨。他刚推开门就看到了提前回家的萨博，金发alpha手上提着外卖的袋子，对着尴尬的丢斯笑了笑。  
“艾斯国中的时候一生病就想吃赞岐乌冬面，我帮他买来了”  
丢斯觉得他面前的是位从天而降的天使，来拯救被乖戾的暴君摧残得欲哭无泪的他们。  
“没什么事你们先回去吧，我来照顾他”  
金发少年把买的苹果切成小块，和冒着热气的乌冬面一起端进了艾斯的房间。原本还神态嚣张的黑发alpha顿时收敛脾气，让丢斯打从心底感叹一物降一物的道理。他和斯卡尔拍拍屁股走了，在关上门前敬业的捕手恰到好处地瞥到了艾斯绯红的耳朵尖。主将加油！丢斯悄悄握了个拳，帮他们深陷恋爱烦恼的王牌投手鼓励打气。

“你还喜欢吃乌冬面吗？我特意叫老板少加了点酱油，你现在吃得清淡点比较好。”  
萨博坐在床边的椅子上，帮艾斯换了块退热贴片。他调整alpha身后的枕头角度，让艾斯能稳稳当当靠在床上，小口咀嚼着嫩滑的乌冬面。汤汁是淡淡的褐色，只有盐巴的味道无比清晰，熟悉的滋味让艾斯心绪澎湃。他倏忽间想起国一那年因为发烧头晕脑胀，就被萨博带去学校旁的小店吃了碗热气腾腾的乌冬，五脏六腑都被那暖意治愈软化、身体重新升腾起力量。打那之后他每次生病都会吃乌冬面，高中三年亦是如此，即使他每次从模糊蒸汽中抬头，再看不见那微笑着的金发少年。  
“好吃，谢谢”  
“不客气，这事怪我，看你睡在沙发上也没想到叫醒你。这个老房子的暖气系统太糟糕了，一不小心都会被冻着”  
但我现在好感谢它破烂的暖气系统，艾斯咽下心里涌起的确幸，厚颜无耻地让萨博帮他挠背。  
“哪里？自己挠不到吗。”  
虽然吐槽着但萨博还是纵容眼前颤颤巍巍的病患，他温暖的手掌伸入艾斯的睡衣，让黑发alpha的颈后起了一层薄栗。跃跃欲试的火焰燃烧气味从alpha的腺体中升腾，那沾了半分病气的费洛蒙褪去之前的暴躁，反而黏黏腻腻地缠绕在萨博指尖。金发alpha吞了口唾沫，压下吵扰的心跳草草在对方汗津津的背上抓挠了两下。  
“你身上都是汗，脏死了”  
金发alpha不自在地擦了擦手，撇过头去看床头柜上的照片。那是高中时代的艾斯，他闷闷不乐地站在甲子园中央，被一群开怀大笑的队友簇拥，抱着银色的准优胜匾额，怏怏地神游太虚。  
“这是你之前打进甲子园的时候照的吗？”  
“嗯，三年级的时候，决赛结束”  
“很厉害呢，我真没想到你会去打棒球，明明国中的时候就是个寻衅滋事的小混混”  
“你不知道的事情多着呢”  
艾斯讨厌死萨博又怀念又失落的语气，好像过去的三年是自己先不告而别斩断一切联系。金发男孩和金发女孩手挽手走在林荫路上的画面顽强来袭，他被沸腾的怒火搅得没办法理性说话，只是幼稚地发着脾气。  
“也是呢”  
萨博不好意思地摸了摸脑袋，尴尬地说我去洗碗，他心里堵得难受，一时半会组织不出漂亮话来打趣调侃。  
“你周末记得来看比赛”  
他刚要关灯的时候就听见艾斯窝在被子里对他闷声要挟，他心思空明地嗤笑，小声说了句好。

三  
第二天生命力强大的王牌投手就恢复如初了，活蹦乱跳地在社团里向其他人展示自己空前良好的状态。斯卡尔附耳对丢斯说这难道就是乌冬面的力量，却被讳莫如深地回怼：  
“这是爱情的力量”  
丢斯感受得到艾斯很紧张，他投的弧线球比以前更加诡异，曲折的轨道像是他起伏不定的情愫。和宿敌C大的练习赛一触即发，对方有艾斯过去三年最头疼的竞争对手之一、擅长投掷变化球的蒂奇。两人在夏季甲子园半决赛上快速球和变化球之争曾经是街头巷尾的奇谈，最后黑桃国高一分险胜，决赛场上艾斯全因为上一场完投而体力大损，惜败给如日中天的海事正义。  
原本大学的正规比赛是不会派遣第一年的新生出场的，但艾斯永远是那个例外。他是能左右赛局的人，纽盖特当着所有正式队员的面将T大黄金一代的重担压在他身上，黑发alpha被交托无上的信任与期许。事实证明艾斯确实担得起老爹的希冀，他一骑绝尘的天赋让他注定成为棒球社下一代的领军人。如今，这位冉冉升起的新星即将时隔一年和他旧日的对手同台竞技，开启接下来四年的交锋大幕。

萨博坐在图书馆的落地窗前看向棒球社训练的场地，穿着白色棒球衫的艾斯无聊地挥着球棍。艾斯不知道他每天训练的时候总有一道灼热的视线从几百米外的图书馆射过来，金发少年总是托着腮注视他艰苦的训练、望着那优美的投球姿态口干舌燥地喝着水。桌上的《资本论》半天没翻一页，他幽蓝色的瞳孔紧紧追随着球场上跑动的年轻男孩，在他投球的一刹心脏不可遏制地疯狂跳动。  
他脖间的刀疤泛着难耐的燥热，腺体戏谑地渗出浓丽的气味，让对面的beta女生不满地皱起眉头。  
“萨博，你要是想去看就离近一点”  
-别在这发情影响我学习行吗？  
忙着赶论文ddl的克拉小声怨愤，那腻人的雪绒花香实在让她难以招架。  
“咳，说啥，我就是学累了随便看看。”  
金发少年装模作样地把教材翻得沙沙响，其实一个字也没进入脑海，他想的全是黑发alpha跳跃跑动的身影，alpha充满男性荷尔蒙、肌肉紧实的身体和澎湃的费洛蒙。那一切的一切将他推逼到一个尴尬的境地，赖以自豪的专注力都化为乌有，他总忍不住往窗外偷窥。  
“周末的比赛我去不了了，答应陪龙教授去神奈川开学术会议”  
克尔拉残忍地宣告了这个事实，留下手忙脚乱的萨博呆愣当场。  
“不是你先答应的吗？”  
“反正艾斯那家伙想让观战的也不是我啊，我只是帮你这个胆小鬼说出你没勇气说的话罢了”  
“那不行啊，我会紧张死的”  
萨博骤然提高的音调引发了图书馆里其他人的侧目，他尴尬地低下了头，咬牙切齿地驳斥女孩的出尔反尔。  
“你不知道我每次和他单独待在一起都要紧张地晕过去”  
“但你还是鼓起勇气提出和他住一起啦，我相信你可以的”  
克尔拉扯出毫无感情的假笑，埋头于她复杂的数据分析。我没空理你了你自己搞掂，那冷酷敲击键盘的样子让萨博明白了这个事实。  
金发alpha叹了口气，大脑顿时乱成一团。

四  
“呦，加油”  
萨博戴着墨镜拿腔拿调地敲了下艾斯的肩膀，他黑色镜片下的眼睛实则贪婪地攫取着王牌投手身上的每个细节。黑发雀斑男孩被崭新棒球衫包裹的身体蓄势待发，结实的小腿肌肉和宽阔的背脊让人完全信赖。他有些憋闷地问克尔拉呢，在得到女孩今天不来的答案时情绪迥然升高，黑发alpha搂着萨博的肩窝说你放心兄弟我一定会赢。艾斯鼻腔里充盈着金发少年蓊郁的费洛蒙味道，那风致的绒花让他精神高涨。  
“加油”  
萨博仓促下只能干巴巴地挤出这句话，他狂跳的心脏快泄露那些龌龊的小心思了。金发少年推开在他颈部磨蹭的手，同手同脚地往看台走去。秋高气爽的日子，非常适合进行一场激烈的棒球赛。  
双方队员见面问礼，比高中时代更加壮实的蒂奇当着艾斯的面挑衅。  
“T大王朝已经是过去式了，等着吧你这个丧家犬”  
艾斯眼皮跳了跳，他挑眉冷笑  
“说你自己吧丧家犬”  
曾经被打败的经历让蒂奇暴跳如雷，却还是被教练拉回来各自的准备区。C大先攻，先发投手波特卡斯D艾斯，击球手巴沙斯。观众席上座无虚席，即使只是一场练习赛也吸引了大量棒球爱好者，他们大概是暗暗认定这场比赛会是未来十年的职棒复刻。  
艾斯心跳如擂鼓，秋老虎的季节阳光依然毒辣，让他的额上渗出细汗。他知道萨博正在背后的某个地方看着他、他高中三年无数次幻想的场景在此时实现，这整竣的事实让他手指打滑。  
“最后还是想看艾斯和蒂奇的对决啊，究竟是速球型投手火拳艾斯比较厉害还是控球型投手蒂奇更胜一筹呢？”  
“应该是艾斯吧，甲子园那场我在现场看的，他的高速球实在太可怕了，击球员往往还没反应过来就被三振了”  
“但也说不好啊，那场比赛黑桃国高也不过一分险胜，九局下半才分出胜负。而且火拳的体力也是个需要考虑的问题，他状态比较起伏”  
……  
萨博身边的棒球迷们显然专业十足，让他这个半门外汉郁结地调整了下墨镜的角度，决定学习一旁艾斯女粉的做法只喊加油而不是分析比赛局势。但他加油还没喊上几次，就看到巴沙斯得意洋洋被保送上了一垒。  
“四坏球，打手上一垒，迷之开头”  
资深棒球迷库赞愕然，他冲一旁的大熊摆了摆手。  
“我就说波特卡斯状态不行”  
T大的经理人伊斯卡火冒三丈地冲艾斯怒吼，白胡子老爹脸色铁青，连带萨博都有些郁闷。  
“混蛋在干嘛！给我认真比赛！”  
他忍不住在心里吐槽，艾斯的小人被扎得满是针孔。  
火拳艾斯不太对劲，所有人都发觉了这点，丢斯本以为他们的王牌投手感冒没好才导致发挥失常，但在看到那发红的耳尖时他突然明白了更深层的原因。操你妈爱情不爱情，远处看台上alpha金色的头发在丢斯眸子里显眼刺目，他憋屈地比了个手势，让艾斯悠着点来。顺带做了个夸张的口型，让飘飘忽忽的投手刹那清醒。  
“别丢脸”  
艾斯羞惭地闭了闭眼睛，终于回复了平时的骁勇。

“三好球，打手出局”  
渐渐找回手感的艾斯越投越顺，他高速的直球像是能在空气中擦出火花，落入捕手手套中的闷响每一次都能引发现场雷鸣般的欢呼。萨博看痴了，黑发alpha在赛场上原来是这样魅力十足，他就是一只气势庄严的黑豹，优雅而美丽，占据那小小的投手丘给场上所有人带来无与伦比的压迫感。一局过半无人上垒，攻守互换，蒂奇甩着手臂走上了投手丘，在交接那刹凶狠地瞪了艾斯一眼。T大一棒是三年级的以藏，他长相白净，但是个力道十足的强力型打手，但这样的打手在面对球路吊诡的控球型投手时往往落于下风。蒂奇虽然外表五大三粗，却最擅长狡诈的投法，他的快速指叉球在高中赛场上曾是无往不利的武器。  
“三好球，打手出局”  
裁判洪亮的嗓音让激动的观众愈发喧嚷，他们没想到比赛一开始两队的王牌投手就铆足了劲较量，分别三振了对方的击球手。看着蒂奇小人得志庆祝的样子，萨博暗暗吞了口口水，他不喜欢蒂奇这家伙，他眼里只有艾斯那干脆利落的球路。

一直到第七局比分都是2比2，局势异常焦灼。T大防守，二垒有人，黑发alpha再次站上了投手丘，他冲捕手使了个眼色，两人默契地用四坏球送拉菲特上垒。  
“拉菲特是个好击球手，为了避免他打出安打只能送他上垒了”  
萨博竖起耳朵听一旁库赞的分析，他对棒球一知半解的脑袋渐渐明白了这项运动的有趣之处。  
C大强行上垒被触杀，八局上半有惊无险地结束了。下半攻守交换T大击球员是经验丰富的马尔科，他跅弢不羁地拍了拍艾斯的肩膀低语就交给我了。  
蒂奇的滑球被球棒击中，马尔科像一只飞翔的雷鸟往一垒飞奔，沿途扬起的泥沙让全场观众喊声雷动，萨博耳鸣着，他目睹马尔科毫不费力地上了一垒。  
“T大黄金一代还是强啊”  
“唉，就是要毕业了，新一代也只能看波特卡斯了”  
“火拳可以的，除了一开头不知道为啥拉胯了。后面很有王牌的样子了”  
原来艾斯这么厉害，比他想象里还厉害无数倍，金发alpha哀伤而骄傲的扯起了嘴角，他和艾斯错失的三年让豁达的他三不五时地懊悔，颈间的旧伤刺骨地疼。  
最后两局是C大和T大即将毕业前辈的对决，那些即将参加职棒选拔的大四生针锋相对，互不相让，最后靠着马尔科神一样的盗垒T大取得了最后的胜利。最后几局没有上过场的艾斯百无聊赖地冲蒂奇做了个鬼脸，讥讽道丧家之犬，被白胡子老爹凶悍揍了脑袋。  
“谢谢指教”  
他们假惺惺地相互鞠躬，实则各自在背后比着中指。

“萨博，和我们一起去庆祝吧”  
丢斯不由分说地推着正打算离开的萨博来到了球场，黑发男孩正用亮晶晶的眼睛炯炯地盯着他。  
“恭喜你，赢了”  
萨博不知为何有些羞臊，他拂了拂光滑的脖颈衷心祝贺。  
“都是因为有你来看我比赛啊”  
被教练夸奖的艾斯一扫前几日的赌气，无比自然地对萨博道出真相，坦坦荡荡让萨博的心绪更加扭结  
“我一开始想到你来紧张死了，才让巴沙斯那家伙上了一垒”  
艾斯顿了顿，像是终于意识到自己说了什么，他也纠结起来，半晌才嗫嚅着掩饰般说出了下半句  
“总之都是因为你来看我比赛了，所以我晚上请你喝酒”  
“想啥呢，教练请客，可以携带家属！”  
粉发女孩坏笑着撞了下艾斯的肩膀，八卦的经理人早就从丢斯口中知道了艾斯郁结的缘由。  
“一起去吧，萨博，还得感谢你帮我们照顾生病的MVP”  
棒球社的人都热情如火，让萨博根本没办法拒绝，只好被拉着去到了繁华的商业街，在一群热汗淋漓的男孩子里面——狼吞虎咽。  
“萨博看起来斯斯文文的，但吃相和艾斯一样可怕呢”  
伊斯卡抿了口清酒，意味深长地调侃，她的话让萨博的大脑发蒙，脸颊莫名热烫。  
“萨博你也是alpha吧，你身上好好闻”  
粉发beta凑过去嗅闻着金发alpha浅淡的费洛蒙，被面无表情的艾斯提着衣领扔到了一边。他粗鲁的行径让伊斯卡气愤地揭他老底，后来一起打球的丢斯和斯科尔也加入进来，被抛离的三年意想不到地浮现在萨博面前。  
“艾斯高中有次训练完太累了，去家庭餐厅吃饭直接睡倒在意大利面盘子里，把店主吓得以为他猝死了，差点上社会新闻”  
“还有还有，他真的很容易睡着，之前打霜月商中的时候他不是在电车上睡过站了，直接睡到了玲后”  
“哈哈哈，之前和他爸吵架在甲子园四分之一比赛采访上说罗杰你这个混蛋看好了，你爹我就是比较牛逼，把他爸气得从罗格追来宾库”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，对，还有C大面试的时候他竟然大言不惭说我也看不上你们你们随意，我看校长脸都青了”  
……  
这些所有都是他不知道的艾斯、在那短暂而渺长的三年里从一个每天伤痕累累打完架来找他的不良少年变成全国闻名的王牌投手的艾斯、他从未间断喜爱却不得不失去的艾斯。萨博被那些细碎的笑料惹得肚子发疼，却又满心苦涩地咽下了烈酒，大脑嗡嗡鸣叫，酒量不好的他不多时就醉倒在桌子上。他一片混沌中听见伊斯卡嘱咐艾斯送他回家，他被一个温暖而强壮的身体托扶着，一步一步慢慢往回挪。艾斯的费洛蒙是燃烧的烈火，让人不自觉浑身燥热，金发alpha小声呢喃着好热，被小心翼翼放到了柔软的床上。他不知好歹地扯开了自己一直扣得严丝合缝的衬衫，露出了清瘦健壮的胸膛，在明净的月光下他的皮肤白得发亮，让虎视眈眈的黑发alpha呼吸急促起来。一腔热血直冲颅顶，他鼻腔里传来一阵阵骚动，被火绒草撩拨的心弦翻腾激越。艾斯硬了，他不知餮足地凝视着安静躺在床上的金发alpha，邪恶的念头呼之欲出。但最后他还是深吸了口气，用尽全身力气关上了房门。晚风沉醉，黑发alpha涨红了脸，丢人地捂着脸跪倒在冰凉的地板上。

五

♠fireballer♠的提问：爱上了我的同居好友怎么办？  
问题描述：我俩是幼驯染好兄弟，最近发现我喜欢上他了，我俩还住在一起。我现在每天闻着他的信息素痛苦不已，快控制不住自己了，请问我到底该怎么办😢

ghost princess❤️毛绒绒回答了问题：等等，我没理解错题主是个男的并且爱上了自己性别为男的好兄弟，yooooo~在一起吧别挣扎了噗噗噗  
🍊与风车踩了回答：请腐女子圈地自萌，不要污染题主这个苦恼男孩的正常提问。回答题主，我建议你开诚布公和好兄弟商量一下比较好。但我也实在是忍不住喊，啊啊啊祝福你们的友情升华成爱情💗  
洛基并不恐怖秀回答了问题：嘻哈！这位可爱的小boy在烦恼如此可爱的烦恼，赞同@🍊与风车的回答，和基友商量一下比较好哦小甜心~  
Germa Winch Green666回答了问题：呕，原来是恶心的同性恋，断子绝孙呕呕呕  
魅惑的香水🐈踩了回答：你未免太过分了！都什么时代了还歧视LGBT群体，太没有教养了。题主不要理他，我们都支持你的情感，加油😽  
学医救不了草帽小子回答了问题：无聊，讲那么多有的没的也没进入正题，本专业人士唯一的建议是判别你们的第二性征。如果你好友和你是相同性征，不排除是过量费洛蒙摄取导致的应激不适症，这种感觉和爱情很像但其实不是爱情，只要及时戒断就能阻隔症状。这里有篇《柳叶刀》的论文研究的就是费洛蒙不适症，题主无聊可以看一看（如果你看得懂英文）：链接  
暴躁老哥在线修船评论了回答：哇哦，兄弟未免super专业了👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽  
红发男儿胸怀像大海☠回答了问题：哈哈哈哈小哥很可爱，让我想起了自己的年轻时代。男子汉大丈夫不要纠结，直接上吧！  
关东煮天下第一赞同了回答：对！男子汉就是该直接上！我就是这样追到我老婆的:-P  
题主♠fireballer♠补充了问题：谢谢各位，他和我一样是alpha，所以我们还面临着社会的压力😭  
🎩回答了问题：好热闹。。。其实我现在面临着和题主一样的烦恼，偶然看到这个问题大家的热情并不能帮忙解决困惑。对方太直男了让我不知如何是好=_= 而且他实在是个很优秀的alpha，我看他身边聚集的一堆女生又漂亮又温柔，实在想不到理由他会喜欢上我。要是告白的话怕是连朋友都做不成了，唉，手足无措  
魅惑的香水🐈评论了回答：抱抱你们，社会进步也只能一步步来  
骨瘦如柴の音乐家🎵回答了问题：呦吼吼吼，要是回头发现题主和🎩刚好是舍友就好玩了  
🍊与风车评论了回答：马萨噶，怎么感觉楼上可能真相了……那这样未免也太电视剧了  
贝宝是宝贝回答了问题：所以最后还是没有人去看那篇论文🐻  
………………

艾斯叹了口气关上了网页，他暗地里想怎么可能那么巧，萨博那个大忙人可没空玩这无聊的社交流媒，徒有他一人拧巴到上网寻求认同感罢了。但事实证明网友也没啥好办法，除了善意的安慰，只有那二十四页的英文文献，让外文苦手的他看的头晕眼花。在浩如烟海的数据和复杂至极的专业名词里，他唯独只能明白其中的案例论述。那个案例是这样的：某市两位大学年代针尖对麦芒的男性alpha在分开两年后，再次相遇并阴差阳错成为了一个工程组的同事，朝夕相处下因为费洛蒙相互作用导致他俩情感升温。最后逾越雷池成为了不被人理解的双A情侣，虽然论文作者通过大量论证分析表示两人只是信息素紊乱导致的假性多巴胺分泌，但他俩浑然未闻，如今幸福快乐地去领了证还收养了个小孩。在论文结尾作者痛心疾首地斥责了双A恋的异端现象，把这追求刺激的行为归结为对人类繁衍不负责任的逃避心理，毕竟只有alpha才能繁育出alpha，如果基因优秀的alpha不承担起为社会发展留下基因强大后代的责任，这个种群迟早会消失在历史长河里。  
艾斯一知半解地啃完了那篇学术论文，被极端生育主义者的作者气得眼前发黑，他忍不住怒骂操你妈说什么鬼话，但多年潜移默化的学校教育又让他无比清晰地明白作者是对的。alpha和alpha在一起是没有结局的，他最好还是趁着无法收手之前提前下场，避免被封杀出局。于是他打开电脑开始搜寻住房，在用各种理由拒绝了其中五十个选项之后他倏忽报复心前开始思考为什么是自己要搬出去。  
“我先搬进来的，要搬也该是萨博先搬走吧”  
他脑海中浮现萨博微笑的脸，金发alpha在明天早上起来后会用粉红色的奶锅热两杯牛奶，总有其中一杯是属于他的；萨博会帮睡在沙发上的他盖上厚实的毯子；在他生病的时候给他买赞岐乌冬面……他们不过在一起住了两个月，那些密密簇簇的细节却已经将他寂寞的生活填补，他没办法想象再次回到孤单一人的日子，那些漫长的夜晚会将脆弱的他吞噬，他贪得无厌地渴求更多。黑发alpha哀叹着在床上翻滚，他回过头看见了床头柜上的相片，突如其来的怒火不知为何舔舐他的心口。  
“我会输都是因为你没来看我比赛”  
他恶狠狠地戳着玻璃镜框下自己一年前的脸，腹诽金发alpha绝情的行径。打进甲子园的那天他第无数次翻阅了那道黧黑的栅栏，爬上高大的梧桐树望向那紧紧关着的落地窗。华丽的洋楼空无一人，被打理完美的花园绿草如茵，黑发少年将作业纸团成团扔向那锁闭的窗、骨碌碌掉在阳台上，他无比放肆地喊道：  
“萨博，我要去甲子园啦！如果我进了四强我们就可以一起去读T大了！但你放心我一定会拿优胜！”  
在护卫犬来到前他迅疾地跑过草地，逃离了囚笼般的宅邸，他喘着粗气嘿嘿笑着，可爱的小雀斑在落日余晖下炜炜发亮。  
但是萨博没来，他站在喊声震天的甲子园中央，吹奏部的弦乐扣人心弦，他转过头却从未看见那抹金黄如同阳光倾泻的身影。他像是被全世界抛弃一样孤凄而倔强地站在投手丘上，一腔孤勇地面对铺天盖地的压力来袭。我们俩在一起大概什么都能做到吧，萨博在夕日将薄时眼睛亮晶晶地对他说道，他不知为何羞臊地点了头。我一个人也可以做到，艾斯不服气地投出那枚石破天惊的快速球，巨大的响声是他发泄的怒意，即使没有你我也可以。男孩压低帽檐，试图缓解那暴涨的急躁，他拼尽全力地投着球，像是要将自己和萨博在一起的五年光景全数抛开，声嘶力竭地宣告自己熊熊燃烧寂寥残损的活法……但他还是输了，输给了自己不顾一切的莽撞，他此时此刻懦弱而踟蹰地道出那封埋在心底的真相——  
“我会输都是因为你没有来啊……”

六大校的野球秋季联赛是棒球界的盛会，最终获胜者能够出席明治神宫大会，在天皇面前献礼。T大的不败神话已经持续了五年，刚好是马尔科这届最优秀的选手渐渐退役而新人青黄不接的时候，棒球社未来四年的羸弱前景让纽盖特教练不惜放低身段，恳求校方破格录取了艾斯这个高中王牌投手，才缓解了新老换届导致的人才荒。  
“没办法啊，我们学校又不是超有钱的私立大学，能连续赢五年已经是奇迹了”  
比斯塔掏着耳朵对好强的艾斯说道，他毕业之后就不打棒球了，而是拿着沉甸甸的T大学历应聘世界500强。  
“一般真的想打职棒的人高中毕业就去参加选秀了吧，来读大学的有多少是会再去打职棒呢？说白了靠体育推免来读大学的都是有点小心思的，打得并不是纯粹的棒球啊”  
艾斯练习着他不擅长的蝴蝶球，耳中隆隆灌入比斯塔的话语，他本想说我是会去打职棒的啊。但那句短促的小心思却又恰如其分拿捏了他的三寸：他自然是有小心思的，他的小心思就是来T大找萨博、抱着一种虚无缥缈的侥幸心理，赌上国中聊天时百分之一的幼稚誓约，不管不顾地冲进了T大金光闪闪的校门。  
“你为什么要打棒球呢？艾斯君中学之前并没有系统接触过棒球这项运动吧？”  
言辞尖锐的记者卡莉法曾采访刚获得夏季大赛入场券的他这个问题，他被全国的棒球爱好者注目着——一个在乡下公立中学里名不见经传的黑发男孩在短短三年光阴里异军突起，带领他那支摇摇欲坠的老式棒球社跌跌撞撞杀进了全国大赛。他身上有股说不清道不明的劲，让所有人心驰神往。  
“呃，我想，让全国人民都知道我，我叫波特卡斯D艾斯，是以后会成为全日本棒球明星的人！”  
萨博你也看到了吗，我真的超级厉害，我是能和你肩并肩走入T大的人了。艾斯闭上眼睛如此想道，环绕在他周围震耳欲聋的掌声刹那变得寂静，他耳际回旋着在那混蛋而难堪的少年岁月唯一一句对他的嘉奖：  
“艾斯你其实超厉害的，我们俩在一起大概什么都能做到吧”  
睁开眼，滚滚人潮中并没有那清瘦的金发背影。

秋联临近，气温骤降，T大棒球队如火如荼地训练着，他们冲天的吼声让路过的人们不自禁打了个寒噤。  
萨博依然坐在图书馆的老位置上神情飘忽地望向窗外，铅灰色的天空下黑发alpha穿着布满泥水的棒球服绕着操场负重跑步。  
“他们真得很辛苦呢”  
克尔拉顺着萨博的视线看过去，就发觉拖着几十斤轮胎的黑发alpha重重跌在了泥地上。  
“嘶，看起来好痛，你今晚得好好慰问他”  
女孩本欲继续学习，却被金发少年清润的声线打断，那人用毫无波澜的语气问她  
“你相信费洛蒙紊乱会导致人产生爱情的错觉吗？”  
beta女孩蹙眉，身为beta的她对信息素一直不太敏感，一时半会没法回答少年专业的提问。  
“什么意思？”  
“……我看了一篇论文，那个作者说他研究发现alpha和alpha之间根本不会有爱情，那只是信息素过载导致的幻觉症状”  
“他在放屁，他一定是在放屁”  
原本温文尔雅的beta女孩忍不住破口大骂，她无比愤怒地叱责眼前陷入自我怀疑的男孩  
“你仔细想想，你明明国中的时候就对他有想法了，那时候明明你不是Al……对不起”  
女孩自知失言，她惭愧地在自己嘴唇上比划了一个拉拉链的动作。  
“没事，你不用那么迁就我，我已经好多了”  
金发alpha包容地笑了笑，他颈间的伤口又开始隐隐作痛，那是他在苦海中沉浮的三年，他每每回想都会被回忆的惊涛骇浪卷进漆黑深海、抽搐着喘不上气。一股夹杂血腥味的绒花香在空气中暴涨，金发alpha颤抖着吞下了随身携带的药片。  
“还是那么严重吗？”  
温柔的克尔拉一脸担忧地看着面前满头大汗的痛苦alpha，她甚至想帮那人分担其中一部分重量。但她无能为力，只能投射浅薄的同情，虚情假意地表示我们懂你。其实没有人懂萨博，没有人懂他过去的三年是怎样的身处地狱。  
“或许吧，说不定我还没弄清楚我到底是因为信息素作祟爱他还是真正爱着他，我就先撒手人寰了”  
金发alpha平复了呼吸，故作轻松地冲克尔拉调笑  
“记得回头帮我烧灵魂之王的唱片啊，还有艾斯的签名海报，那样去了那边也不寂寞了吧哈哈哈”  
“我好讨厌你随便说这种话”  
克尔拉擦着眼泪忿忿站在起来，木质椅子在地板上拖出尖利的响动。善良的beta女孩跑走了，萨博叹了口气，别过头继续观察他心心念念的棒球明星。心脏空了一块，汩汩流着血，他不想死，但那不是他不想就不会实现的天真愿景。

最近他的发作频率变高了，每到凌晨时分总会从噩梦中惊醒，梦里他面目狰狞的父母死命按着挣扎的他，让面无表情的医生给他注射镇定剂。他发育不完整的腺体被整个切除，被放在培养皿里改造成万人之上的alpha性腺，空空荡荡的脖颈渗着血。他整个人如鬼魂般游荡在一片漆黑的思维墓穴，五感被排挤筛除，只剩下他还活着那小小的认证，让他意志麻木地躺在冰冷的病床上。  
所谓大家族就是如此，他们宁死不屈地抱残守缺那些遗留的恶劣传统，将一切可能产生的可怕后果早早扼杀在摇篮里。奥特卢卡家不需要一个卑贱的beta，于是他们听话守距的儿子被无情地当做了小白鼠，成为了第一个活体测试性腺二次发育实验的受试者。金发beta原本柔和而恬淡的香气被决绝删除，腺体成为进攻性强烈的费洛蒙储存器，那抹悠然花香变得浓丽甜腻，让萨博自己闻起来都头脑发晕。  
他不得不吃药缓解自己随时失控的费洛蒙，将那沸腾的浓度克制在微小的剂量，但排异反应依然如期而至。他颈间的旧伤灼灼发热，他无法遏制自己暴怒的攻击欲，他双眼发黑地在厕所马桶上吐得昏天黑地。医生曾说过实验的失败率是40%，腺体损坏的下场是丧失性命，曾经无数次旧例都在阐明这个残酷的事实。但他高傲的父母笃定萨博是那60%，不容辩驳地将他压上了邢台。  
“你知道参议院245席有多少alpha吗？203个！其他的几乎都是Omega，只有三席是低贱的beta！精英治国的时代你一个beta怎么可能实现政治理想？”  
他母亲身上腐败蜜桃的气味让萨博几欲作呕，那个浓妆艳抹的女人用自己不夹杂任何柔情的怀抱环住他颤抖的儿子，再次重复她过去十五年说过无数次的话语  
“你要知道，爸爸妈妈都是为你好”  
为他好于是他没有了童年玩伴；为他好于是他被锁在家里接受私人教育；为他好于是他唯一一次考了第二名被惩罚在刺骨寒冬的大理石地板上跪了一夜……可能那些都是很好很好的事情，足以让他和父母一样谈生意般谈感情、前途明亮地走向金字塔顶端的1%。可惜他那条被设定好的坦途稍稍偏离了轨道，一个黑发雀斑的小男孩顽劣不堪地闯了进来，拉着他的手看到了那条路以外的纷繁美景。  
“罗杰好烦，他昨晚喝醉酒把我亲的满脸都是口水”  
原来父亲是会亲吻自己儿子的……  
“我妈说邀请你去我家玩，她特意做了曲奇饼贿赂你”  
原来母亲是会亲自下厨的……  
“我今天考试拿了B＋，罗杰夸我了”  
原来拿了B也是可以被夸奖的……  
他狭小的世界不过那一方窗户以外，每日不变被修剪华美的园林，连画眉鸟都不会啼叫的豪华府邸里他孤孤单单坐着。如果有幅画他大概是被圈定在画框里的金丝雀，毫无生机地读着Hallo kapital，某天艾斯闯了进来，吵吵闹闹地拉他进入了另一个不敢想象的美妙世界。那里天是蓝的花是香的，父母是亲昵而缠绵地爱着孩子的。萨博迫不及待地寻求更多，他瞒着父母在国中时代的放学时刻绕路和艾斯去河边散步、吃那些被称为庶民垃圾的油炸食品、用罗杰老旧的棒球手套玩无聊的传接球游戏。  
“你知道吗？棒球场上虽然最受瞩目的都是投手，但有一个人是比投手更不可或缺的存在哦”  
黑发小男孩瓮声瓮气地炫耀他昨天刚学来的棒球知识，他那时候其实根本对棒球没有半点兴趣，他只是想让萨博知晓他生活中数不清的碎片，那样的感觉让他心满意足。  
“我不知道，你问我法国大革命是哪一年开始的我还更清楚点”  
“嘿嘿，我就知道你不知道。是捕手哦，罗杰说捕手就是隐身的英雄、场上的教练，是他指挥其他人用什么方法防守，连投手投掷什么球都在他的计算之中”  
艾斯稳稳接住了萨博扔过来的球，他姿态矫健地将那颗棒球扔回给金发少年，标准的动作让一旁的小学生发出艳羡赞叹。  
“咳咳，所以我觉得，既然我投球这么厉害，而萨博你脑子又好，我们完全可以去打棒球，杀敌人个片甲不留”  
那只是黑发少年随口一提，却没想到成为了让萨博辗转反侧的梦魇。

他在恢复期被赦免观看病房里的电视，某个台正转播着哥亚道府夏季甲子园选拔赛。他在电视上看到了艾斯、高中的艾斯。他个头长了不少，但脸上还是一团挥之不散的稚气。讲解员说这位二年级的艾斯君虽然接触棒球才两年光景但已经是哥亚县屈指可数的种子选手，他和捕手丢斯配合默契，是黑桃国高的黄金搭档。  
一字一句让萨博觉得无比刺耳，他狠狠盯着艾斯和丢斯密切的交流眼角要流出泪来，他无法压抑心中翻腾的嫉妒、他是如此希望自己生在一个平凡而幸福的家庭，他和艾斯勾肩搭背去打棒球，将对面的傻帽们打得落花流水。  
他看的艾斯的第一场比赛黑发alpha输了。雀斑男孩懊恼地将棒球手套重重摔在地上，他表情扭曲让自己不至于在镜头前哭出来。萨博笑了，他回想起过去在教艾斯玩国际象棋时对方输给自己的样子，又拧巴又可爱，涨红着脸说我们再来一局，屡战屡败却从不放弃。但棒球比赛并不给他耍赖的机会，少侠好汉只能卧薪尝胆，三千越甲明年再来。

六  
“情况不容乐观，我检查了你最近的费洛蒙分泌量，发现有些异常。这是alpha发情时才会产生的巨大剂量，而你在平常生活中竟然也保持了如此高浓度的费洛蒙，而之前我给你开的药你的身体又产生了抗药性，我真的快不知道该怎么办了”  
朵丽儿医生将老花镜推到头顶，她欲言又止地转动自己的签字笔，眼神歉疚地看向平静的金发少年。萨博认命一般地呢喃，医生您直说好了，我是不是快死了，他眼前一片空濛，像晶莹的雪花融化在黑魆魆的土地里，不留下半点痕迹。  
“说什么呢小伙子，不许随便宣判自己死刑。我当了五十年医生，最大的经验就是不到最后一刻绝不放弃。只是我必须和你打预防针了，长期分泌如此巨大分量的信息素是腺体加速衰老的表象，我说到这你就明白什么意思了吧”  
她想了想还是忿忿不平地加了一句，嶙峋的指节被她捏的咔嚓作响。  
“凯撒那混球就知道瞎他妈搞非人道实验，他怎么不给自己做啊，光折腾无辜的年轻小伙子”  
“医生你保守估计我要是继续这样下去还能坚持多久？”  
“如果我给你开的新药也不起作用的话，最多半年。你会因为腺体老化而导致体表衰竭，你那么聪明应该知道腺体和人的健康是休戚与共的”

金发alpha一言不发地走出医院大门，钴蓝色的天空上飞机划出延长的飞行机云，秋天的落叶掉在地上，光落落的枝干像是印象派的油画。萨博不是个悲春伤秋的人，但在看到那片飘零的枯叶时，他情不自禁地联想到半只脚踏入死亡的自己。原来人是这样贪心的，他那浑浑噩噩的痛苦三年曾经无数次想过我要是死了该多好；但在和艾斯重新相遇以后，他才发觉他根本没有勇气面对死神的镰刀，大声说着什么引刀成一快不负少年头。他不再可笑地想要是活得如同烟花绚烂该多好，而是宁愿自己枯燥而重复地苟且，在白发苍苍的年代才最后阖上双眼。  
他打开手机用颤抖的手指检索日历，秋季联赛还有半个月就开始了，那时候某位光芒万丈的黑发alpha将第一次站上大学联盟的赛场，用自己笔直的球路昭告T大荣耀王朝的延续。二十五天之后他们将在明治神宫野球场上进行万众瞩目的决赛，挥洒青春的汗水决一胜负。他和朵丽儿医生约定的入院时间在一个月后，他暗中侥幸自己还能如约见证黑发少年的登顶。

“你要来看我比赛啊”  
艾斯那天不自然地对他命令，他黑色的自然卷发长长了，刺拉拉地戳着眼睛，反而使他更像国中时代不良少年的样子。  
“你……可以带女朋友来，我帮你们留最好的座位”  
萨博愣了楞，他反应了三秒才哭笑不得地发觉原来艾斯一直把克尔拉当做他的女朋友  
“克尔拉不是我女朋友”  
“你说真的？”  
黑发alpha不相信地凑到他面前，那人浓烈的费洛蒙让萨博后颈酥麻，对方每一道呼吸都像是狗尾巴草骚动他的痒肉。  
“嗯，克尔拉只是我的师姐”  
黑发少年恍然大悟地瞪大了眼睛，他情绪突兀高涨，如释重负地长舒了一口气。  
“我还以为你背叛组织脱团了却不告诉我”  
艾斯其实恨不得当场跳一曲脱衣舞以示庆贺，如果他是一只大型阿拉斯加犬，如今尾巴晃动的幅度大概已经快到看不清了。金发alpha无语地看着艾斯欣喜若狂的样子，心下一片浑浊，他好想诘责艾斯让他不要再做出那些让他多想的举动了、让他以为黑发alpha其实和自己一样喜欢得发狂，其实那些不过是一个直男自私作祟的小心思——如果自己没有女朋友你的好兄弟怎么可以先你一步呢？  
在萨博对艾斯不多不少的了解里，那根深蒂固的五年，他像做数据整合一样帮波特卡斯D艾斯建立了归档：他的父亲是渔夫，母亲是家庭妇女；他和父亲罗杰关系不好，总爱吵架；他有个借住在自己家小三岁的表弟，是个爱撒娇的小鬼；他喜欢睡觉，连吃饭的时候都会突然睡着；最喜欢的食物是断魂椒意大利面，变态辣；最喜欢的女生是同校的斯慕吉学姐，大长腿巨乳御姐那一类……其他细节是被填充进档案的补充，包括他吃薯条喜欢一口气抓一把一起蘸酱。萨博像是个学习该怎么正常生活的机器人AI，用身旁唯一的样本佐证猜想。金发alpha周围的其他人都是冷冰冰的瓷娃娃，美丽但毫无灵魂，让他自己也被迫掏空了灵魂般行尸走肉地存活。他学艾斯粗鲁的吃相、骂人的脏话、不拘小节的生活细节，却又在快要完全学会时被强行拽回到他不愿意存续的世界线。  
那之后三年发生了好多没想到，他没想到艾斯会摇身一变变成比他闪亮百倍的棒球明星，眼神坚毅地站在高高的领奖台上；没想到艾斯并没有指责他的不告而别，而是和曾经一样嬉笑怒骂着影响他的生活；他没想到自己原来这样喜欢着艾斯，喜欢到让自诩冷静的自己手足无措毫无章法了。  
“你要来看我比赛，不然我输了都怪你”  
金发alpha用力地点了点头，他根本没有任何理由拒绝艾斯对他的任何期待。

金发alpha躺在床上，打开了那个网页，他关注的问题如今已经有了上万的浏览点击量，隐藏在因特网下的人们叽叽喳喳地议论着某个年轻alpha对自己同居好友隐藏的暗恋情绪。

爱吃披萨的波尼回答了问题：所以题主最后有付诸行动吗?好想知道  
🍊与风车评论了回答：题主最近似乎很忙，好久没出现了，同好奇后续  
Germa Winch Green666回答了问题：呕，下三滥同性恋全家死光  
🍥Oui je t’aime Miss踩了回答：楼上的傻逼你爸叫你回家吃饭了。题主，虽然我也不赞同同性恋，但我觉得做人最重要是忠于自己，快刀斩乱麻，早死早超生，说不定你回头就发觉还是lady们比较好呢  
魅惑的香水🐈回答了问题：同好奇＋1，我最近查了很多资料，帮题主排忧解难。之前那位医学大佬发的论文我也看了，但我检索发现有很多理论可以反驳它，如果题主是因为那篇论文自闭的话大可不必，我这里也有国外的双A恋情侣录的视频论证他们之间并非费洛蒙作用而导致的性欲倒错：链接  
♠fireballer♠回答了问题：谢谢各位，我今天特意上来分析喜悦，我本来以为他找了女朋友了，结果其实并没有。这是不是说明我还有那么一点小小的希望😭  
天下第一女剑豪回答了问题：哇瑟，恭喜题主🎉不然题主试试直接表白呢？说不定就成了😊  
🍊与风车评论了回答：赞同，题主别墨迹了直接表白吧，你不知道我这一个月追这个贴有多累_(:з」∠)_  
♠fireballer♠评论了回答：呃，那我试试吧

发帖时间三十秒前，萨博像是有预感一样太阳穴直跳，冥冥之中的既视感让他忍不住翻到顶将那个问题认真阅读了一遍。  
“萨博，你睡了吗？”  
门口传来艾斯轻轻的敲门声，总是中气十足的黑发alpha难得一见压低了音调，像是怕打扰他的酣梦。  
“没有，有什么事？”  
萨博无法控制地心脏狂跳，他可耻地期待着不切实际的想法开花结果。  
“我就在这里说了，你听了不要生气”  
门口的alpha似乎在纠结着，他扭扭捏捏半天也不敢开口，每一秒沉默都让萨博不安分的心脏往嗓子眼提了一点，他像是坐在升空的跳楼机上失去了重力，迟迟不能落地。  
“……你知道棒球场上如果垒上没人而击球手打出了全垒打，他就得独自一人绕着空荡的球场跑一圈，跑过四个垒包直到跑回本垒。那叫阳春本垒打，即使打者拼尽全力奔跑也只能得一分而已。”  
萨博很想问棒球痴究竟在说什么，但他只是温柔地听着，沉默不语地倾听黑发alpha的棒球科普。  
“但是呢，如果垒上有人，打出了本垒打，就不止能得一分了欸。那就是1＋1大于2的效果，在关键时刻甚至可以翻盘逆转。如果有人能和你一起跑向本垒，那种感觉一定很美好吧”  
“……”  
“所以，能不能请你和我一起站在垒包上，让我们一起跑向本垒好吗？我们可以得好多好多分，战胜世界上所有困难。既然你说过我们俩在一起就战无不胜，那句话就一定是真的，因为你那么聪明，因为我……那么喜欢你”  
黑发alpha梗住了喉咙，他最终鼓足勇气用赛前宣誓般的气势喊出了心中所想，老旧的木门遮不住他热烈的费洛蒙和青春洋溢的声音，那字字句句都是让萨博自惭形秽的勃发生命力，他被义无反顾的宣告搅得双眼模糊，在吱呀的开门声中他被一个温暖的怀抱搂住了。黑发alpha别扭而专横地说：  
“你既然不拒绝那我就当是默认了”  
“傻瓜，我怎么会拒绝”  
“那好，让我们先上二垒来亲个小嘴”  
斯文有礼的金发alpha被棒球社主将不知从哪学来的骚话逗得哈哈大笑，就被以吻封缄了嘴巴。黑发少年灼热的嘴唇在他的唇上厮磨着，火苗蹿燃，舔舐着萨博的胸膛，两人的费洛蒙融杂在一块，二手席梦思垫子被两个成年男人的体重折磨地橐橐作响。  
“我可以上本垒吗？”  
棒球社王牌投手带有薄茧的手掌摩挲着扒开了萨博的睡裤，那炽热的温度让萨博迷迷瞪瞪地眨了眨眼。  
更加狂暴的亲吻将金发alpha的理智全然吞噬，他在欲海里浮沉，内裤里半勃的性器被精准拿捏。艾斯使坏般隔着布料摩挲着他的茎头的丘壑，透明的淫液很快濡湿了裤头。金发alpha粗重喘息着，他暴烈的绒花香让艾斯箭在弦上的欲念愈发高涨。他实在没啥做爱经验，只能用自己擅长的自慰技巧侍弄着对方的阴茎。不过多时，金发alpha就气喘吁吁地缴械投降了，他棉麻材质的睡裤被艾斯退到膝盖处，露出紫红色的性器正吐着乳白的精液。  
“别看，好奇怪啊”  
萨博害臊地遮住了脸，羞窘地躲开了艾斯灼灼的视线，在自己好兄弟皆暗恋对象的手下出精的事实让他难堪不已。  
“你说好让我上本垒的，不许反悔”  
黑发alpha耍赖地在他颈间磨蹭，毛绒绒的头发让萨博浑身发痒，对方粗糙的舌头小心翼翼地舔弄他丑陋的刀口，爱怜地沿着那突起的疤痕留下萤亮水渍。艾斯宽大的手掌缓慢而不容拒绝地揉捏着金发alpha的臀瓣，手指几次三番撩拨那翕张的入口。被性欲搅弄地天旋地转的萨博哑着嗓子说要做就快点，他话还没说完就被急不可耐的黑发alpha翻了个身，那人褪下裤子，粗壮的阳具兴奋地弹跳出来。他伸出修长的手指潦草开拓着紧致的甬道，alpha干涩的后穴不像温软可人的Omega，可以随时随地迎接alpha硕大阳具的到来。艾斯虽然迫不及待也怕伤了身下不住呻吟的爱人，他的性器肿胀发疼，热烘烘地贴在萨博的臀缝上，那炽烈的温度夹杂着蛮横的费洛蒙，把金发alpha撩拨地两眼发红。王牌投手最终跑上了本垒，他硕大的阴茎对准最深的一点长驱直入，他俩在席卷的信息素风暴中紧紧融为一体，水乳交融的感觉让两个拨云见日的年轻人情难自已，像小孩子一样酸了鼻子。  
“我可以咬你的脖子吗，我发誓我轻轻的”  
“来吧，反正我也不会被标记”  
艾斯一边缓慢挺动着下身，一边温柔地在萨博颈间印下齿痕，他凶蛮强横的信息素在金发alpha身体内游走。萨博浑身痉挛地又射了一次，骤然缩紧的甬道让黑发alpha也差点功亏一篑。  
-妈啊，幸好幸好，差点直接去了。艾斯暗道侥幸，他横亘的alpha骄傲让他不能允许如此低级的失误，他肆意享受着那抹清丽绒花最终被他拥入怀中的快意。每一下都往最深处的宫腔进发，在细碎的呻吟中尽数释放在温暖的花床里。黑发alpha喘息了一会，很快又开始第二轮攻城略地。夜很漫长，他们缱绻的情事不过刚刚开了个头。

第二天苏醒的时候他俩赤身裸体地抱在一起，身上满是斑驳吻痕，初尝性爱滋味的年轻人自然不明白节制的道理。只是放肆地挥霍他们用不完的精力，把干净的床单弄得满是精斑。鼻间还残存着浓浓的麝香味，他俩的信息素缠绵而澎湃，让因为生物钟醒来的棒球社王牌嘿嘿笑着滚到了床底下。  
“你干嘛，一大早学毛毛虫吗？”  
金发alpha揉着眼睛不满问道，他原本光洁的颈子上鲜红的牙印明显，那是被标记的印戳，堂而皇之地宣告着此人已名草有主。  
“萨博，你打我一下，我是不是在做梦”  
清脆的巴掌响声，金发alpha坏笑着躲进了被褥里，却被恼羞成怒地黑发少年拖出来挠他的痒痒肉，他俩在美好的清晨时光嘻嘻哈哈滚作一团，连窗外的鸟叫都可爱的过分。  
“你累吗？累就再睡会”  
艾斯体贴地帮萨博拉开椅子，他和露玖一起欣赏的言情剧里初夜过后的男主角总是如此绅士翩翩。  
“有病啊，我是被肏了不是被砍了一刀好嘛”  
虽说如此金发alpha湿湿软软的甬道里还残留着精液的火烫触感，肿胀的不适感让他羞臊地调整了下坐姿。  
“我今天要去训练，晚上会比较晚回来”  
“嗯，我也要上课，训练加油”  
即将出门的黑发alpha慢慢腾腾，站在玄关处几次三番睁着puppy eyes看向享受早餐的萨博。  
“你是不是该有点表示？我要走了”  
“嗯，你想要什么表示？”  
“就是送男朋友的那种，你懂得”  
“这个吗”  
他走过去在黑发alpha的嘴上献上轻吻，本来只想求个拥抱的艾斯手忙脚乱地跑了出去，他耳边传来金发少年语带笑意的嘱托，伴着清脆鸟鸣播散如夏日太阳雨。  
“秋季联赛要拿冠军啊！”  
“你来看我就一定能赢！”

七  
秋联的第一场比赛是在T大的野球场，那是个周六下午，汹涌来袭的寒流让这个城市下了一场大雨，野球场的泥地坑洼不平，踩在上面会发出叽咕叽咕的难听声响。  
T大王牌投手黏黏糊糊地抓着金发alpha的手——他当着所有人面介绍他的现任爱人——应该也是最后一任，他央求白胡子老爹在球队的等待区给萨博安排了VIP观赛席，好让自己投球时的英姿一点不落映入萨博眼帘。  
“B大是大学联盟垫底的球队，所以我们不用太紧张，但也不能太得意忘形。咕啦啦啦，这次先发就派艾斯了，第一次在大学正式比赛上场，你得加油啊，别在男朋友面前丢脸”  
“切，老爹你也不看看我是什么人”  
艾斯笑出两排雪亮的牙齿冲萨博招了招手，他眼神坚定地站在了沾满泥浆的投手丘上。薄荷味的空气让他全身上下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，带着水气的逆风会让他赖以为傲的快速球大打折扣。  
对着丢斯做了个手势，他决定改变打法。黑发alpha的身体像一只白鹤展翅欲飞，他颀长的身形舒展在空旷的球场上，投球的姿势看似绵软无力实则后劲无穷。  
“很美吧，我高中的时候第一次看到艾斯投球就被折服了。谁能想到他以前完全没打过棒球呢”  
伊斯卡撑着下颌对一旁的萨博说道，她漂亮的瞳孔里夹杂着掩盖不住的向往。  
“是很美，他国中的时候随便投投就很美了”  
“你知道他为什么要考T大吗？那时候其实好多所学校给了比T大更好的条件要他，但他不为所动”  
金发alpha寂然无语，他看见艾斯投出的棒球在空中划出优美的弧线，鬼魅地落入丢斯的手套。说着话的伊斯卡情不自禁地发出感叹，观众席上传来雷鸣般的喝彩。  
“他现在变化球也投的很好了嘛，真是天赋惊人，再过几年技术根本无法想象。好，说回艾斯为什么要进T大甚至找我补习。他说他是为了找一个人，那个人和他说自己要考T大，就是这么简单而幼稚的原因”  
伊斯卡耸了耸肩，莫可奈何地吐槽他们的王牌投手  
“他自己肯定不好意思说的，但我觉得还是让你知道比较好。好好对我们要强又脆弱的小MVP啊萨博大人，别再玩什么不告而别了”  
萨博勉强笑了笑，他因为药物作用而疲乏的身体昭示着，很多事情往往不是你期盼得那样轻而易举。

第七局的时候比分就被拉到了10比2，加上天气恶劣，狂风大作，裁判不得已判决提前结束比赛。被初出茅庐的一年级新生杀得兵败如山倒，B大的棒球社教练显然快挂不住面子了。握手谢幕后萨博隔着大半个球场都听得见他对自己球员雷嗔电怒的训斥，和对面的愁云惨淡不同，第一次上场就大显身手的艾斯轻松愉快地哼着小曲，他揽着男朋友的肩对纽盖特教练说我们先走一步了。第二场比赛在后天下午，为了避免弦拉得太紧，纽盖特破天荒地给他们放了半天长假。  
“我们明天去看电影吧”  
艾斯坐在床上，享受着被金发alpha擦拭湿发的皇室待遇，柠檬味的洗发水为什么同一个人用闻起来却完全不一样呢。沉浸在那清爽香味里的萨博鬼使神差地点了头，答应完才发觉自己可能要头一遭翘课了。  
“我重要还是上课重要？”  
“……你”  
“哈哈，那肯定”  
黑发alpha笑着将他推倒在床上，刚换洗过的被单散发出薰衣草洗衣液的味道，他像是身处普罗旺斯的紫色花田，被一个炽热的身体压着在欲海翻沉。棒球运动员的体力是个谜一样的无底洞，重新开始写观察日记的金发alpha悄悄在心里记了一笔。  
第二天早上他俩手拉手去看了电影，长篇大论的文艺片，萨博选的。漫长的独白让累坏的艾斯几欲睡着，他看到一半确实也睡着了，毫无形象地靠在金发alpha温暖的臂膀上，口水濡湿了对方昂贵的衬衫。  
“瘦的过了，枕起来难受”  
艾斯嫌弃地拉着萨博的手带他去吃火锅，美其名曰得把你养胖自己好多个完美肉垫。他俩在烟气蒸腾中被辣椒的辛味呛得不住咳嗽，嘴巴像是涂了一层厚厚的口红。  
“我真的没有在做梦吗？”  
坐在暖洋洋的公园长椅上，艾斯再一次发出慨叹。  
“你掐一下我看看我是不是还没睡醒”  
幸福地令人发慌是种非常复杂的情绪，让人在欢天喜地和怅然若失中跌宕切换，整个人飘飘忽忽像是行走在云上。萨博无语地掐了他一下，在古铜色漂亮肌肤上留下了青痕，艾斯龇牙咧嘴地说你未免也太狠了。他生机勃勃的费洛蒙让萨博心魂激荡，金发alpha不切实际的想这要是个永不结束的梦也非常之好。  
“我下午要去训练了，还有五场比赛就可以去明治神宫打球了，你会来看的吧？你一定会来的，回头我投好不容易练会的蝴蝶球给你看”  
他们在学校门口分手道别，萨博不好意思当着大庭广众亲他，只能敷衍地抱了一下他，但那已经让艾斯像磕了兴奋剂一般雀跃不已，他飞了个吻，往野球场冲去。萨博笑着摇了摇头，下午两点的阳光晒在他金色的头发上，他笑的比金秋的黄叶还要明亮。

“萨博，你能不能解释一下这是这么回事？”  
他和自己许久未见的母亲狭路相逢，对方强势地将他拉进了车里，当着他的面摊开了那张病例表。  
“如果妈妈不去找朵丽儿医生，你是不是根本不打算告诉我们你出事了？”  
那个风度优雅的女人眼圈发红，那真是让人闻所未闻的震撼景象。  
“我说了我没事，你看我这不是还活蹦乱跳的”  
“你收声，不要以为妈妈不知道你在想什么，你搬出去公寓和其他人合租。那么破那么小的房子，你怎么可以住在那种地方？你不觉得你身上都会沾上庶民区那种熏人的臭气吗？你是不是翅膀硬了，哪天死了也不打算告诉我们？”  
萨博头昏脑涨，他甚至懒得推诿解释，只是默然无语地瞅着眼前戏演得非常好的女人、他生理和社会意义上的母亲。  
“我给你安排了下个星期的手术，既然你现在这个腺体坏了我们就换一个，总是能凑合着用的”  
“我拒绝”  
“你？”  
“是不是哪天我坏了你们也可以换一个，那干脆现在就换掉吧。我不想陪你们玩那恶心吧啦母慈子孝的贵族家家酒了，老子不干了，你们他妈的另谋他就吧”  
他是疯了才会在他娴静庄严的母亲面前说这种污言秽语，但脱口而出之后一种如释重负的快意瞬间攀上心头。他早该这么做了，鼓足勇气和这操蛋的家庭一刀两断，而不是寄希望于那缥缈的亲情，像一只被豢养的贵宾犬打扮光线地学人作揖。他脑中回荡着艾斯一腔热血投出高速旋转直球的模样，那人勇敢坚毅地面对千军万马、自在不羁地追逐着太阳的辉光，让他从小学时代起就眯着眼仰望。他是被困在笼子里的家兔，下意识敬仰那在苍穹中翱翔的苍鹰，苍鹰矫健的姿态和光滑的羽翼是自由的徽章，让他不由自主地幻想起自己和他比翼飞翔的样子。但兔子没有翅膀，那真是件可悲可叹的事情。但兔子被惹急了也是会咬人的，收敛了十余年暴戾野性的他终于在此刻发作，他毫无退路地站在悬崖边上，对着自己深恶痛绝的家族发出孤绝挑战。  
“我他妈说了我不玩了，放我出去！”  
他猛力拉着车把手，那扇铁铸的门却纹丝不动，颈后渗出冷汗，他腺体周围被细细啃咬的痕迹分毫未差地落进了奥特卢克夫人的眼中。  
“萨博，你脖子上是什么东西？”  
他用涂抹鲜红蔻丹的指甲拨开汗津津的衬衫，看到了那圆形的齿印，沸反盈天的怒火让拿腔拿调的女人丧心病狂地大叫起来。  
“萨博，你被标记了？见鬼的你和什么人厮混弄出这个？你是想气死我和你父亲吗？司机，现在就开车我们回家！”  
豪华轿车在校道上掉了个头，擦着人行横道往校外开去，碰巧路过的beta女孩，盯着那熟悉的车牌，忧虑地蹙紧了眉毛。

萨博失踪了，和三年前一样不告而别，仓猝地让人觉得他从未存在过。布满阴湿霉味的老房里还悠荡着他恬淡的费洛蒙，衣柜里他的衣服还安安静静悬挂着，但他人已经不见了，黑发alpha坐在客厅中央死死盯着桌上他们并排放着的马克杯，便签纸上还贴着“比赛加油:-D”——怎么看怎么像是讽刺。  
训练中途他曾经给萨博发了条SNS，指明晚上一起去吃韩国菜，但直到训练结束萨博也没有回复。他那时候只是暗地奇怪，推搪认定金发alpha只是今天比较忙。回到老房之后他饿着肚子等萨博回来，两个人可以手牵手去外面觅食，像其他恩恩爱爱的小情侣一样享受夜的美妙。但简讯传了一条又一条，从救救孩子孩子要饿死了到你他妈是出轨了还不回家，全像落入海底的砂砾般渺无音讯，他急了，某段不愿触及的记忆复苏，他拨通了萨博的电话却只接受到嘟嘟的盲音。他用战栗的手指狠狠掐了一下自己，确定这一段并不是他三年中时常陷入的噩梦。金发alpha消失了，没在他的生活里留下半分痕迹，只有心湖不断荡开的涟漪，让人目眩神晕。  
艾斯挖空心思思索能找到金发alpha的方式，空空的胃袋丢人的鸣叫着，往上泛着酸水，但他熟视无睹。他检索了所有的网页APP，希冀能找到一星半点的线索，但那个alpha低调而神秘，除了学校主页上奖学金公示的模糊照片他好像从未在这所学校存在过。他电话询问政治经济学院的社团前辈，却也只得到了否定的回答。金发alpha像是个杳渺的鬼魅存在于这所校风开放、社团活动多如繁星的大学里，他没什么朋友，每天的轨道不过是从教室到食堂到图书馆，身边的交集除了某个碍眼的beta女孩外就没有别人了……艾斯太阳穴跳动，他突然想起还有克尔拉，那个金发女孩说不定知道些什么，但他并没有克尔拉的联系方式。  
“丢斯，你帮我查查国际关系学大二或者大三的一个叫克尔拉的女beta的电话，我有急事找她”  
刚做了自己升官发财美梦的丢斯被刺耳的手机铃吵醒，敢怒不敢言地在半夜三点搜索起某人的信息。  
“大哥你早点睡吧，我们明天还要比赛呢，输了可不止是被老爹骂一顿的下场了”  
那也得睡得着吧，黑发alpha睁着眼睛躺在床上一夜无眠，下雨了，哗哗啦啦的雨声让艾斯心绪一片凄凉。

他在踏上球场前知道了克尔拉的联系方式，爆炸的怒气和焦躁让他有了个狂妄的打算。  
“我会在一小时之内结束比赛”  
伊斯卡诧异的对斯卡尔使了个眼色，获得对方我也不清楚投手犯了什么毛病的暗示。睡眠不足的丢斯苦逼地蹲在本垒上，他看着对面面无表情但气势黑暗如地狱来使的艾斯，暗暗为这场的对手捏了把汗。  
“三好球，打手出局”  
“三好球，打手出局”  
“三好球，打手出局，攻守交换”  
被155km高速旋转的直球震慑，下场的打手连腿都在打战，他们甚至开始怀疑自己的存在价值，比起打棒球是不是更该回乡下种地。纽盖特教练叫了暂停，他示意让大三的萨奇顶上艾斯的投手位，MVP今天异常的状态让经验丰富的他也忍不住蹙眉。  
“你小子是不是有什么毛病，我昨天战术讲解的时候明明说过今天主要任务是掌握比赛节奏，主要走防守路线，好为接下来对D大的比赛节省体力。合着你完全没听我的话是吧？”  
“老爹，我只是觉得可以提前结束比赛会更好”  
“别说了，我今天不会让你上场的，你什么时候恢复原来的状态什么时候再从等待席上下来吧”  
黑发alpha大脑一片空白，他耳边如雷般的欢呼声遥远地似在另一个时空，他捏着手上皱皱巴巴的纸条，半晌也没有力气拨通那条号码。万一克尔拉说它并不认识一个叫萨博的人、万一过去的一切不过是他人格分裂的产物、万一的万一克尔拉告诉他萨博不要他了……那些想象滑稽又可悲，但自忖坚强的他却情不自禁地这样想。  
“三垒安打，T大得分”  
他们好像赢了吧，伊斯卡搂着他的脖子声嘶力竭地欢呼，他却像是沉入海洋球堆里使不上力气发不出声音。

“我有点事先走了”  
他表情麻木地离开了欢欣庆祝的队伍，呆在冷冷清清的老房里拿着沉重的手机畏缩着。咬咬牙拨通了号码，清脆铃响后声音甜美的女孩接通了电话。  
“喂，请问找谁？”  
“你是克尔拉吗？我是艾斯，我想问……你知道萨博去哪了吗？”  
女孩沉默不语，沙沙作响的讯号让艾斯的血糖降低，他头晕口干地靠在了沙发椅背上。  
“嗯，艾斯君你好。萨博今天也没来学校呢，我打他的电话也打不通，但我大概知道他去哪里了……”  
女孩啜泣的声音通过虚悬的信号塔在空气里传播，隔着0点几秒的延迟畅通无阻的激荡艾斯鼓膜，那些被掩盖的真相像剥离体表的皮肤，在鲜血淋漓的身上散发出腥臭的铁锈味。萨博原来真的是个beta，那一触即离的渺茫过去并不是他擅自揣测的幻梦，那浅淡的火绒草原本该是他第一次嗅闻的那样，在飘着细雨的仲春不打商量嵌入他青涩的爱恋；金发少年原来一直压抑着疼痛在漫漫长夜吞下苦涩的药片，只为了在他汹涌的信息素潮水里保持清醒，他的指甲将手掌刺破，流出的血液是他禁示自己的航标——他们生来就不该是一个世界的人，诧然相遇不过徒增伤怀。是自己不问缘由不知深浅地搅翻了他古井无波的心海，撒野而无赖地让对方再离不开自己、即使伤痕累累也总想着再贪图一丝半毫。  
“那他会怎么样？他会死吗？”  
艾斯茫然无措地问道，他没心没肺地和金发alpha厮混在一起，却从未深深关切过他的抑郁和痛苦，自以为是他和自己一样幸福快乐。  
“我不知道，呜，艾斯，我们该怎么办啊，我好害怕”  
“不要哭了，哭并不能解决问题不是吗？”  
他边安慰着克尔拉，边恶狠狠擦干自己眼角涌出的冰凉泪水，他束手无策，只能没用地坐在破败的阴暗老房里，后悔自己前十余年的混蛋行径。他开始质疑自己，如果那天十岁的他没有因为逃避打预防针而跑出医院，偷偷摸摸溜进那撞寂寥大宅、在日光斑驳的树顶上悄然拨动某位金发小少年的心弦，那之后的一切是不是不会变成这样？又或者他早该看出来萨博的不快乐，在国中年代毅然决然拉着他的手私奔到光怪陆离的东京，像两只自由的小鸟翱翔在碧蓝的晴空中。他厌恶他爸大男子主义的专制行径，自说自话毫不体恤他人想法，原来自己也差不多混账，是一个模子里刻出来的傻瓜父子。

八  
“现在的体制并不完善，beta和Omega并没有获得合理的对待，而alpha又被冠以太过沉重的负担。所以我想成为一个能改变这个社会的人，让所有人不再因为ABO的性别桎梏而郁郁不前，我想让所有人都自由地追求自己想做的事情，所以我要考T大政治学院、成为一个能对这个世界产生那么一点不一样的人”  
十一岁的艾斯还带着婴儿肥，他昏昏欲睡地听着金发小男孩开始兴致勃勃地和他诉说理想抱负，嘴里的甜饼干都索然无味。  
“那么艾斯呢？你长大之后想做些什么？”  
“我没想过这个问题，我觉得它也不重要吧”  
“你怎么能这么说呢？人生不过几十载而已，如果不早点考虑要做些什么的话，以后就来不及啦”  
我想就像现在这样和你永远在一起，艾斯浮上心头的第一句话就是这句，倏忽又被那话中潜藏的肉麻情愫激的打了个哆嗦。他红着脸嚼着甜点掩饰，细密的碎渣扑簌落进洁净的地毯里。  
“萨博真的好厉害，好成熟，像个大人一样”  
他总是兴高采烈地和露玖炫耀他意外结识的小朋友，那位小朋友住在电视里才会出现的豪华房子里、博闻强识无所不知，和上蹿下跳的他完全不一样，是个理智聪慧的小伙子，对未来充满计划和想法。露玖微笑着点头，将烤好的曲奇饼放进艾斯的袋子里，让他邀请小伙伴来家里做客。  
“我没办法出门，帮我谢谢你妈妈，她烤的饼干很好吃”  
艾斯跳到树下冲楼上的萨博挥手，他满心喜悦地跑到了阳光下面，踏着茵茵绿草走出了闭塞的缧绁。  
艾斯和萨博在一起的时候总会有种跃然而升的自卑，他觉得自己实在是浑浑噩噩傻里傻气，因为一点小事就和隔壁学校的混混头子大打出手。他火焰一样的性格让他没办法接受半分让步，他孤注一掷地捍卫着那些可能不算重要的小事，像燎原野火也像凶猛猎豹，不受约束与教化，眼神狠恶地怒视着他的猎物。少年人无处发泄的精力全花在挑衅斗殴上，遍地鳞伤也绝不低头。当萨博文质彬彬地出现在校门口，他身边簇拥着和他一样优秀风雅的男女，那些人用艳羡的目光注视着众星捧月的金发少年，艾斯澎湃的焦躁就益发收束不住了。他用更加不要命的打法放纵自己，在获得金发少年心疼和怜恤的眼神时如一只被驯服的大狗发出咕噜噜的喉音。  
“你这样不行啊，要是再继续下去你能不能考上高中都是个问题”  
萨博看着他20分的数学考卷发出哀叹  
“我才教过你分数运算你怎么又写错了？”  
“你再教一遍不就好了，对了，你想玩扑克吗，我带牌来了”  
“为了你一个月后的期中考，我觉得我们还是开始学习比较好”  
在霞光满天中他俩肩并肩坐在波光粼粼的堤岸，金发少年掏出数学课本帮他讲题，艾斯左耳进右耳出地走着神，他放任自流的态度让备受挫折的小老师瞬间恼火。  
“我以后是要考T大的，你要是不努力，我们怎么能一直在一起？”  
艾斯滞住了，他没想到原来萨博也天天思考着和他永远在一起的方法，从天而降的愧疚几乎要将他侵蚀了。黑发少年羞惭地嗯了一声，为自己的稀里糊涂鞠了一把热泪。  
那之后他开始好好学习，起码课认真听、作业努力做、有不会的跑去骚扰萨博，连架都打得少了。他现在或许可以斩钉截铁回答萨博的问题，你未来想做什么？——想和你一起考T大。  
他顺利拿到了国中毕业证，兴冲冲地跑去见那心心念念的金发少年，想同他第一个分享自己所有的喜怒哀乐，从第一次拿到A到投出的第一枚变速球，但他目睹的是萨博西装笔挺坐进奢华轿车里的定格。他们隔着一条街遥遥相望，那是两个世界之间无法逾越的鸿差。

艾斯眼睛干涩地惊醒了，暖气开得太足，他现在浑身缺水，嘴唇干裂唇齿发麻。  
“萨博，帮我倒杯水”  
艾斯喊完才想起来这个空档的老屋里只剩他一个人了。自嘲地笑了笑，他拖着沉重的身体去客厅倒了杯水，房间中绒花的香气已经寡淡到捕捉不住了，alpha强横的信息素在经历几天风吹洗礼后，也不甘不愿地偃旗息鼓。萨博失踪四天了，他用遍所有法子挖心剖肝地寻找他，却除了“您拨打的用户正忙”外一无所获。克尔拉第二天早晨眼皮红肿地来过，给他送来了萨博落在图书馆的笔记本。光风霁月的学霸曾天天坐在图书馆里的落地窗旁热切而隐秘地注视着他，浅笑着在干净的原稿纸上画下他投球的姿态。  
“萨博真的很喜欢你，你不要误会他”  
克尔拉抹着眼泪走了，她大一那年意外接待了前来T大参观日的萨博，莫名其妙成为了金发alpha唯一的倾听者。即使了解萨博过去三年经历的所有一切，她却依然无法真正靠近金发alpha的内心深处，那里住了一个黑色头发的小男孩，长了雀斑的脸桀骜不驯地俯视整个世界，他潇洒自在，从未被条条框框束缚。  
“喜欢是比需要多一度的情感，少一度我可以压抑住沸腾的思念；多一度我会将自己逼疯。但我对艾斯恰恰好是不多不少的一度，我想到他就会不由自主地笑出来，情不自禁幻想他又飞去了多高的天空。我又嫉妒又骄傲，我想我自己的一部分也跟着他飞出了那偌大的房子，无拘无束地活着。”  
金发alpha搅拌着那杯半凉的拿铁，语调起伏地对克尔拉说道，那天窗外刚好经过一只白鸥，它雪白的羽翼擦着海面掠过，溅起晶莹的浪花消失在遥遥穹苍。  
“如果有下辈子可能当只鸟会比较好吧”  
“但当海鸥只能活二十五年”  
“够了，与其苟延残喘活不如轰轰烈烈死，像斐南迪大公那样以死改变世界流向不是也挺厉害吗”  
萨博和克尔拉相视一笑，两个月后的某一天金发alpha又遇到了他的那只不会被任何人驯化的狐狸。

T大棒球社在黄金一代球员的带领下一路过关斩将，顺风顺水地杀入了半决赛。半决赛对阵之前练习赛的对手C大，C大教练洛克斯吹胡子瞪眼睛地和纽盖特老爹吹逼我们这次要一雪前耻。  
“咕啦啦啦，痴人说梦”  
“我们队的蒂奇可比你们的艾斯厉害多了，不信赛场见真章”  
纽盖特教练额头滚下几条黑线，他本欲当做杀手锏的王牌投手已经连续几天神游太虚，赛场失误不断，他不得已换下艾斯让前辈们顶上。虽然马尔科他们强到全无敌手，但新兵练手的计划倒是提前破产了。  
“艾斯混小子，这次你必须给我上，你看看蒂奇正在嘲讽你，你能咽下这口气吗？”  
白胡子老爹咬牙切齿地教训着不争气的先发投手，他不明白为什么短短一周时间艾斯能从生龙活虎的状态委顿成一滩烂泥。  
“那就让他嘲讽吧”  
艾斯破罐子破摔地回答，他现在脑子里一团浆糊，没办法处理超过三个字的信息。  
“你他妈”  
纽盖特叹了口气，摆着手让比斯塔先发。他对艾斯爱之深责之切，现在颇有种吾儿叛逆伤透吾心的凄楚。  
“我没记错你爸爸罗杰以前也是棒球运动员吧”  
比赛开始之后艾斯突然听见白胡子用不夹杂任何情绪的语气这样问他，黑发alpha敷衍地闷哼一声。  
“他曾经也是高中赛场上和我同台竞争的王牌投手，他比很多人都要厉害，却在拿到甲子园冠军和大学联赛优胜后毫无留念的退役，甘愿回家当个寂寂无名的渔夫。你或许指责过他自甘堕落、没有野心，但你知道他为什么打棒球又为什么退役吗？”  
艾斯沉默了，老爹的训责让他莫名想起罗杰灿烂的傻笑，那人被海上大风摧残得满是皱纹的脸成日笑着扛起生活的重担。男孩子小时候总是会崇拜父亲的一切，他宽阔的肩膀和笔直的脊梁让艾斯心向往之，那时候他心里的罗杰是世界上最帅的男人、是拯救全宇宙的超级英雄；然后他长大了，父亲这个词汇变成羞于启齿的禁区，他开始抱怨他的爸爸怎么那么懒那么霸道专制那么默默无闻，罗杰擦拭自己光彩黯淡的奖杯和露玖吹嘘，指着电视上的职棒明星说艾斯小子你知道那个人以前是我的后辈吗……黑发少年不满地溜出家门，他想自己爸爸要是电视上威风凛凛的投手该有多好。  
“因为他遇到了露玖，他高中打棒球就是为了吸引露玖的注意，后来露玖怀了你他就回家结婚了。站在多高的领奖台上受千万人欢呼并不是一个男人毕生的追求，找到那个打从心底会为你加油呐喊、和你一起走过几十载无聊人生、你愿用尽全力去保护的人才是一个男人该做的事。有时候你可能会走岔路，以为遇到了对的人，但那些可能都是错觉”  
艾斯在泪眼婆娑中看见了伫立在赛场旁的纽盖特老爹，那个强壮的背影似乎渐渐和罗杰的重叠在一起，他颤抖问道，那如果我遇到了那个人他却不见了呢。  
纽盖特的身体微微抽搐，他似乎回忆起自己因循自误的过去，他转过头对陷入情感旋涡的alpha掷地有声地说道：  
“那就去把他找回来，拼死也要找回来，无论花多少年都找回来。站在世界中央和全世界宣告你在找他，并且会一直找下去。但首先，你觉得他会想看到你现在举步不前的样子吗？”  
“不会，萨博说他最喜欢看我打棒球”  
黑发alpha在大庭广众之下哭得稀里哗啦，丢人地用粗稜的棒球手套抹着眼泪，他原本混沌不堪的大脑一脉清朗，他夺回失散的力量意志坚定地投出那枚旋转的蝴蝶球，他似乎应允过在金发少年面前展示他费劲千辛万苦才学会的绝招。那飞驰的球路像是他埋在心底的誓约之剑，勇往直前地刺向那遥不可知的未来，他会站在世界中心对着所有镁光灯和摄像记者大声说出那句话。  
“我的理想是，一辈子和你在一起”

九  
艾斯不知道甲子园决赛那天其实萨博也来了，金发少年站在人潮攒动的体育馆门口凝望着大屏幕上艾斯淌着汗水的脸。海正演奏部乐笛声嘈杂，观众席上震耳欲聋的喝彩让逃出医院的金发alpha双眼呆滞。九局下半比分6比6，海事正义进攻，垒上无人，黑桃国高的王牌投手波特卡斯D艾斯正打算投出一决胜负的最后一球。站在他面前攥着球棒的击球员萨卡斯基不屑地笑着，他全身上下似乎毫无破绽。体力耗尽而日光毒辣，黑发alpha像是中蛊一样眼前发黑，他快举不起自己酸软的手臂了。之前九局他半点没从萨卡斯基身上占到便宜，对方球棒过处都是尽在掌握的方距，他飒沓凌厉的快速球没能给萨卡斯基造成分毫麻烦。他们所有人拼尽全力才保住了平分的分差，体力却也大大损耗。他必须投出一个好球，才能稳定队员们摇摇欲坠的求胜意志。  
白色的棒球在萨卡斯基的球棒上发出清脆的击打，那个球划着弧形的曲线往外野飞去，他看见岩流伸长手臂目眦欲裂地要接住那枚缥缈的棒球——萨卡斯基上垒了，他绕场一周站在本垒的垒包上用看垃圾的眼神看着他。  
“失败者”  
那是独独落入艾斯耳中的一句话，在观众声嘶力竭的欢呼中他跪倒在甲子园被炙烤滚烫的泥地上，脑中想的全是那个人的样子——萨博，没有你在，我怎么赢呢？  
场馆外的金发alpha在像素低劣的大屏幕上见证了艾斯最狼狈的时刻，那个十八岁的男孩不服气的泪水滴落在甲子园球场，每一滴都让他颈后的刀伤如火烤般疼痛。他好想抱抱艾斯告诉他已经做得够好了，却被赶来的医生粗暴地塞进了车里，麻醉剂的作用下他对自己的身体没有半点控制权，他听见自己在喊艾斯的名字，荧幕上的黑发alpha转过头寻找些什么。或许是在找着某个失约的混蛋，在昏迷之前萨博不由得这样想。  
可惜的是他这次可能也要失约了。金发alpha被绑着拘束带按在了床上，死命挣扎也不过只能在手腕上留下刺痛的红痕。他听见门外母亲和医生正在交谈着，关于他颈上的标记可不可以用人力去掉。萨博无奈地扯起嘴角，他没想到自己因为一时意乱情迷而让alpha留下的临时标记居然在焦灼的此刻将他从悬崖边缘拉了回来。alpha对alpha的临时标记最多只能持续十天、对beta则是一个月，在被标记过程中腺体会自然生出保护机制，为可能孕育在宫腔内的受精卵提供稳定且持续的父方费洛蒙。所以他暴烈恣睢的母亲并没有办法直接将他压到手术室里，大手一挥切掉他衰败的腺体换成崭新的替代品，他冥冥之中被艾斯救了一命。移植腺体不如让他去死，他不想再重复过去将近二十年被操控的人生，那些使他如同傀儡的过去他下定决心要一刀两断——即使倚靠的是自己的死亡。  
“萨博，你让妈妈我说你什么好。医生说手术只能等标记消了才能做了，这段时间你就老老实实呆在医院里，哪都不许去”  
他保养得体的母亲用冷冰冰的手指摩挲他的脸颊，金发alpha不适地打了个寒噤，他双目布满血丝，因为之前声嘶力竭的反抗嗓子火辣辣地疼。他无能为力地被绑在病床上，丝毫没有谈条件的资格。  
“朵丽儿医生呢？我要见她”  
萨博声音喑哑地问道，他把那缥缈的可能性寄托在雷厉风行嘴硬心软的女医生身上，却只获得了奥特卢克夫人冷冷的回绝。  
“那个门外汉医生？她不够专业，我把她炒了。你放心凯撒教授会好好处理的，你忘了你之前的手术也是他做的？”  
“让他离我远点！你们都是疯子！”  
金发alpha无计可施地大喊，他颈间的陈伤撕裂开来，汩汩冒着脓血。他在病床上筛糠式的颤抖，却只是被漠然的医生施打大剂量的镇静剂，他在三年中重复了无数次的黑暗记忆再一次避无可避地回溯。他在幽玄中沉沦时恍惚觉得自己还坐在窗明几净的图书馆里，隔着薄薄的玻璃窗遥望着那个神采飞扬的棒球少年。画面一转那人穿着棒球衫大步流星在丝绒般的草坪上跑远，他环视四周发觉自己是被钉在窗前的画，一只奄奄一息的兔子在他手中渐渐失去温度。他呐喊道艾斯你回来它要死了，在艳红如火的落日下捧着兔子冷掉的尸体的他嚎啕大哭，但那消失在最后一抹夕照下的黑发少年，到最后也没回头——他变成了一只展翅飞翔的火鸟，毫无眷念地直冲云霄，丢下了死去的兔子和自己，被铺天盖地的寒夜吞噬殆尽。  
后半夜他醒了，身上插着透明的管子，生理盐水滴滴答答的声音让金发alpha有些尿急。他眼眶是干燥的，泪腺似乎和腺体一样老化，再无法制造泪水。即使他心脏像是被捏住一样滞涩酸楚，他还是哭不出来。他挣扎着按响了呼叫铃，对赶来的护士小姐说自己要上洗手间。  
冷若寒冰的护士小姐不动声色地帮他解开了束缚带，他在三个护士的咄咄目光下羞耻地解决了生理需求。他被噩梦刺激清醒的脑子开始重新运转，他孤注一掷地计划着脱逃、比一年前那次失败的出走要成功无数倍的脱逃，能让他从此逃离这个金碧辉煌的笼网，将三年间他未曾做到的事情完成——站在明治神宫野球场的看台上向投手丘上孤独的黑发少年大声宣告自己的信守诺言。那样他短暂的一生或许会更有意义，起码能目睹那个风华正茂的alpha走上花团锦簇的领奖台，毫不费力地踏进熠熠生辉的未来。他躺在床上阖起眼睛，不自觉幻想起alpha获胜之后的傻样，那人笑着放肆而欠揍，是七月烦暑阳光普照，他一定会亲眼看到。

三垒安打，以藏轻松回到本垒，T大在半决赛中经过三小时四十分钟苦战，终于以6比4的微弱分差战胜了去年的亚军B大。B大棒球社社长、蝉联三届的最佳击球员的卡塔库栗握着艾斯的手说自己输得心服口服。伊斯卡长舒了一口气，庆幸他们无所不能的王牌投手又回来了。在延长赛上是黑发alpha靠着威力十足的快速球稳住局势，他们才能化险为夷取得最终胜利。现在连实力强劲的击球手卡塔库栗前辈都认同了艾斯的能力，伊斯卡不得不吐着舌头承认眼前倏忽变得寡言少语的黑发alpha未来的成就已经不是她这个凡人能够想象的了。  
“所以你意思是艾斯之前状态不好是因为萨博又不见了？”  
粉发女孩坐在看台上，着恼地将手中的草莓牛奶吸管咬的咔嚓作响。  
“我明明和萨博那家伙说别玩什么不告而别的把戏，他竟然不听？还有他妈的艾斯就因为这种事神游了三场比赛？！！”  
丢斯后背冒汗地看着风风火火的伊斯卡大动肝火，他有理由怀疑如果金发alpha身处现场会被干脆利落地剁成三百块，然后甩到艾斯门前让他自己把倒霉的爱人拼回来。  
“萨博也是有苦衷的吧”  
“他能有什么苦衷？回家生孩子吗？我告诉你就算是他生孩子也得爬回来给我看比赛，如果我们回头决赛输了都怪他”  
“你这话未免也太过激了点”  
“你他妈知不知道校方说了，如果今年我们没有获得秋联优胜，纽盖特教练会引咎辞职”  
丢斯愣住了，连带刚踏上看台阶梯的艾斯，他俩眼冒金星地听着经理人的惊天内幕。  
“校方就是那个死皮不要脸的样子，输了比赛就会说你们为什么没有赢，赢了又要求赢两次三次四次，好像我们辛辛苦苦拼出来的结果是他们政绩上理所当然的荣耀。之前艾斯那么多次驳校方面子都是老爹一个人扛下来的，校领导早就对他不爽了。你知道我们棒球社就没有一个处事圆滑的人，如果不是战绩不错教练他早就要被辞退了。”  
女孩喝了一口甜腻的草莓牛奶，她像是发泄一样将那些压得她喘不过气的真相倾吐，说着说着语气哽咽。  
“所以你们死活不能输知道吗？要是输了棒球社就完了。我一辈子不会原谅艾斯和萨博的”  
黑发alpha默默听着女孩的抽泣，他在楼梯间的阴影下用力地握了握拳。我一定会赢的，他用无声的口型发誓，转身走出了运动场。

“火拳艾斯VS赤犬萨卡斯基，命运の双雄会”  
第二天报纸体育版头条文章刊登的是黑发alpha和老对手萨卡斯基的P图，他俩虎视眈眈地怒瞪着对方，周围火焰四起。专业且敬业的记者卡莉法用几千字洋洋洒洒的文章分析了两位职棒届明日之星、备受瞩目的大学联赛新兵的爱恨情仇。连同他们的背景经历爱好逸闻都罗列在册，其八卦程度让罗杰看了都要喷水。  
“笔者在咨询了知名占星师霍金斯先生之后，深刻发觉波特卡斯D艾斯和萨卡斯基完全是打从娘胎溯源命盘上的不对付。艾斯是太阳摩羯上升射手S型血，性格莽撞中粗中有细，心思细腻容易钻牛角尖，但因为上升星座的影响处事较为豁达，表现在擅长投掷一往无前的快速球，直截了当从不弯绕，但也一样可以投线路多变的变速球和变化球；而萨卡斯基则是太阳狮子上升处女F型血，这种人看似鲁莽炽烈实则狡黠精明精于心计，而且偏执顽强固执己见，从他的打击方式就可以看出来——宁愿挥空棒也从不放弃任意一球。他俩就是水火不容的天与地，命中注定的对手。艾斯君高中才接触棒球，可以说是半路出家的鬼才；而萨卡斯基从小学一年级就开始练习棒球，是家学渊源的努力天才，他们相互敌视说不定也是学院派野球手对实践派野球手的固有敌意呢？”  
克尔拉捏着那张报纸在艾斯面前一边读一边笑，她恍然中觉得自己的人鱼线计划估摸能提前达成了。萨博失踪后他俩像惺惺相惜的战友般迅速熟稔起来，艾斯明白了萨博对克尔拉与众不同的信赖，眼前的beta女孩身上有种温润可亲的气质，让人不自觉放低了戒备，开诚布公敞开胸怀。  
“所以呢，你今天找我来有什么事？我明天决赛只想好好休息”  
“咳咳咳，对对对说正事。”  
笑的虚脱的金发女孩好整以暇地清了清嗓子，她掏出笔记本开始涂画着什么。  
“我花好大心思找到了萨博之前主治医师的联系方式，她住的离学校不算远，如果你有空的可以去问问她，说不定能有什么线索。我和教授约好了帮他整理资料，所以先走了”  
克尔拉起身将那张潦草的地图放到了他手上，匆匆忙忙离开了。轻薄的纸上还写了一行清秀的字迹：决赛加油小艾斯:）  
“你们学政治的就喜欢画画是吗？”  
艾斯笑了出来，他结了账，双手插兜走出了咖啡店的门。他站在马路上思考了半晌，最终迈着沉重的步伐往地图指示的方向走去了。即使他立下誓言自己一个人也可以赢，他却还是暗中祈祷萨博会来。不过他不来也没事，因为我迟早会找到他。  
黑发alpha站在秀丽的独栋洋房门前，紫红色的乐杜鹃从二楼阳台垂下来，在门檐上形成迤逦的顶棚。艾斯深吸了口气，摁响了门铃，过了许久也无人应答。  
他正待转身离去，却听见了屋里传来下楼的声响。  
“谁啊，打搅老娘好梦”  
据闻是医学界翘楚的朵丽儿医生毫无形象地打开了门，她披散着乱糟糟的白发，身上还散发出刺鼻的酒味。  
“请问，是朵丽儿医生吗？”  
“是我，但老娘我刚被炒了，已经算不上正经医生了。臭小子有屁快放，我借酒消愁好不容易才睡着”  
“咳，请问你知道萨博吗？就是个金发的alpha，我听人说他曾经是你的病人”  
老婆婆用灰色的眼睛从上到下地扫视了他一遍，让黑发alpha浑身不自在几欲发作，但有求于人的他还是憋屈地忍住了。  
“进来吧”  
朵丽儿招了招手，他被赦免进入了那所幽暗的宅邸，好像无辜的路人意外闯入女巫之家。

“所以你和萨博是什么关系？他情人吗？”  
朵丽儿点燃香烟，尼古丁的气味让黑发alpha直达喷嚏。  
“他是我兄弟，也是我男朋友”  
“哦，上过床那种？”  
艾斯红着脸点了点头，自诩厚脸皮的他在这个直言不讳的老妖婆面前竟是小巫见大巫。  
“你是上面那个吧，我看你没有被标记的印迹”  
“嗯”  
朵丽儿将烟灰抖落在粗陶杯子里，不拘小节地翘起了二郎腿，她抓了抓自己乱蓬蓬的白发语气平淡地问道  
“那你对萨博过去三年发生了什么都知道吗?”  
“克尔拉告诉了我曾经是个beta，是被改造成alpha的”  
“嗯，你竟然知道了这些我们的对话会简单很多。萨博遇到麻烦了，那场实验并不成功，虽然在最初一段时间他的性腺呈现出alpha的样子，却是挥霍生命力造成的假象，他的腺体在加速老化，如果不及时处理会危及性命”  
这些克尔拉都曾告诉过他，却在听见更专业的医生宣判时化作了压在心头的千斤巨石，艾斯被熏人的烟草味弄得眼圈发红，他不争气地问那萨博是死了吗。  
“说什么屁话，别咒人家行吗。你男朋友还活着，暂时活得好好的。但他那对混账父母不信邪，还要给他弄什么腺体移植。还是凯撒那傻逼主导的，这样下去他本来不会死都得被折腾死。我上书反对他们反人道的暴行，结果就像你看到了，我丢掉了饭碗，只能和你这种门外汉小鬼聊学术问题”  
“那萨博现在在哪？”  
在确定金发alpha还活得好好的时刻艾斯重又平稳了心情，他目光灼灼地问道  
“他父母帮他办了转院，我也不知道他们去了哪。不过可以肯定的是那场成功率未知的手术并不会那么快进行，如果你临时标记了他的话”  
“那我该怎么做？我能去哪找到他？”  
“冷静，小伙子，你忙得团团转也只是大海捞针罢了。如果我没记错你就是电视上那个棒球明星吧，你不是明天还有场很重要的比赛吗？何不先打好比赛我们再一起商量关于找人的事。我想萨博也想看到你获得优胜的样子”  
“我一定会赢的”  
一缕阳光穿越合拢的窗纱照在艾斯黑色的头发上，朵丽儿看着眼前青春洋溢的坚定年轻人，挑眉浅笑。

十  
编辑主题：寻人。♠fireballer♠的提问：我的男朋友失踪了，如果有线索欢迎提供  
问题描述：如题，本人男朋友是位金发碧眼帅气潇洒的alpha，信息素是雪绒花味。七天前于X市消失踪影，失踪时穿蓝色衬衫卡其色长裤。他得了重病，应该在医院或者疗养院之类的地方，如果有人遇到过符合描述的人请联系题主，大恩不言谢

南海万磁王举报了问题，举报理由：抄袭电视剧《回忆中那年夏天苦涩的咖喱乌冬面》第18-21集剧情，蹭热度不要碧莲  
Germa Winch Green666回答了问题：呕，又是恶心同性恋，全家死光最好  
天下第一女剑豪回答了问题：等等，这不是那个暗恋舍友帖的题主吗？弄半天是网络写手？这情节也太捉急了吧⊙﹏⊙‖∣（还有那个崆峒的疯子怎么每次都会出现啊）  
🍊与风车评论了回答：emmmm，虽然一直相信题主，但这个剧情发展我真是意想不到，一秒钟奔着八点档狗血剧去了阿西，难道我的感情都错付了吗？😡😡😡  
魅惑的香水🐈回答了问题：你们在事情没搞清楚之前先不要骂嘛，万一是真的题主岂不是更难过了😣我相信题主不会随便骗人的，你是在告白之后发现男朋友得了绝症而对方一直瞒着你甚至故意失踪不让你看见他临终前的样子吗？你们太好了吧，我快哭了😭  
暴躁老哥在线修船回答了问题：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，你们这些混蛋真的super棒的👍🏽👍🏽  
蓝色鲁道夫爱吃棉花糖回答了问题：（悄悄）我感觉我实习的医院真的有这么一个人……住在VIP病房的，我也是远远看了一眼就被赶走了  
🍊与风车评论了回答：所以真的是真的？？？不是湖绿？？？卧槽那这个剧情简直比电视剧还刺激。。。抱抱题主，你私聊下楼上这位看能不能找到男朋友吧  
爱吃披萨的波尼评论了回答：我为你们之间的爱情哭湿了三条手绢，有后续请第一时间现场直播  
魅惑的香水🐈评论了回答：赞同  
💅不想当傻逼们姐姐的0️⃣9️⃣评论了回答：赞同楼上  
蓝色鲁道夫爱吃棉花糖回答了问题：题主找我了，我现在整个人有点不好。。。  
ghost princess❤️毛绒绒评论了回答：什么什么？我搬好了我的小板凳泡上了热可可(*❦ω❦)  
🍊与风车评论了回答：👂👂👂  
❀❀友谊之花❀❀评论了回答：👂👂👂  
魅惑的香水🐈评论了回答：鲁道夫同学好厉害，真是爱神丘比特再世吧  
蓝色鲁道夫爱吃棉花糖回答了问题：我不好暴露题主信息😭但总之就是，我一辈子支持两情相悦的恋爱不管是什么性别身份😭😭，还有你夸我我才不会高兴的呢混蛋~~  
………………

“你是萨博吗？”  
金发alpha在昏沉之际听见耳旁有个轻快的男声悄悄问他，他全身上下因为镇定剂的作用连抬起手指都费力，只能眨了眨眼睛当做回应。  
“我是艾斯派来的，我叫乔巴。你不要太担心，我一定会救你出去”  
他晕眩出看清了床边毛茸茸的脑袋，那是个大概十五六岁的小男孩，扑闪着小鹿一样的眼睛担忧地看着他。  
“你没事吧？”  
萨博呻吟了一声，扎在手背上的针头滚落下来，苍白的皮肤上青色的血管涌出鲜红的血液，让一旁的男孩惊慌失措。  
“你你你你流血了，医生，医生，我去找医生”  
他手忙脚乱中撞到了床头柜尖角，被那刺痛拉回了理智，他突然反应过来自己就是医生、实习医生。男孩小心翼翼给萨博的伤口消毒，他周身温暖的棉花糖味道让萨博莫名心安，金发alpha用嘶哑的声音问道现在是什么时候了。  
“10月25号，星期六哦，我看看时间现在是早上六点半”  
10月25日，那是大学野球秋季联赛决赛的日子，开赛时间在三个小时之后。金发alpha着急地起身，他浑身上下酸软无力，尝试了几次都重重跌回了床上。  
“是艾斯派你来的？你是来救我走的吗？”  
“你别着急啊，我只是个实习医生，是偷偷进来的，你要是太吵我们会被发现的”  
“你知道出去的门在哪里？还有这是哪？离明治神宫野球场远不远？快说话啊，要来不及了”  
棕发男孩、胆小怯弱的beta、刚在私立医院实习了一个月的托尼托尼乔巴被一连串言辞激烈的提问吓得呆愣当场。眼前的金发alpha重复着第n次站起摔倒的动作，满眼通红地嘶吼道  
“你快点告诉我，要来不及了”  
他怎么可能不着急，如果错过了这次自己到死都会顶着失约者的头衔，即使躺进坟墓都不得安生。如果艾斯输了他可能还会下地狱，被牛头马面压到阎罗王面前忏悔自己言而无信带来的沉重后果。但他又摇了摇头停止了这个想法，艾斯怎么会输呢，那个黑发少年会一路赢下去，直到站上了世界棒球的顶点、志得意满地捧起最佳投手的冠冕。而自己是那只冷掉的兔子尸体，被落在原地用死寂的眼睛注视着雄鹰腾飞，那样自在不羁，遥不可及，让他连同自己的存在都生出了厌弃感。  
“好，你先冷静一下，你把这件衣服穿上，我们都安排好了”  
恢复理智的乔巴医生从手提袋里掏出一件宽大的粉色蓬蓬裙和一顶金色的假发，他指挥萨博动作快些。  
“你现在应该没什么力气，所以我扶着你，你不要四处乱看，我们肯定能逃出医院，那样就一切好办了”  
棕发小男孩伸出他暖烘烘的手，帮颤颤巍巍的萨博调整了假发的位置，他注视着萨博清秀的脸计上心头。  
“还有，把枕头塞进裙子里假扮孕妇，这样就没有人能发现啦！”  
他不禁为自己的机智点了个赞，搀扶着浑身发抖的女装萨博慢悠悠走出了VIP病房。门口两个被他敲昏的保镖狼狈地瘫倒着，清晨的医院，顶层空空荡荡的没有人。  
“我妈，我妈她说六点四十五会来，我们要是坐电梯下去可能会遇到她”  
“没事，没事，你这样她认不出来的”  
乔巴咽了口吐沫，狂飙的心跳出卖了他的真实想法。打扮成待产孕妇的金发alpha小心翼翼地托扶着自己硕大的肚子，柔软的枕头塞在他松垮的裙子里，远看全然是一个爱护肚子里婴孩的新手妈妈。  
叮，电梯门开了，萨博垂着头，鼻间传来和腻人香水交织在一块的蜜桃味费洛蒙，奥特卢克夫人在保镖的护卫下趾高气扬地走出了电梯，在看到电梯前的乔巴和金发alpha时敷衍地点头示意。  
滴滴答答的高跟鞋声响在PVC地板上，萨博和乔巴松了口气，棕发实习医生按按钮的手指都在打着颤。  
“等等”  
像催魂鬼一样的声音，吓的乔巴一个激灵，他看见本已走出老远的奥特卢克的夫人婀娜多姿地扭了回来。  
“小姐，可能是我想多了，我总觉得你身上的味道让我很熟悉”  
一直低垂着头的金发“孕妇”身体颤抖，他突然想到他和乔巴竟然忘了最重要的一环——他甩手不干的腺体，即使在他最虚弱的时候也在源源不断释放着磅礴的信息素。  
“这、这位女士，我的患者身体不舒服，需要现在去见主治医师”  
“嘛，我看一眼她的脸也不会花太多时间”  
奥特卢克夫人使了个眼色，她五大三粗的黑衣人保镖堵在电梯门口，粗壮的手指阻隔了即将关闭的电梯门。  
“你快跑，出了门会有人接应你”  
原本还瑟瑟发抖的棕发男孩义无反顾地往黑衣人城墙一样的身上撞去，反应过来的萨博心领神会地按了关门键。他看见母亲震惊的眼神下，瘦小的男孩像疯了一样抱住保镖的大腿狠狠咬了一口，无论对方怎么甩都死不撒手。  
电梯门缓缓合上前，萨博大声对乔巴喊了句谢谢，他脱掉假发和伪装，决定无论如何都要跑出去。

萨博跌跌撞撞逃出了医院门，在车水马龙的大街上穿着奇异的粉色连衣裙茫然四顾，他知道母亲就要追来了，但他过度透支的身体已经组织不起一分力气让他继续奔跑。  
“呦，这位小哥需要搭super棒的便车吗？”  
在山穷水尽之前停他身旁的蓝色皮卡发出了尖锐的鸣笛音，一个打扮夸张的飞机头男人探出头来轻松地问道。  
“nice dress，和棒球比赛super配哦”  
萨博转过头，看见那个热情的中年男人冲他吹了个口哨，上车吧，他喊道。  
皮卡载着脱逃的病患扬长而去，在一排烟尘中被疯狂的实习医生折腾地花容失色的奥特卢克夫人狼狈地喘着气。  
“追、追，给我他妈的追”  
她挥着手，不死心地拨通了保安公司的电话。

“是艾斯让你们来的吗？”  
坐在副驾驶上的金发alpha长舒了一口气，他快要爆炸的心脏终于得以暂时休憩。  
“super当然是，小哥你可能记得我，我就是暴躁老哥在线修船，弗兰奇老大是也。诶呀，说出自己网络ID竟然super奇怪”  
中年男人甩给萨博一瓶冻得冰凉的可乐，坦然自若地加速甩开了后面追击的车辆。  
“没想到老大我能亲临动作片现场，系好安全带，我们要开始飞翔了”  
骤然提高的车速让萨博差点咬到自己的舌头，他瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛惊慌失措地体验周围车辆呼啸着化作一团灰点的刺激，偃旗息鼓的心脏马达突突重启，他只能抱着那瓶可乐感受弗兰奇老大的速度与激情。  
“我们现在要用飞一般的super speed狂奔，才能在三个小时之内赶到明治神宫野球场，你放心，老大我一定会把你安然无事地送过去”  
-如果我没被吓死或者我们被撞死的话。萨博睁着眼睛，表情麻木地目睹弗兰奇老大一个藤原拓海甩尾摆脱了身后的黑色轿车。

幸好上了高速之后母亲派出的车没有追上来，弗兰奇才象征性地放慢了速度，虽然依旧比其他车快了好大一截，但萨博起码有了片刻的时间喘息。  
“艾斯怎么找到你们的？”  
他喝了口可乐，抹着一额头的冷汗好奇地问道。  
“是我们提出来要帮他，这是男子汉大丈夫必须要帮的事罢了”  
“你们？你和乔巴吗？”  
“嘿嘿，当然不止，你自己看吧，顺便帮我回复已经成功接到人了”  
弗兰奇老大将自己的手机扔到萨博手里，聊天群里娜美正担心地@弗兰奇询问萨博的情况。那是个三十多人的聊天群，人数比萨博从小到大留有联系方式的同学都要多，那些在网络上因为某个纠结少年的提问而萍水相逢的陌生人隔着光纤电缆和滋滋讯号温暖而热忱地关切着他、原来他被那么那么多人在意着。他梗住了喉咙，融融暖意在微凉的秋日晨曦中笼罩在他身上，他满怀感激地输入简短的应答。

群名：👨❤️👨爱情万岁，自由可贵⚾️

娜美：@弗兰奇老大，接到人了吗？组织很忧心  
薇薇：弗兰奇大哥麻烦告知一声，我现在都没心情吃早饭了  
弗兰奇老大：谢谢各位，我是萨博，现在一切都好  
罗：身体不舒服就说出来，不要死撑  
娜美：啊啊啊，萨博你没事就好！  
薇薇：萨博你没事就好(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ，乔巴还好吗？  
乔巴：……被揍了一顿，现在在院长室签提前结束实习责任书  
娜美：心疼孩子，等回头来可可亚西我请你吃大餐（忍痛钱包出血）  
朵丽儿：@乔巴 下个月来找我实习  
乔巴：朵丽儿医生！！！😭😭😭  
娜美：因祸得福，那我这顿饭也免了  
…………

“真的谢谢你们”  
“你更该谢谢艾斯和自己superrrrr的勇敢，所以，不客气”  
弗兰奇大哥推了推自己的墨镜，他微笑着踩重油门，那辆蓝色的和天空一样的皮卡，载着追逐誓言的年轻男孩，一往无前地飞驰过地平线尽头。他们好像飞了起来、像只鸟一样不羁地飞了起来、像萨博的心一样飞了起来，飞到不远的球场上落地伫立，在艾斯磊落光明的直线球里冲破桎梏他的所有枷锁——他有爱有自由，他便是世上最幸运的男孩。

“人妖大游行，那是什么鬼？”  
被堵在市中心外围的弗兰奇老大不满地按着喇叭，他们前后左右所有车都焦躁鸣笛，头大的交警克比先生谨小慎微地安抚着所有人的怒气。  
“各位对不起，因为市中心现在有变性人游行，此路段暂时不通”  
“他妈的棒球比赛要开始了，你让缇娜我错过看艾斯和萨卡斯基宿命对决拿什么赔？”  
他们身边私家车上暴躁的粉发女人摇下车窗比着中指，她的怒吼引发了周遭其他人的附和。  
“对啊，我们都是为了看比赛来的！你知道我专程从北海道过来！”  
“好不容易才买到门票啊！快点让路！”  
“快点啊快点！还有四十分钟比赛就开始啦!”  
……  
“男朋友这么有名是不是有点不习惯？你看他们都是为了看艾斯比赛来的”  
“没有，艾斯值得所有赞美”  
“你们这群年轻人真是super棒的呜呜呜呜。但现在堵着了我也不知道怎么办了”  
“那我下车跑过去，还有多远？”  
“四公里，你OK吗？”  
“可以”  
“好，乔巴说你妈她找了安保公司的人地毯式搜寻你，你换上我的衣服吧，小心点”  
弗兰奇老大擤着鼻涕，套上了光滑的假发套和粉色的罩裙，他示意自己会帮萨博分散一部分注意力。金发alpha下车时深深鞠了个躬，他千言无语的感谢没办法在短短一刹中倾诉，他压低鸭舌帽檐迈开腿奔跑起来。那些刺耳的车笛声是为他加油的号角，他本该酸软无力的腿脚在一瞬间焕发出无穷力量，在疲劳与亢奋的拔河中他嘴角荡出笑的弧光，他想见艾斯、在四公里之外的艾斯、在他无数个梦里回忆里未来里的艾斯、他最心爱的最向往的最迷人的艾斯……A-C-E，那三个轻巧的字母在他唇舌间滚动翻涌，那是赋予他这个力竭士兵生还能量的魔法，他在此刻是如此确信自己不会死，因为他在奔跑、往光亮和希望奔跑，在去往的明天的路上他会拉起艾斯的手，那是属于他们俩的传奇故事，是无所不能的小战士们心手相牵爱意相融的无尽冒险，在所有人的祝福和希冀下谱写的优美乐章。  
“我要和你一辈子在一起！”  
心的深处他十岁的幽浮，声嘶力竭地冲破十载光阴呐喊着，那是金发alpha永恒的野心与愿望，是他之所以成为他的生命之源。

十一  
“萨博少爷，请您站住！”  
他刚跑出车河，在熙熙攘攘的游行人群里穿梭时就听见身后保镖的吼叫，那群阴魂不散的人在看到他下车后也不出意外地跟了过来，弗兰奇老大一路狂飙突进也没能完全甩掉他们。  
“艹”  
金发alpha暗暗骂了一声，费劲力气拨开了激越的人妖们，在他们不满的抱怨声里厚颜无耻地继续逃跑。但他还没能完全从镇静剂中恢复，在被迫停止快速跑动后上泛的疲惫渐渐将他包围，他因为缺氧满身大汗，踉跄中撞倒了举着 “变的是性不是心” 牌子的高大人妖，化着浓浓烟熏妆的变性人领头生气地蹙眉。  
“小甜心男孩，你这样可不对”  
“呼呼，对不起，但后面正有人在追我，呼，我要赶去明治神宫球场，非常重要”  
“嘻哈，你难道是萨博boy吗？”  
原来我也这么有名吗，萨博在隆隆跳动的太阳穴挤压下荒唐地想着，他不能停止奔跑，那是他和自己身体的角力。  
“我是伊万科夫啊，洛奇并不恐怖秀的伊万科夫，萨博boy你放心，我们一定会帮你的”  
萨博还没反应过来，就被推到了一个健壮人妖温暖的怀里，自称冯克雷的男人眨着贴了假睫毛的明亮眼睛，俏皮地保证  
“伊娃姐放心，奴家一定会把小萨博安全送到球场”  
“嘻哈，拜托了冯酱，姐妹们，我们上，让那群臭烘烘的臭男人离我们的小萨博远一点”  
在被冯克雷催促着离开时萨博还是转头瞥到了那惊世骇俗的盛景，一群人高马大的人妖将他母亲的可怜保镖紧紧压在了身体下面，还不断用涂着指甲油的手吃着保镖们的豆腐。  
“萨博少爷要去明治神宫球场”  
因为被狠狠蹂躏胸肌和臀肉而即将晕厥的保镖先生，在昏死过去前敬业地向奥特卢克夫人汇报了最新状况。

这个人妖的声音和弗兰奇大哥迷之像，在和昏沉的意志拉锯中，萨博开始迫不得已地想东想西，好维持尚清明的神智。冯克雷的手粗糙而暖和，他像是一位芭蕾舞者，每一次垫脚飞奔都像舞蹈在宽阔的舞台上。  
“小萨博不用担心，奴家会保护你的”  
“谢谢你们”  
“虽然游行很重要，但帮助有情人终成眷属更加重要哦”  
“真的谢谢你们”  
今天一天他说了太多次谢谢，他被太多的善意包围，连流出的眼泪在那些好人坦荡自然的态度前都显得矫情不已。  
“不哦，你和艾斯的故事才是让奴家感到谢谢。原来这世界上有这么美好的感情，奴家被成功治愈了”  
多愁善感的人妖擦着泪水，他迅疾的步伐却未因此而减速。  
“奴家也想遇到这样好的对象啊，不会因为奴家是人妖就抛弃奴家”  
“你一定会遇到的”  
萨博重重回握冯克雷的手，无比肯定地回答。

他们跑到商业中心的时候明治神宫球场就在不远处了，绕开游行的队伍，步行街上车流滚滚，在行人中有戴着墨镜的黑西装男人拿着对讲机四处张望。  
“那是我妈的人，应该”  
“哇哦，真的像电影一样”  
他们躲在幽暗的巷子里小声地讨论着，剧情展开如同世上最拙劣的编剧，棒打鸳鸯的封建家长想尽一切办法阻挠男女主相遇。  
“我们光明正大出去八成会被发现，怎么办，比赛还有十五分钟就开始了”  
“别担心小萨博，虽然奴家一个人不可以，但不等于我们不可以”  
萨博还没反应过来，就听见耳边传来炮仗爆炸的巨大声响，麦克风嗡嗡叫着，清脆的女声让车水马龙的闹市停滞了。  
“各位小朋友们早上好，大战士索拉突然在市中心出现啦，他可是拯救世界的大英雄，和可爱的海鸥伙伴们一起战胜了世界上最邪恶的杰尔马军团，小朋友们今天也要为索拉引援哦！”  
女孩的话音刚落，孩子们最熟悉的特摄剧《大海战士索拉G5》的经典剧情在这条人声鼎沸的步行街上重演了。平地烟雾起，伴随着耳熟能详的BGM，讨人厌的反派军团杰尔马66闪亮登场。这一切快速到让和时代脱节的金发alpha呆呆蹲在原地，不知道该用什么表情评价这中二到让他浑身发麻的场景。  
“哼哼，痴心妄想索拉，杰尔马66火花红，参上！”  
“杰尔马66电击蓝，参上！”  
“杰尔马66绞盘绿，参上！”  
“（合）索拉！这次我们杰尔马66一定要打败你！”  
周末时光，被父母带出来消磨时光的孩子们兴奋至极地尖叫着，他们拖着爸爸妈妈的手将原本疏朗的通衢堵得水泄不通。  
“小萨博，我们现在可以走啦”  
冯克雷收起手机狡黠一笑，拉起萨博的手继续奔跑起来，被突兀上涌的亢奋人群挤到外围的保镖并没有注意到他们，像克隆体的黑衣人们只是单纯地皱着眉头，不解孩子们的雀跃来源。他们跑到表演舞台旁边时萨博看到小冯冲舞台上美丽的粉发女主持人飞了个吻，那女孩浅笑颔首，金发alpha闭了闭眼，轻轻对女孩说了声谢谢。

他们跑着，穿过熙熙攘攘的街道和低低矮矮的小巷，往近在眼前又远在天边的球场跑去。白云作底的天空，蓝色是一块块斑驳的残片，太阳被嚣张的云遮蔽着，偃旗息鼓地掩了明亮。萨博的腿像灌了铅水一样，沉重而笨拙，腿的主人都不知道自己为什么还有力气奔跑，明明他的肺部已经如同破旧的风箱，呼哧呼哧地只出气不进气；明明他的手臂已经麻木到只能机械地摆动，他甚至都无法感知到它们的存在；明明他的眼前已经一片昏暗，细碎的光斑跳跃张扬……他却依旧跑着、在粗重的喘气声里跟在体力充沛的冯酱后面跑着。可能是他脑海里有艾斯的影子，那些一路上帮助他的人微微笑着帮他加油，他鼓足了残存的气力勇猛地往前冲，没有想过后果，他有生以来第一次抛弃所有理智、只为了脑海深处根深蒂固的念想义无反顾。  
“快到了哦，小萨博”  
他们穿过了最后一个巷子，在倏忽洒下的太阳光下他们停驻在明治神宫野球场脚下，它红色的大门像是最后一道关隘，那里站着一排凶神恶煞的黑衣人。来不及平复呼吸，那群难缠的克隆人就一拥而上，往他们的方向冲来。  
“快跑”  
萨博声线嘶哑地喊道，小冯拉着金发alpha酸软到抬不起的手往球场后门奔去，他们和保镖在圆弧形的球场外围做着你追我赶的猫和老鼠动画复刻。  
“这样下去不行啊，呼，奴家快没力气了”  
小冯松开萨博的手，在诧异的金发alpha后背推了一把。  
“这里交给奴家吧，小萨博你快去后门”  
“谢谢你”  
萨博长吸一口气，猛力提速，比赛还有五分钟就开始了，他已经听见了球场里传来嘹亮的哨声。

“站住！站住！”  
他身后爱岗敬业的保镖们大喊着，满头大汗的他们大概也在怀疑一个已是强弩之末的病患为什么能跑这么久还不停下来，毕竟这件事萨博自己都解释不清楚。他们没有多为难小冯，只是在稍稍耽搁后再次阴魂不散地缠上了金发alpha。萨博调整着呼吸，他像回光返照一样反而奇迹般地加起了速，迈动修长的双腿全速往后门冲刺。在检票员的异议里他翻过了铁质围栏，一步三台阶的冲上了观众席看台。  
“艾——斯——！！！”  
在众目睽睽下金发碧眼的alpha少年声嘶力竭地喊道，他从心海深处刨挖出的声音，连亘了十载华年响彻在偌大的球场上。正准备走回投手区的黑发少年侧过头，了然于心地扯开了嘴角。  
“我一定会赢的！萨博你看着！”  
金发alpha还想说些什么，却被追击的黑衣保镖打断了计划，他绕着看台跑了起来，在目瞪口呆的观众看来他们仿佛置身于大型整蛊综艺现场。  
“萨博君，这里这里”  
温柔的女声招呼着他，金发alpha脚步不受控制地往声音来源方向跑去，他撞在了一个高大的男人身上，浑浑噩噩中被男人身边的粉发女子拉到了座位上。  
“接下来就交给罗杰吧”  
美丽的女人笑着，她脸上有着和艾斯一样可爱的小雀斑，像是母亲一样亲切的氛围让筋疲力竭的金发alpha卸了最后的力气，气喘吁吁地瘫倒在座椅靠背上。他耳边传来拳头落在肉体上的声音，一个笑容和艾斯一样桀骜的中年男人捏着吱嘎作响的指关节坐回了位置上，他身后原本生龙活虎的保镖们被揍成了一堆烂泥。  
“艾斯，萨博安全到达我们这里了哦！”  
粉发女人冲忧心忡忡的黑发alpha招了招手，艾斯点点头拉低了帽檐，他脚步坚定地踏上了投手丘。  
刚刚那段小小的插曲并没有在观众们心里驻留太久，比赛开始的哨响驱散了片刻的惊诧，他们兴致冲冲地等待着波特卡斯和萨卡斯基的宿命对决。  
“萨博君，谢谢你来看艾斯比赛。”  
艾斯的妈妈露玖给萨博递了一瓶矿泉水，她是位和善迷人的beta，身上浅淡的味道是艳丽的扶桑花。金发alpha感激地接过了水，他心跳鼓噪，因为过量运动胸口闷闷地刺痛，但面对男朋友父母的紧张更胜过所有，此时他只能往嘴里灌着水，祈祷艾斯快点上场。

十二  
海事大学对决T大，因为王牌投手波特卡斯D艾斯和强棒萨卡斯基的角逐在卡莉法的妙笔渲染下吸引了大批观众，喧嚷的人潮让萨博比艾斯更加紧促。但手里握着鲜艳的充气加油棒，上面印着大大的ASCE，黑色的字母在红色的塑料皮上显眼夺目。  
“我专门叫人定做的，回头和我一起敲知道吗？”  
露玖不由分说地将加油棒塞进了萨博和罗杰手里，她指挥着两个男人跟着她一起大喊加油。罗杰无奈地朝萨博耸耸肩，他被海上的紫外线摧折到发黑的皮肤让人情不自禁地有所敬畏。比起善解人意的露玖，萨博明显对身边不怒自威的男人更加惧怕，他吞了口口水，凑出残损的气力较劲般敲着充气棒。

第一局海事大学大先攻，击球员是二年级的梅纳德，他作为在过往比赛里贡献了三记安打的选手自然不容小觑。但黑发alpha浑然未动地站上了投手丘，他悠然自若地往手上涂抹滑石粉，自信满满地舒展了身体。  
高速直线球，时速145km，完美落入好球带，稳稳当当地为伊始的比赛带来了震耳欲聋的欢呼声。  
“这小子，不错”  
罗杰咧开嘴笑了，是一个父亲对儿子感到由衷骄傲的笑容，让萨博也情不自禁地回落了局促，他想罗杰是那样爱艾斯，和他别无二致。  
“是吧，我们的儿子超厉害的”  
“也不看是遗传了谁的基因，露玖我和你说，我们哥尔家就是天生要打棒球的”  
“哈哈，这话艾斯怕是不同意”  
“那小子不同意又怎么样……你们，给我趴下！”  
眼观六路耳听八方的罗杰狠狠瞪了回复神智的保镖们一眼，好不容易爬起来的黑衣人被迫继续躺下装死。  
“萨博小子你不用担心，只要我在他们就别想带你走”  
罗杰豪爽地拍着金发alpha的肩膀，在艾斯投出第二个好球的时刻不由得加重了力道，让被拍得岔气的病患故作镇定地扯起了假笑。  
艾斯轻松三振了梅纳德，出离良好的状态让解说员都兴奋地哑了嗓子，一开场就过分高速的竞技节奏让人始料未及。雷鸣般的喝彩声在黑发alpha耳际转转兜兜未曾停留刹那，此时他的眼前只有好球带那狭小的区域，他目光坚定地投掷每个球，顺畅到像是连风都在帮他。他知道萨博在他身后的那个方向看着他，用那璀璨如碧色天穹的眼眸紧紧注视他的每个动作——我们俩在一起就无所不能——他是无所不能的波特卡斯，终将带领自己的队伍获得荣耀冠冕。  
“败家犬，今天是要家人见证你的失败吗”  
萨卡斯基转动脖颈，好整以暇地站在了本垒板旁的打击区，用无声的口型向艾斯示威。如果是几个月前甚至昨天的他，大概会暴跳如雷，被戳穿失败的苦涩回忆，他会无法忍受地咬牙切齿。但艾斯现在却异常平静，他踏实而稳定地调整着棒球手套，被随风潜入的雪绒花香安抚的神经理性地活动着。  
捕手区的丢斯担忧地做了个手势，他知道艾斯在高中比赛中笔直的高速球从未在萨卡斯基身上占到半点便宜，旧有的投法在技术愈加纯熟的萨卡斯基面前大概率占不到半点便宜。  
但黑发alpha偏执地摇了摇头，他依旧决定用自己最擅长的直线球和对方一较高下。  
150km的直球，在萨卡斯基的球棒上敲击出琤然闷响，白色的棒球在空中滑出高挑的圆弧，落在了界外。  
“下次你就没那么好运了”  
萨卡斯基继续他的挑衅，让面无表情的艾斯挑起了眉毛，被燃起的胜负欲让他攥紧了手里的棒球，他发誓要用堂堂正正的球路和眼前的男人一较高下。

“萨卡斯基那家伙不会放弃任何一个球的，他在赛前采访的时候大言不惭的说目标就是全垒打，痴人说梦”  
罗杰鄙夷地从鼻腔里发出一声轻嗤，他帮露玖撑开了遮阳伞，秋天的阳光依然带着半分不死不休的毒辣，晒得皮肤白皙的女人脸颊发红。  
“但看情况是个很难缠的对手呢”  
露玖叹了口气，第四个界外球，不算入好球数，第一句上半就意外焦灼的局面让现场的观众激动万分。  
“艾斯一定可以的”  
萨博转头回应，他捏着加油棒的手心不知何时渗出了细密的汗珠。

第十个球，两好三坏满球数，不动声色的投手摩挲着球缝的织痕，毅然决然投出了他上场后第十个直线球。丢斯的眼皮跳了跳，他很想冲过去敲王牌投手走死胡同的脑袋，告诉他这个方法在强棒萨卡斯基眼里已然兵败山倒。  
一垒安打，在内野手萨奇尚未反应过来之际萨卡斯基就迅速上垒。他得意洋洋地瞥了艾斯一眼，被对手讥讽的黑发alpha只是掸了掸裤子上的尘土，小声低喃下次一定可以。  
接下来三棒虽然实力坚强经验丰富，但在T大棒球社的默契配合中还是不得已偃旗息鼓，有惊无险地结束了防守局。

T大第一棒是力量型打手以藏，他抿了抿苍白的嘴唇，信心十足地站在了击球区内。海事大学先发投手是三年级的卡文迪许，曾是高中棒球明星的他在进入大学后风华渐渐被新生代们取代，此刻铆足了劲要证明自己。  
金色头发的潇洒男人投掷出弧度优美的变化球，滑动着落入捕手的手套里。  
“一坏球”  
角度低了，卡文迪许不满地撇了撇嘴。击球区以藏严阵以待，他奋力地挥舞着球棒，棒球像小鸟一样飞跃了界外线。  
萨博紧张地双腿战战，刚才病房中出来的他在经历了一系列肾上腺素狂飙的行动，如今是实在有些撑不住的预兆。但他得坚持，在炽亮的日光下眼前黑斑跃跃，他得和艾斯一起战斗，为那坚定伫立在投手丘上的黑发alpha送上最虔诚的祝愿和奉守诺言的陪伴。  
接下来的赛事呈现拉锯态势，T大和海事大学相继得分，但谁也没能一口气拉大分差。艾斯被纽盖特教练安抚着，他不管不顾的直球投法让放任自流极少干涉队员的纽盖特都忍不住出声遏止。  
“你这样没用，萨卡斯基已经证明了你的快速球对他毫无杀伤力，你得改变战术了”  
“不，我一定要用光明正大的方法打败他，我之所以没办法三振他是因为我还不够快”  
纽盖特看着眼前固执己见但意志不移的小伙子，怔楞地笑出了声。  
“咕啦啦啦，好，那就让我们看看，你究竟能投多快的球吧”  
纽盖特教练挥了挥手，让忧心忡忡的丢斯回到捕手区，他悠然走向场外，冲坐在看台上的老对手罗杰释怀笑着，罗杰身边金发alpha表情严肃。  
“他在看着，好好表现”  
“那肯定”  
艾斯自信满满地抬高帽檐，他眼里溢满的笑意让忧虑的丢斯滞了滞，相信艾斯、永远相信艾斯、他是会带着我们所有人站上领奖台的人……他终于无比清明的认识到这点，在萨卡斯基不屑的注目中他摆好了准备姿势，迎接那风驰电掣的回旋球落入自己稳如磐石的手套。  
“一好球”  
萨卡斯基呆住了，他像被按了暂停键一样停止在打击区，旁观着那颗高速旋转的小球以164km的时速掠过他眼前，他无能为力地看着那震颤的直线在他视网膜上耀武扬威。  
“是意外，这不可能”  
心浮气躁的萨卡斯基摇了摇头，他不敢置信自己引以为傲的击球能力竟然在手下败将波特卡斯的表现下放了哑炮。  
“两好球”  
在他没反应过来的时刻那娇小的白球再次在他的球棒底下调皮溜走，他在开始打棒球以来第一次挥空，这刺痛的事实让萨卡斯基彻底慌了神。在那凌厉的球锋中，他像是束手无策的初学者，只能呆站在原地见证自己的失败。  
“三好球，打手出局”  
连续三个时速上了160km的快速球，让现场的气氛炸裂开来，露玖声嘶力竭地尖叫着，她把罗杰的手臂掐的发紫，但他俩都浑然未觉，他们沉溺在极致的激动里，丧失了组织语言的能力，只有沙沙的心电感应像电磁波一样通过空气传播到他们大脑里。  
-你看罗杰，那是我们的儿子欸  
-是让我们最骄傲的好儿子  
-他怎么突然就长这么大了呢，大到我快记不得他小时候傻傻笨笨的样子了  
-他都学会怎么去爱一个人了，我想，是我们老了吧

萨博坐在狂喜的夫妻身边，浑浑噩噩地融进了喧嚣的人潮里，他耳鸣着，胸腔心悸不已。他直直望向刚好转过身的黑发alpha，那个从未改变的少年，布满雀斑的帅气脸颊像是承载了太阳的辉芒，他冲萨博笑着，是明亮的希望之子合着熏风翛然枉顾他艰涩的寒舍，在他悠长的寒夜里投掷自由的火苗，于是他被照亮了，于是他跌跌撞撞地跑到了世界的另一个转角，在如此宽广和蔚蓝的苍穹下回报了笑意。  
-你是无所不能的MVP  
萨博在心里悄悄说道  
-我们在一起，才是拯救世界的superhero  
四目相对的少年们红了脸，他们别扭地撇过头，在拥挤的人群里用心跳的波频畅通无阻地交流着。

比赛结束，最后的三振由战无不胜的波特卡斯决然投出，十二局局比赛他三振了十一次，是当之无愧的王牌投手。  
“请问波特卡斯君，在大学第一年就赢得了联赛冠军，甚至刷新了最高球速记录，现在的感受是什么样的？”  
蜂拥而至的记者将他包围，他不堪其扰地抵挡着密密麻麻的话筒和摄像头，穿过攒动的人潮寻找那抹身影。站在看台上的露玖朝他比划了个手势，告诉艾斯他们会在场馆外面等他。金发alpha跟着露玖和罗杰缓慢走向了楼梯间，他欲言又止往记者群中的艾斯看了看，却最终还是转身离去。艾斯急了，他情不自禁冲着金发少年的方向大喊  
“萨博，你等等！”  
他害怕他一去不返，像过去的那些次，悄无声息，不打商量，如梦醒般消弭在他的生活里。  
“萨博？请问那是你的恋人吗？波特卡斯君请问今天一开始的小插曲是怎么回事？请问能回答一下那位金发年轻人和你的关系吗？”  
寸步不让的卡莉法推了推眼镜，标着CP0电视台台标的话筒连黑发alpha粗重的喘气声都分毫不差地露了下来。  
“你们让开，我有很要紧的事”  
“请先回答我们的问题，你对在老对手萨卡斯基君身上报仇雪恨是怎样一种心态，现在很高兴吗？还是其他？”  
“波特卡斯君，你对最近坊间流传的T大换帅事件怎么看？纽盖特教练是此役过后就要退休了吗？”  
“请问你对下任教练有什么期待或者想法？”  
“赢了比赛有什么感想呢？请问能说一下吗？”  
……  
一群麻雀开大会，让艾斯的脑子都快爆炸了，他眼看萨博离出口越来越远，却无能为力地被困在一群八卦的记者里，身不由己地瞻望那人一步步走出自己的世界。他像是陷入流沙的人益挣扎就被流沙拉得益深，哄吵的人群、阻挡他的泥沼、避无可避的现实，那些一村村都是压迫人的枷锁，他扯开了叮当作响的铁链，一腔孤勇地喊道：  
“萨博——————！我爱你！我要和你一辈子在一起！”  
用尽全部力气的呐喊，让电视直播的麦克风都滋滋啦啦地嘈嘈作响，原本一片喧哗的记者愣住了，他们瞪着眼睛，来不及反应这惊世骇俗的大新闻。  
“我知道你是alpha、你身体不好随时可能死去、你比起我有更多更好的选择。但我比这世界上所有人都喜欢你，从我十岁第一天认识你开始我就不可遏制地喜欢你，是你让我明白自己原来是这么厉害的人，是你让我相信我们在一起可以创造奇迹。”  
黑发alpha接过了扩音话筒，他对着停驻在出口前的金发alpha声音颤抖地表白，他语无伦次思维混乱，绵延到耳根的热烫让他的心脏像被暖流浇涌，正下起爱情的狂风暴雨。  
“所以不要走，萨博，不要放弃，我们还有那么多那么多好时光在后面等着，你答应过我要和我一起站在垒包上跑回本垒，我们在一起就无所不能不是吗？和我一辈子在一起，萨博，我要和你一辈子在一起。你答应我，萨博！”  
黑发少年抬起头，他的眼睛闪闪发光，氤氲了星辰万千，没人能拒绝那样赤忱的眼神、没人能拒绝这样耀眼的波特卡斯。雷厉风行的卡莉法红了眼眶、挽着罗杰臂膀的露玖欣慰地酸了鼻子、纽盖特摇头低笑……好像昨天和明天在此刻都不再重要了，这个停滞的瞬间是只属于他和他的永久，在慢了步伐的自由风里萨博轻轻点了点头，飘荡着雪绒花香的空气和火焰燃烧的气味交融在一块，两颗不再孤单的心脏用默契无比的频率联系在一起。从金发alpha身体内部翻涌的力量让他迈开了脚步，在所有人的注视里他们跑向对方，似是所有烂俗的肥皂剧的结尾他们在全国观众面前接吻拥抱，肉麻兮兮地说着那些关乎山盟海誓执子之手的幼稚却重如千金誓言情话……

于是你问这个故事结束了吗，于是你好奇这个结尾为何如此仓促。我只能告诉你不，这个故事不过刚刚开始，至于后面发生的那些事，那或许要用另外一个章节书写了。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生子番外，奉上

那天比赛结束后，罗杰和露玖带着艾斯萨博去老房里打边炉。  
被能干的主妇露玖拾掇一新的老房子地板光可鉴物，萨博连踏上去都心惊胆战。倒是艾斯和罗杰见惯不惯地潇洒着，大喇喇地在光洁的木地板上踩出灰黑的脚印，毫不珍惜露玖的劳动成果。  
“所以我和你说，男人啊”  
露玖拉着萨博的衣袖嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，她不由自主地把萨博拉拢到“我们女人”的阵营里，让金发alpha尴尬地点头应和。  
秋天的风很凉爽，夜晚的月亮很亮堂，他们吃完火锅罗杰和艾斯被露玖赶去洗碗，温柔的女人拉着萨博的手坐到了被月光笼罩的阳台上。她脸上有着和艾斯一样的小雀斑，但眼神却是柔和的，和煦轻飘让萨博像是被一种莫名的暖意包围。  
“萨博君你的身体还好吗？”  
他吞了口唾沫，局促不安地点了点头。比起之前被镇静剂影响天旋地转的状态，现在的他简直好的过分，除了右边太阳穴的小小刺痛，连在路上狂奔好几公里、烈日暴晒的心绪跌宕都未能在他年轻的身体上留下半丝不良影响。他重又恢复到之前活蹦乱跳的状态，似乎随时能下楼再跑个十公里。  
“我很好，您放心，嗝”  
他毫无风度的打了个饱嗝，在露玖溢出的嗤笑中羞惭地红了脸。  
“你真的和艾斯很像呢”  
“没有，我觉得您和他很像，啊不对，是他和您很像”  
心跳喧嚣如狂野的鼓点，他磕磕绊绊的说着话，颠三倒四的内容让他的后颈攀爬上火热，见男朋友家长该说些什么？如果有机会他一定会在网页上输入这个问题，提前做好面对艾斯妈妈的准备。  
“不要紧张嘛萨博君，我的意思是，你和艾斯都是很好的孩子。我很早就想见见你了，没想到直到现在才有机会”  
“是我礼数不周，没有早点去拜访你们”  
他尴尬地抚着颈间的伤疤，那里的旧疮似乎开裂了，在手指底下是剥离了皮层的脆弱皮肤，似乎血液汩汩流淌的痕迹都能被清晰捕捉。  
“诶呀，那也是没有办法的呀。但现在见到你了，我真的很开心”  
“会吗？但是我是个男人啊”  
“而且还是个alpha，还是beta改造的alpha，和艾斯一样调皮捣蛋的小男孩，家里一听就觉得有很多糟心事的贵族子弟，反正怎么看都不像是合适的交往对象……你想说的就是这些吗？”  
露玖偏过头去看他，女人的眼角已经堆积了细密的纹路，表情里却依然带着几分少女的纯真。她笑的轻快而柔和，在皎洁的月光下粉色的头发覆上了细腻的的薄纱。萨博突然明白了为什么艾斯会是那样，欢快而勇敢、毫无阻隔的盘旋在浩瀚苍穹，无论怎么看都耀眼而明亮。或许是因为他身后是露玖，一个明媚如扶桑花的女子。只有这样的女人才会生出这样的儿子。在爱意中成长的孩子是幸福的，他们步伐稳健意志坚定，因为早早汲取了爱的能量而自信洋溢，让人自惭形秽的身姿笔挺。  
萨博承认他有点嫉妒，嫉妒中还带着点手足无措的难堪，露玖对他直言不讳的坦荡让他惴惴不安，攥紧的拳头在小幅度颤抖着。  
“我都知道呀萨博，但我真的很高兴艾斯喜欢的是你。他赢了大学联赛的冠军、高中时代努力训练学习完全不需要我和罗杰操心，还有更早的时候，我以为他会走歪路成为小混混，他却改邪归正好好读书了……你没有想过这些都是为什么吗？他一直有因为你变成更好的人，或许是我们该对你说谢谢”  
她掰着手指头说着，让被夸奖的金发alpha赧红了脸，他很想摇头说不是的，那些事情都是因为艾斯厉害、和他毫无关系，是他从艾斯身上获得太多太多，无以为报的那些美好事物，时时刻刻填充他干瘪的世界。  
“总之，萨博君，艾斯是个有很多缺点的小伙子，和他爸一样长不大，固执又急躁，神经大条不解风情。希望你多多担待，包容他的这些缺陷”  
女人面对着表情呆滞的alpha轻轻鞠了个躬，晚风吹过，道路旁的樱桃树叶子晰梭作响。  
“妈，你在说我什么坏话啊”  
黑发alpha不满地推开落地窗的玻璃门，用充满占有欲的姿势挽住了萨博的脖颈，他身上热烘烘的，像冬天的火炉让人充满了恬适的暖意。金发alpha的心平静下来，他嗅闻着熟悉的费洛蒙，心跳恢复成原来的频率：他拥有这个男孩的爱，那是多么幸福的一件事啊。  
“艾斯你怕了？怕我和萨博君说你小时候的丢脸事？对萨博君你知道艾斯幼儿园有一次……”  
“啊啊啊你闭嘴，萨博你不要听她乱讲”  
一双因为刚洗完碗而带着湿意的手捂住了他的耳朵，黑发alpha和面前的粉发女人面红耳赤的争论着，他身不由己地卷入波特卡斯家旷日持久的斗争里。那斗争大概会贯穿他接下来的很多日子，吵吵闹闹、嘻嘻哈哈，让他情不自禁勾起了嘴角，使坏般扯下了艾斯的双手，将那粗糙的手背紧紧握在掌心里摩挲着，在黑发alpha惊诧的片刻他开了口，让找到统一战线的露玖笑弯了眼睛。  
“幼稚园然后呢伯母？”  
“艾斯他啊，因为在吃午餐的时候倒在便当盒里睡着了，把全班小朋友都吓哭了，而且无论老师怎么叫都叫不醒，只能让罗杰去接他。”  
“你知道老子怎么叫醒他的吗？我在他耳边说开饭了，这小子在自行车后背叫跳了起来吵着说要吃饭”  
“住口啦混蛋老头！萨博，你不要信他们骗人！”  
浑像艾斯中年时代模样的男人擦着手，混不吝笑着附和，让备受打击的黑发alpha恼火地搂紧了萨博。像是从老鹰利爪下保护小鸡仔的母鸡，力图让金发alpha和他不给面子的父母划清界限。  
“哈哈哈，还有吗？”  
“萨博！”  
他又羞又恼的跳了起来，却无法阻止饶有兴味的男朋友，坐在露玖身边一晚，将他过去的“光辉经历”听了个巨细靡遗。

那之后日子流云滑过，萨博极品的父母并未如想象中粉墨登场，拿着几千万的支票对艾斯说请你离开我儿子。其实艾斯和露玖还暗暗期待过那个场景，黑发alpha甚至连该怎样帅气的将支票摔在对面那人脸上都演练过无数次——却最终没有派上用场。  
“你们就是肥皂剧看多了”  
罗杰躺在沙发上不屑地哼了一声，却依然把台调到了露玖最爱看的晚间剧场。有爸爸妈妈陪着，艾斯似乎重又恢复了几分小孩子的幼稚，忍不住对着妈妈撒娇、和罗杰嚣张的顶嘴，却将唯一成熟的部分留给了萨博。他会笨手笨脚的帮金发alpha剥虾，恰到好处地帮他去除虾仁上细细的黑线。  
“罗杰，艾斯也变得会照顾人了欸”  
露玖托着腮脸含笑意，转头对罗杰说道。  
“啰嗦！话说妈你们什么时候才走？路飞那小子一个人在家没事吗？”  
路飞是寄住在艾斯家的表弟，现在是中学一年级的学生。  
“没事，路飞那家伙有达旦陪着呢”  
“达旦那女人能照顾好路飞吗？”  
艾斯不放心地皱起了眉头，他将刚处理好的虾仁轻轻放进金发alpha的碟子里，面带微笑地说慢点吃别噎着，成功让萨博打了个寒颤。  
“没事啦，路飞也不是小孩了。唉，说到路飞，我以前帮他剥虾你还嫉妒到关起房门哭，真是过去好多年了”  
“闭嘴！”  
被当场揭穿糗事的黑发少年狠狠抱怨，却在听见领座轻溢的笑声时无可奈何的赧红了脸。他想让露玖他们快点走，在他的光辉形象彻底在萨博心里崩塌前。

“你不要听他们胡说八道添油加醋，我以前明明不是那样的”  
“没有，其实很可爱啦”  
他们躺在床上，艾斯背着身闷闷说道，被窝里热腾腾的，熏的人脸红耳热。  
“哪里可爱了？？”  
黑发翻了个身，撑了手臂眼睛亮晶晶地看着一旁的爱人，月光把他的面部轮廓勾勒的柔和细腻，像是要消失在空气中一样仿似透明。  
“我想了解过去的你、我不知道的那部分你，你不想让我知道吗艾斯？”  
萨博似乎学会了露玖那样语带嗔怒的说话方式，让黑发alpha的心里酥酥麻麻的，像是被猫舌头舔舐过一样，带着让人难捱的痒意。而萨博呢，在说完这句话后他终于反应过来自己莫名其妙的矫情，禁不住起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嗯，那你会……觉得我很傻吗”  
雀斑少年吞吞吐吐地问道，男孩子总想在喜欢的人面前展示最威风的一面，跅弢不羁游刃有余，如果现实打破了他们那根深蒂固的自尊心，他们会像难过的大狗一样垂下尾巴，嗫嚅着心哀神伤。  
“真的很可爱，让人想养孩子了”  
金发alpha撑着手臂和他面对面看着，蓝莹莹的瞳孔里水气弥漫，似一汪温柔的泉水将艾斯环绕。  
“那我们，以后生两个小孩好不好，一个像你一个像我”  
他裹起被子缩成一团，不敢看向金发alpha虔诚坦然的眼睛。有着和萨博小时候一样表情的小孩子，睁着两双圆溜溜的眸子看着他，那样的事情光是想象他都幸福地要浸出蜜来。  
“……好啊，最好是两个男孩，有兄弟姐妹的陪伴一定很棒吧”  
金发alpha的腺体边缘隐隐痛着，他不切实际地妄想，像是想用那渺然的未来治愈现时的怅惘。前路蜿蜒逶迤，布满尖利的荆棘与丛莽，挡住了他一片坦途通往明日的阡陌，他即使被艾斯的温暖手掌紧紧握着依旧会恐惧慌张。但他此刻在幻想着，那遥远明天或许黄粱一梦的绚丽，让人朦胧了双眸，情难自已的心潮澎湃。  
“不，两个男孩肯定吵死了，像我和路飞一样让露玖头疼。最好还是一男一女，如果女孩像你那样，金色头发蓝眼睛，一定会迷死幼稚园班上的所有男生……”  
“那她会早恋吗？会不会国中的时候就带男朋友回家，万一是个和蒂奇一样的混蛋怎么办？你会不会气死？”  
他们仰面躺在柔软的床上，双手在被窝里轻轻握在一起，想象是如此美好，让人光是说着就不由自主地勾起了笑意，仿佛那一切都是触手可及的物事，只隔着道薄薄的任意门，就能随意踏足的蜃景。  
“哼，我们女儿眼光才不会那么差。倒是如果儿子像我一样的话，大概会和我国中时代一样混账，和人打架斗殴、夜不归宿不好好学习，能不能考上高中都是个问题”  
黑发alpha担心地抓紧了萨博的手，过去的记忆复苏，让他羞愧万分。  
“但他或许哪天翻过栅栏也会遇到那么一个人，帮他温书学习，告诉他其实他只要努力就无所不能……”  
“那那个人知不知道，如果没有那个人在，他就不是真正的无所不能”  
黑发alpha挽住了爱人哆嗦的肩膀，将那颤抖的金发少年拥进了怀里，他的怀抱暖和宽阔，是能收容所有不安的湾港。  
“所以你知道吗萨博，只有你在，我们才是真正的无所不能。”  
萨博听见alpha梗住了嗓子，他声音里分明有无法消解的忧虑，却依旧故作坚强的安慰着自己。萨博怕死、怕他们本该有漫长未来的故事提前画上句点、怕他最心爱的艾斯从此孤孤单单留在地球上，自己却没有给他留下半点东西……他知道艾斯也在畏惧着，那是人类必然的死亡，最沉重的刑罚却是被往日回忆折磨着的留在世间的故人，数着日子消磨那夜夜重复的寂寥。  
“我不会死的”  
黑暗中他抱紧了艾斯的身体，放肆而贪婪地呼吸着那人的味道，他怎么敢抛下他、他怎么舍得抛下他，那是他最爱的人、他还要和他过许多许多年的好日子。  
“我希望第一个是男孩”  
黑发alpha用带着浓重鼻音的声音闷闷说道，让鼻间发酸的萨博发着笑渗出泪水，他埋头在艾斯胸膛用热泪濡湿了对方的睡衣。  
“好，那我们第一个就生男孩”  
他们像连体婴般紧紧拥抱着坠入梦乡，梦里他和艾斯的孩子、一个像艾斯一个像自己，正迈着肥嘟嘟的小短腿在田间的路上跑着跳着，他们都有世上最丰盈的灵魂、最充沛的情感，是生命予以他们的馈赠、他和他在这个世界存活的延续……

“那么艾斯萨博，我们走了，有时间要回家来看我们哦”  
露玖在侍弄好阳台那几盆半死不活的花卉绿植、腌渍好一坛青梅后终于带着罗杰踏上了返程的旅途。  
萨博心里堵堵的，他好不容易体会到家人的滋味，却又不得不在此刻和它道别。他变脆弱了，连以前浑不在意的告别都能搅弄他的心绪，让他一连三天都郁郁不乐。  
“艾斯，要照顾好萨博君哦，有什么问题及时和朵丽儿医生说，不然打个电话告诉我，我马上飞过来。还有你萨博，有什么问题不要一个人憋着，家人就是帮你分担那些难处的人。和我们随时联系，如果艾斯欺负你了我帮你教训他”  
粉发女人依依不舍地牵着金发alpha的手，罗里吧嗦絮絮叨叨，让她失宠的亲生儿子不耐烦起来，催促着她早点办理登机。  
“那就这样吧，有时间一定要来看我们哦！”  
露玖咬咬牙，一触即逝地拥抱住还沉浸在分离悲伤里的金发少年，扶桑花浅淡的气味萦绕在空气里，让故作坚强的金发alpha红了眼眶。他情不自禁地喊了声妈妈，却在眨眼间被交托到了艾斯的怀抱里，粉发女人怔楞半晌却最终扬起了笑，她和罗杰挥挥手，就那样消失在了人潮里。  
“还会再见面的，因为家人是不会失散的”  
搂住他的艾斯这样说道，让他擤着鼻子点了点头。  
“你也是我的家人，艾斯，所以我们也不会再走散的”

虽然信誓旦旦地发了毒誓，艾斯还是像怕他食言一样当天下午就拉着他去买了戒指。奥特莱斯折价店的银色戒指，如果是挑剔的爱人大概会当场翻脸，但萨博宽容地将那枚指环套进了右手无名指上，张开手在阳光下观赏着。  
“好看吗？你放心我以后赚钱了会给你买更贵的”  
艾斯红着脸问，他太穷了，必须要快点经济独立买更好的、能配得上金发alpha的戒指，如今只有这个凑合的便宜指环，没有底气地宣誓主权。  
“你送的当然好看，拴住了，证明你以后是我的了，拈花惹草斩立决”  
金发alpha假装凶狠地威胁着，他心里暖洋洋的，满满都是快要溢出的情愫。  
“你才是，以后离那些女生也远点知道吗？！”  
他被黑发alpha捏着脸，只能被逼无奈地答应了。

第二天艾斯回家就看到了摆在桌子上的首饰盒，黑丝绒的盒子里静静躺着一枚手镯，内侧还镌刻着A和S的字母，压在下面的卡片上写着这样一行字：  
“双重保险，这次永远不会走散了”  
因为训练而满头大汗的黑发alpha笑出雪白的牙齿，珍而重之地将那枚手环套在了手腕上。他就这样被束缚了，但那真是件让人甘之如饴的事情。

接下来的生活平淡而充实，黑发alpha每周陪着爱人去看医生，忧心忡忡的坐在医院长椅上眉头紧锁，却在看见金发少年笑容的一刹那卸了心口巨担。他们手拉手去江边散步，像从前那样看着橘红色的夕阳沉入水里；老房子的楼梯吱吱呀呀，潮湿的霉味萦萦绕绕，是他俩拎着超市的大包小包稳稳地踩上梯级，在夜色环绕下眼神闪烁。  
“真是个奇迹，竟然没做手术就稳定下来了”  
朵丽儿医生审阅着检查记录不由自主地发出感慨，让原本紧张不已地年轻爱侣怔楞着木了表情。  
“那那那是什么意思？萨博他好好好了吗？”  
他原本不结巴的，却在听到那句美梦般的判决时磕巴了言语，比第一次踏上甲子园舞台还要紧张百倍，黑发alpha头晕目眩地思索着，却依旧没忘记紧紧握住萨博的手。  
“是是是，我想暂时时时是的，恭喜，萨博君”  
优雅的老年女人摘下老花镜轻松笑着，她学艾斯哆哆嗦嗦的语气说话，让原来凝滞的气氛化作了融融暖意。窗外樱花绽放、黄鹂啼啭，正是春暖花开的时节，新的生活仿佛从那天开始，是漫长严冬结束时，献给他们的一束阳光，就那样扎进干涩的大地，给万物送上勃勃生机。

“春天，是交配的季节，研究表明alpha的性欲在春日达到顶峰，是适合繁衍下一代的绝佳机会。”  
萨博脑中昏昏沉沉，他像是被拽进一个柔软的陷阱里般浑身无力，起起伏伏只有过去在生理课上老师冗长无聊的讲解。  
“当alpha在Omega宫腔成结，用饱含DNA的精液浇灌那片花房，受精的几率几乎是百分之九十九。这个世界之所以划分ABO三种截然不同的第二性征，就是人类为了繁衍生息而产生的自我保护机制。alpha和Omega之间有不可阻挡的相互吸引力，如果违背了这种吸引，那毫无疑问是异端行为。”  
“那老师，你也是beta，你的意思是你和身为Omega的娜娜子老师约会是异端行为喽？”  
“闭嘴、闭嘴，违背生理本性的交媾都是邪说异端！你不引以为耻反而问我？你无耻！”  
……  
那天的课程因为艾斯恬不知耻的打断而惨淡结束，萨博也是在当天傍晚帮黑发alpha解决三千字检讨时才知道对方惊世骇俗的行为，他默默无言，只是用那双蓝汪汪的眼睛盯着面前一脸不屑的男孩子。他的头发是如同深夜海洋的黑色，却在夕照下闪着无比耀眼的光，让自己钦羡眷念，一笔一划烙印在心底深处。  
“但我觉得我没说错啊，我只和我喜欢的人做爱，不管他是什么性别……”  
雀斑少年微微红着脸，别扭地转过了头。

alpha的阳具粗大灼热，每一下都像坚硬的烙铁杵进了他身体里。内壁收缩着，贪婪感受着那根紫红色阴茎的形状，鼓鼓的囊袋敲击在他臀瓣上，艾斯带着薄茧的手指正紧紧抓着他被捏到通红的大腿根。  
他被面对面上着，能无比清晰地看见黑发alpha沉溺于情欲的表情，他大概也好不了多少，耳中只余细碎的呻吟而撞击的咚咚声响。  
“那我们，现在可以做那个了吗？”  
在离开医院前他侧耳听见艾斯和朵丽儿医生窃窃私语，忍不住愧疚起这大半年来爱人被迫的禁欲生活。正是血气方刚的年纪，艾斯却因为他的身体原因不得已戒荤戒色，每天早晨憋屈地躲在浴室里解决生理需求，这简直是新时代的十大酷刑。  
于是在听到朵丽儿医生憋笑着的肯定回答后，那天晚上他还没等艾斯反应过来就自觉洗干净躺在了床上。  
“来吧，向我开炮”  
他一本正经地说完这句话，就被一具暖烘烘的身体包围，手底胸肌触感饱满有弹性，让同为男人的他酸溜溜地多摸了两把。  
“我真的怀疑我在做梦，萨博”  
“要我打醒你吗？”  
“不，做梦也认了，春梦了无痕，我们得掌握好春宵”  
黑发alpha嘿嘿笑着剥开了他的衣服，粗糙的大手在他身上摩挲着，他很温柔，像是怕伤害到身下的人一般轻柔地动作着，连落在他唇上的亲吻都几近缠绵。  
微凉的手指沾着润滑液在他后穴开拓着，许久未接纳异物的后壁火热紧涩，对黑发alpha的手指欲拒还迎。他们的信息素缱绻地裹在一起，像燃烧的火焰般点燃了房间里稀薄的空气。  
萨博轻哼着，被侵犯的不适感和水乳交融的满足让他拧结局促，心脏砰砰跳着，像是畏葸又像是期盼着接下来会发生的事情。  
艾斯自忖不是有耐心的人，却在房事上竭尽所有的安抚着紧张的恋人，他硬邦邦的小弟弟肿胀发疼，恨不得直接对着那娇小的入口长驱直入，凶猛地捅到穴道深处在那窄小的宫腔入口霸道成结，让萨博的宫房盈满他信息素爆棚的精液……  
但他忍住了，他饶有耐心地开拓着，生怕让金发alpha感到疼痛。  
“那我进去了”  
待软乎乎的甬道可以容纳他四根手指的时候黑发alpha声音喑哑地问道，他快被甜腻的绒花香蛊惑成情欲的魔鬼，能忍到现在全然是棒球运动员强大的精神力所致。  
金发alpha赧红着脸点了点头，他抓着爱人肌肉紧实的大腿挺腰就干。  
灵与肉在那一刻交合，他们滋滋啦啦的神经原路似乎也在叫嚣着再深一点。虽然不是第一次做爱，却像第一次一样热情澎湃。  
粗重的呼吸声响彻在密闭的房间里，老旧的床板被他们每次动作撞得颠簸不已。两个大小伙子的情事满是放纵的恣意，每一下都铆足了劲要讨好对方，契合得又深又重。黑发alpha阳具顶端悄无声息地改变了形状，在最后一次猛烈的撞击中紧紧嵌入了萨博隐秘的宫腔入口。勃发的alpha结体像飞虎抓般勾住了紧致的内壁，滚烫的精液喷涌而出，让大受刺激的金发alpha痉挛着射了出来，乳白色的淫液顺着艾斯纹理分明的腹肌潺潺流下，让人脸红耳热地闭上了眼。  
“要是能怀孕就好了”  
高潮的黑发alpha用沙哑的声音轻轻说道，他衔着萨博的耳垂，火热的呼吸让萨博后颈发麻。  
“一次就中？你想得美”  
“那就多做几次”  
艾斯坏笑着堵住了萨博的嘴，可爱的小虎牙顶着金发alpha柔软的唇，不管不顾地吻了起来。他拔出射精完毕半勃的男茎，在萨博皮肤娇嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭着，待枪械重新上膛完毕后，他将萨博翻了个身，用背入的方式又做了一次，直到金发alpha求饶道明天还要上课才迟迟结束了这场激烈的性爱。  
生活真美好，那晚睡着前，艾斯庸俗地总结道。被老天眷顾的笨小孩搂住早已困倦沉眠的爱人，傻笑着跌入了甜美的酣梦。

群名：👨❤️👨爱情万岁，自由可贵⚾️

娜美：恭喜艾斯君第一顺位入选莫比迪克新门🎉  
乔巴：各位，我也有好消息，我成功入职朵丽儿医生的诊所啦！从今天开始就是正式医生啦！  
弗兰奇老大：👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼  
薇薇：最近都是好消息，太棒了  
佩罗娜：话说最近艾斯君和萨博君都没怎么出现，没事吧  
薇薇：萨博君之前好像说他读研究生很忙来着  
克尔拉：别说了……龙教授，不是人😰  
娜美：克尔拉，萨博的混蛋爸妈还有再骚扰他吗？我们上次一起出击有没有点用？  
克尔拉：嗯，感谢古蕾娃医生的证明和薇薇小姐的法律关系，奥特卢克家彻底和萨博断绝关系了。现在他身体也好了不少，古蕾娃医生说第二期治疗挺有用的  
薇薇：能帮上忙就好💗  
达斯琪：真没想到薇薇竟然是（）的女儿  
娜美：嘘，低调  
艾斯：谢谢各位，我有个医学上的小问题  
乔巴：【突然出现.JPG】  
薇薇：萨博君吗？他没事吧  
艾斯：你们知道如果有时食欲不振有时胃口大开、脾气火爆、睡眠时间增长、信息素味道变浓是为什么吗？（不是我，是萨博）  
佩罗娜：这就触及到我的知识盲点了。。。  
乔巴：等等我查查资料  
罗：。。。  
罗：【托腮.JPG】  
娜美：罗医生有答案了！  
罗：不确定是不是答案，但是：链接  
薇薇：……艾斯你……  
佩罗娜：？？！！  
娜美：。。。  
露玖：？  
克尔拉：伯母你管管你儿子，萨博才23啊，还在读研究生啊😭  
艾斯：。。。  
弗兰奇老大：@艾斯，小子super不错，这么快就搞出人命了

时间转到三年后，他们在一起过了三年平凡安逸的日子，中间曾有反派担当奥特卢卡夫妻搅局，却最终在小伙伴的帮助下成功解决难题，携手迈向了人生新阶段。纵使让人持续担忧，萨博的痼疾并没有一次发作，他成为了一个看似正常的alpha，唯有腺体处狰狞的刀口昭示着他不同寻常的经历。  
T大棒球社黄金一代毕业后并没有如媒体渲染中般衰颓萎靡，反而在新任队长波特卡斯D艾斯的带领下三度闯入大学生秋季联赛决赛，并两次斩获桂冠。未来的全日本棒球明星波特卡斯D艾斯帅气潇洒，缀着小雀斑的脸还有几分男孩子的纯真魅力，惹得广大男男女女尖叫痴迷，在大学毕业的那年，他更是以状元身份入选了职棒名队莫比迪克新门。可惜卡莉法一纸报道打消了粉丝们花痴的妄想——艾斯早有青梅竹马的爱人，对方还是和他同样优秀的男性alpha、改革派领导人龙的嫡传弟子、奥特卢克家的萨博先生。艾斯的粉丝们咬碎了银牙，极端ABO主义者忿忿地在网上发起批斗行动，奥特卢克夫人当晚就气得进了加护病房，萨博甚至怀疑让他爸妈下定决心和他彻底断绝关系都是仰仗于卡莉法这篇报道。  
“都什么时代了，还在那逼逼alpha和alpha谈恋爱是犯法？他们真的有病吧！”  
克尔拉翻了个白眼，把刚泡好的红茶端到了萨博面前。  
“你的胃还难受吗？是不是被龙教授压榨的太苦了，胃病发作了？”  
“谢谢你克尔拉，但我没胃病，可能这两天休息不好才没胃口吧”  
“你脸有点红，是不是发烧了，不然你快点回家吧，接下来的文书交给我就好了”  
金发女孩包容地望了萨博一眼，不由分说地将他赶回了家。自从一年前他被艾斯传染嗜睡症在研究所大半天睡了过去，克尔拉就像是一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳般将他当做了珍稀动物，和同样爱操心的艾斯一拍即合看护着他。可叹他这个年轻气盛的小伙子，被当成陶瓷娃娃一样对待，一丝风吹草动都要让他身边的两个人大呼小叫。

但他今天确实不对劲，脑袋晕晕乎乎地，像醉酒般世界旋转着，车辆尖锐地鸣笛声让他恶心反胃，脸颊热烫发麻，双腿像灌了铅一样沉甸。  
38.2℃，果然发烧了，他翻箱倒柜也没找到退烧药，只能躺进被子里一边发着抖一边坠入黑梦。  
他梦见了他肚子被剖开了，艾斯面无表情地从血糊淋啦的器官里掏出了一个圆滚滚的西瓜，不顾脏污地啃了起来。  
“萨博，你看，这就是我们的孩子，它真甜”  
吃得满嘴鲜红的黑发alpha像机器人一样僵硬地笑了，让他毛骨悚然的笑容，生生将他吓醒。  
床单被他的汗水濡湿，他额头上还贴着一片退烧贴，一股热粥的香味传来，让还停留在可怖梦魇金发alpha长长舒了口气。  
“你醒啦？喝粥，我还买了乌冬面，等会煮给你吃”  
刺目的白炽灯被打开，艾斯端着托盘走到了床边，轻手轻脚地帮他褪下了退烧贴，温暖的手背抚在他额头上，无微不至让萨博莫名其妙酸了鼻子。  
“不烧了，那就先喝粥吧，喝完再吃药。克尔拉告诉我你发烧了，我又联系不上你，吓得我提前结束训练跑回来了，幸好人没事。你感觉怎么样？要不要我打电话问问朵丽儿医生”  
手机里确实有一堆未读消息，让完全忘记通知艾斯这码事的萨博羞惭地低下了头。  
“小病而已，没必要兴师动众”  
“那可不是小病，万一烧坏了你政治家的大脑，克尔拉得杀了我”  
“你什么时候变这么贫？”  
“嘿，和你学的啊”  
夏天要到了，按捺不住的蝉叽叽喳喳地吵着，他和艾斯安静地坐在房间里，一个喝着粥，一个看着他喝着粥，脑海里思考着许多杂七杂八的事情。他在读T大龙教授的研究生，而艾斯正为了棒球梦想每天努力着，见面的时间变少了、两个人都忙碌而辛苦，但同样充实而美满，因为身边有人和自己相伴，那条崎岖的路有人同自己执手向前。  
“喝完粥吃药吧”  
他刚放下碗，就听见黑发alpha温润的声音，却又股无名火跃然而升，让他起伏不定地皱紧了眉。  
“不吃，你凭什么管我？”  
说罢他卷起被子气鼓鼓地背对着目瞪口呆的黑发alpha，心里唾弃着自己狂风骤雨的坏心情——好似还被那个奇怪的梦影响，撒气到了无辜的爱人身上。  
“不吃那就不吃吧，你好好睡”  
艾斯把门摔得咣咣作响，好像在宣告着自己也生气了，被冷漠的对待激的突兀委屈的金发alpha阖上眼，不争气地心脏发酸。  
人生病了就是心情跌宕起伏、脆弱莫名，萨博这样解释自己的异常。

“你最近很不对劲，吃很多欸，虽然以前也吃很多，但最近也太多了”  
克尔拉无语地看着他扫光了第二盘竹笋炒肉，饭粒在嘴边组成一圈雪白的胡子。  
“你要不要去检查一下身体？不会是胃病吧？”  
“没事，罗里吧嗦的，我自己的身体我自己知道”  
“我是在关心你欸，怎么不领情？还有，你这个月第几次在龙教授的课上睡着了，我们之前不是说好哈库的课可以睡但龙教授的不行吗？你不知道最近龙教授看我这个共犯的脸色都发青，啧啧，吓死我了”  
“最近晚上睡不好，白天犯困”  
“难道是艾斯那小子大半夜折腾你了？”  
金发女孩不怀好意地挑了挑眉毛，让萨博尴尬地咳嗽了两声。  
“这位淑女，注意点说话内容”  
“我说真的，你去检查一下身体吧，别让我们担心”  
他点头答应，允诺忙完这段时间就去朵丽儿那接受体检。

但还没等他走进医院大门，就被满面赭红的黑发alpha神秘兮兮拉进了厕所，那人囫囵半天也没拼凑出个所以然，让最近本就心浮气躁的萨博心头升腾熊熊火苗。  
“干嘛？你有病啊，带我来厕所呼吸新鲜空气？”  
“不，不，是那个啥……这个”  
艾斯掏出了一个酷似体温计的的白色物体，吞吞吐吐接着说道。  
“罗说，有可能是有了，你没看群吗？”  
他这才想起今天下午看到群里难得一见的炸了，一群人刷屏不知道在聊些什么，但他正忙，到最后也没来得及翻群记录。  
“有什么？胃结石吗？”  
他干笑着打哈哈，一滴冷汗却顺着肩胛处的缝隙滚到了腰窝里，胃病又发作了，他现在只想趴在马桶上吐个痛快。  
“萨博，你知道的，就是，小孩啊……”  
黑发alpha仓猝着说完最后一句话，面红耳赤地垂下了头，他手里还捏着那条验孕棒，尴尬地停滞在空气里。  
“操你妈，你们玩我是吧？！我都和你说我最近太忙了才会那样，一定要开我玩笑你才开心是吗？！好，老子就给你看看，我明明啥都没有！”  
他恼羞成怒地抢走了那枚验孕棒，怒气冲冲地掀开了马桶盖子，突如其来的恼火，让他一反常态对艾斯大发雷霆。要是平时，性格火爆的黑发alpha大概会无法忍受地和他大吵一架，但今天的艾斯默然了，他用一种近乎虔诚地眼神看向他，紧张地双手颤抖。  
被人眼神热忱地注视着，酝酿了半天也没憋出半点尿意。金发alpha轻咳一声，像是掩饰自己的不安般把黑发alpha赶出了卫生间，在按照说明处理完之后他目眦欲裂地盯着洗手台上白色的小棒，心脏擂鼓般跳动着。  
“我希望第一个是男孩”  
他回想起当初艾斯瓮声瓮气地话语，有所动摇地攥紧了拳头，他不知道自己到底该用什么表情面对即将到来的审判，是决绝地否定亦或是欣喜若狂的欢呼……那些似乎都不足以描述他复杂的情绪、一种恐惧难堪期待怅惘愤怒夹杂在一起的情绪，在看到鲜明的两条红线时堆叠成寂寂无声的哑然，世界一片雪白，只有叩叩的敲门声清晰入耳。  
“萨博，好了吗？我可以进去了吗？”  
他是用喉头深处的肌肉挤出了一个微小的嗯，继续神游太虚般坐在冰冷的马桶上，飘飘然不知道自己身处何地又去向何方。恍惚中一个宽阔的怀抱圈住了他，他像漂浮在水中的浮萍有所依靠，不由自主地往那暖源方向靠去，艾斯哭了、不过二十三岁的年轻人滚下火烫热泪，震颤着浸湿了他的衬衫。

“反正要放暑假了，就回家一趟吧，妈妈我也好想你和萨博君啊，路飞也是”  
“还有我艾斯，你回来我给你看我新学会的指叉球。还有我好想见萨博啊，他是不是很酷？！东京有什么好吃的？能给我带点吗？”  
“好了，路飞，快去洗澡，你身上臭死了。哦对艾斯，萨博在吗，我想和他说两句”  
电话另一端他麻烦的弟弟吵吵闹闹精神十足，让艾斯边摇头边笑出了声，他确实有点想念路飞那小子了，他迫不及待将自己全宇宙最好的男朋友接受给路飞认识。  
“萨博睡了，他今天有点不舒服，我明天问问他愿不愿意和我一起回去”  
“啊，萨博没事吧？要不要联系朵丽儿医生？”  
“你比我还爱操心，他没事，休息一晚就好了。没事就不聊了，晚安”  
他挂上电话叹了口气，担忧地看了眼紧闭的房门。他比起身体心里更不舒服的金发爱人在看到那两道红杠后如行尸走肉般窝进了被子里，对他三翻四次的打扰都视若无睹。艾斯很憋屈，他从飘飘荡荡的狂喜中落地后发觉了萨博低落的情愫，不禁开始纠结起来，纠结又抑郁，还带了点生气，好像这世上只有他对怀孕这件事感到喜悦，像个傻子般以为对方和自己一样的欣喜。结果并不如他所想，萨博用不带温度的行动分分秒秒否决着这件从天而降的事，宁愿躲在被子里失眠郁结也不和他聊聊。

萨博是不是不喜欢小孩，蕾玖小姐说原生家庭不幸福的孩子会下意识对婚姻和生育产生排斥，说不定萨博也是这样，虽然当初顺着他的话漫不经心地幻想，却叶公好龙出尔反尔，打从心底膈应生养子嗣这件事。  
他现在工作了，有大好的前途和未来，可以买得起昂贵的戒指和漂亮的花束，他养得起萨博和小孩，像个男人一样扛起家庭的重担。但萨博好像并不信任他，甚至连和他谈论未来怎么办都没有打算。  
陷入苦恼的黑发alpha把松软的头发揉的一团糟，嚎叫着躺倒在老旧的沙发上，弹簧弹了出来，就那样戳疼了他的屁股。

我还在读研究生，怎么生孩子？龙知道了会不会打死我？生孩子会很疼吗？我和艾斯都是alpha为什么那么容易就会怀孕？打胎会影响身体吗？艾斯那混蛋做爱为什么不带套？我这个笨蛋为什么明明知道他不带套会纵容他直接射在里面？这个孩子会是男孩吗？他会长得像艾斯还是我？该给他起什么名字？  
……  
萨博脑中一团乱麻，像搅在一起的毛线球般捋不顺，他乱七八糟想了一堆事情，自诩理智也没办法总结自己的心情到底是正面比较多还是负面比较多。总之就是乱、乱到他连自己的五官都感受不到、乱到他根本不知道该怎么面对艾斯。  
艾斯大概会很难过吧，为他不发一语就把自己锁在了房间里，但他现在真的没有力气理他，甚至连组织出一丝半毫敷衍的喜悦都不行。艾斯是个很敏感但又很简单的人，这样的人往往容易钻死胡同。如果他不坦率，只会导致黑发alpha的心绪更加糟糕，光是想想就让他愧疚的口腔发苦。  
好不容易克服艰难险阻走到一起，他却因为耍小脾气把这一切搞砸了，用一道薄薄的门阻隔了交流与和解，用幼稚的方式伤害自己最爱的人。最无药可救是他即使如此也没有勇气打开那扇门，他暗暗生着气，为那悄然扎根在肚子里的受精卵、幼稚地赌气冷战，胸口像堵了团棉花，他难得一见哽咽着抽泣。  
太丢人了萨博，你到底在哭什么？  
情绪泛滥的孕夫一边抹着汹涌的泪水，一边唾弃着自己。

钥匙扭开锁舌的声音，细小的轻嚓，让哭得狼狈的金发alpha惊惧地止住了哭声，但他不合时宜地打了个哭嗝，磅礴的委屈更加收束不住。他破罐子破摔地丢盔卸甲，在艾斯面前展示最丢脸的一面。  
“你来干嘛？看我丢人吗？”  
他擤了擤鼻子，带着哭腔的语气让本来还怒意滔天的黑发alpha敛住了近在咫尺的讽刺。  
“有什么好哭的啊？和我生孩子就那么让人讨厌吗，讨厌到要哭？”  
他无可奈何地坐在床边，郁闷地帮金发alpha擦着眼泪，他才想哭，人生第一次得到了如此刻骨铭心的否定，让他怏怏着委顿了全身力气。但他看不萨博哭，萨博是和自己一样坚强的人、死要面子即使遍体鳞伤都不会在人前掉眼泪；但萨博哭了，艾斯强迫自己把这件事忘掉。  
“啰嗦，你根本不理解我的心情，怀孕的又不是你”  
介于青涩和成熟之间的年轻小伙子粗鲁地用他的T恤擦眼泪，闷闷说道。  
“但你肚子里是我们俩的孩子啊，你难道不期待他吗？”  
“我们才多大，能对一个小生命负起责任吗？”  
“……当当然可以，老头子和露玖生我的时候才二十岁，比我们还年轻”  
“你事业刚开始起步，还没在职棒界站稳脚跟，我也在读书，我们住的房子还是租来的。你真的要好好考虑如果多了一个小孩会对我们产生多大影响”  
萨博平复了呼吸，用鼻音深重的语气郑重地说道。那些是本该过几年才会思考的事情，却提早被记上日程，唐突而慌张地催逼着没做好准备的他们，这一切都太急促了，让还没思考到这一节的艾斯蹙紧了眉毛，莫可名状地明白了萨博的惶恐。  
他没办法说漂亮话反驳萨博的忧虑，只能用更加有力的怀抱搂住满身大汗的金发alpha，他们一起心乱如麻，睁着眼睛躺在床上忖量，直到后半夜才迷迷糊糊睡去。

“萨博，我们一起回老家吧，反正你也是下周开始放暑假，请假几天没什么关系”  
第二天一早他们混沌不已，谁都默契的只口不提怀孕这件事，在早餐桌上索然无味地咀嚼着本该美味的芝士三明治。最后是艾斯先开的口，他要向萨博传达露玖的最高指示。  
“……好”  
金发alpha表情麻木地答应了，家乡蔚蓝的大海恰逢其时浮现在他眼前。转换心情说不定对我俩都好，萨博恢复理智悄悄想着，他想念遥远而熟悉的家乡、他和艾斯初次相遇的地方。  
当天下午他们就出发了，许久未出远门的萨博站在熙熙攘攘的火车站里太阳穴突突跳动，胃部涌起的恶心感使他即使坐上列车都难受的蜷缩在座椅里发抖。这让黑发alpha忧心不已，甚至要出动铁路警察把他送到医院去。  
“我好了，别担心了”  
一小时后他神色如常地吃着铁路便当，为黑发alpha过激的反应无语凝噎。  
“我是怀孕了，不是要死了，没必要那么紧张”  
他在说出那两个字的时候下意识地磕绊了一下，眼前的艾斯却似乎并没有察觉到。  
“但你的身体，就是让人很担心”  
“多少年以前的事了，最近几年你不也知道，好着呢”  
他故作轻松地秀了下肱二头肌，引得隔壁的小妹妹笑了出来。  
“不行，回来之后我们还是找朵丽儿医生检查一下，不然回老家之后去医院看一下”  
萨博开始怀缅起过去那个神经粗大的艾斯，起码不会风声鹤唳草木皆兵，用唠里唠叨将他烦死。  
“路飞是个什么样的人？”  
他决定转移话题，好避免这漫长的旅途成为“关爱濒危孕夫alpha”的研讨会。艾斯的家人里他唯一没见过的就是路飞，那个在艾斯口中顽劣不堪的男孩到了上大学的年纪，他却从未见过他一面。  
“路飞吗？是个很蠢的小子”  
“比你还蠢吗？”  
“好问题，应该吧。我是二垒安打级别傻瓜，他是全垒打级别的”  
黑发alpha一本正经地说着，逗得萨博把含在嘴里的水喷了出来。艾斯擦拭着湿透的裤子，继续吐槽他的弟弟  
“而且路飞他，比我还不擅长学习，考高中半天考不上，考大学也差点没考上。最后靠体育加分读了离家近的一所学校，因为那个大学食堂好吃”  
“和你一样是个吃货？”  
“比我还严重点，他人生除了玩就是吃，也挺快乐就是了。是个让人担心的弟弟，我希望我们以后的小孩不要是路飞那样”  
兜兜转转话题又回到他身上，让萨博连怎么接话都不清楚。  
于是他选择假寐，靠在黑发alpha的肩膀上睡得涎水直流。当萨博因为脖颈酸痛而惊醒的时候，就看到艾斯正一动不动地冲着吨，即使半边身子发麻他也没挪动分毫，只为了自己须臾的惫懒。  
萨博感动地心脏发软，却在听到艾斯迷迷瞪瞪抱怨时全部消弭。  
“萨博你要洗澡了”  
没有一星半点罗曼蒂克细胞，一般人肯定受不了。不是一般人的金发alpha叹了口气，轻轻将艾斯沉甸甸的脑袋放在了自己的肩膀上。

如果一个城市靠海、且一年四季都有来自海洋的季风轻拂大地山峦，它大概是个得天独厚宜居的地方。凉爽清新的空气将人的烦闷一扫而空，夏天的太阳炳爃刺目，晒在人的身上让皮肤都起了一层薄栗。  
萨博很久没有踏足过这片土地了，当鞋底落在灼烫的柏油路面时甚至还有一分茫然。偏过头看见了黑发alpha清隽的侧脸，小麦色的皮肤上雀斑点点，嘴角勾出的浅浅笑意像今天的天气一样灿烂明媚，让他的心情都突兀昂扬起来。  
“你家在什么地方？”  
“海边”  
艾斯讳莫如深地回答了一句，便背起萨博的双肩包，拉着他走向了汽车站。

坐在小巴上的时候车窗被摇开了一半，带着咸腥味的海风就那样堂而皇之地灌了进来。他们的头发被吹得东倒西歪，金发alpha细密的碎发骚动着眼睑，让他难受地闭上了眼。他像是被拉入神秘冒险的可怜勇者，浑浑噩噩地穿梭过风和山间隧道，往不知终点的某处行进。但他的手又分明和艾斯的握着，心跳戏谑着乱成走调的乐曲，在小巴行驶过最后一条隧道，生猛地扎进眩目的日光里、一大片闪耀粼粼波光的蔚蓝大海就那样出现在他们眼前。海鸥啼叫着掠过水面，自由翱翔在和海洋颜色别无二致的苍穹上。  
“快到了”  
艾斯紧紧拉住他的手，黏腻的汗水让他明白天不怕地不怕的王牌投手也在紧张。  
开头第一句该对露玖说些什么？该用什么样的表情面对那传闻里难搞的路飞？该用怎样坦诚或委婉的辞藻向关心他们的人陈述那突如其来的消息？  
那就是一场冒险，在烦暑时节展开的旅程，由他们俩扮演迷路的勇者跌跌撞撞闯进RPG游戏副本。  
终极boss是精力旺盛的吃货大魔王路飞，主线任务是开诚布公怀孕这件事并寻找解决办法；至于情感基调，是少年时代阑珊的中二弊病。配乐海风与鸥鸣，色调烂漫而陆离，青翠山峦和澄澈汪洋组成踩点地图，渺渺然勾勒下一站目的地：家。

罗杰在结婚前选址的时候特意挑了可以看见海的那条街道，推开门就是波涛起伏的大海，浪潮拍打礁石的声音让人无论何时都能睡个好觉。萨博这才明白艾斯之前那莫名雀跃的表情，像是小孩子炫耀新买的玩具那样瞳孔里都是熠熠辉光。  
“你不知道我房间睡觉有多舒服”  
艾斯得意洋洋地带着萨博走进了他那间只有四叠半大小的房间，推开窗就能看见后面蓊郁的山林，每到清晨还有氤氲的雾气随着微熹的晨光悄然而至。  
即使离家读大学、好几年没回家看看，艾斯房间的装潢还是没什么变化。甚至连堆满杂志漫画的书架都被露玖拾掇的一尘不染，灰尘在这里无所遁藏。  
“有点小，要委屈你们挤一挤了。还有艾斯，罗杰说想和你单独谈谈，你收拾好东西就下楼吧”  
露玖用一种“你懂的”眼神轻飘飘地在艾斯身上环视了一圈，哼着歌踢踢踏踏走下了楼梯。留下前路未卜的alpha小情侣，在狂风骤雨前夕，坐在局促的房间里面面相觑。  
“罗杰那老头子会不会打死我？”  
艾斯忐忑不安地整理着背包，金属的齿扣卡住了，他被汗浸湿的手指打着滑，无论怎样用力也拉不开那磨人的拉链。  
“你不是之前信誓旦旦说他们更早生小孩不会怎么样嘛？”  
“说是那样说，但是……老头子性格那么暴躁，我还不一定打得过他”  
萨博回想起罗杰在棒球看台上力克黑衣保镖的景象，不由自主吞了口唾沫。  
“那他也不一定会打你吧？”  
“我就是不知道啊啊啊，怎么办，我要是被打死了你记得下来帮我收尸”  
“我把你埋了差不多”  
正午的气温让窄小的房间暑气蒸腾，他们汗流浃背，左思右想也没想到逃过此劫的方法。最后被热到受不了的萨博下定决心把艾斯推出了房门，即使被打死也要是在凉爽惬意的房廊，而不是憋屈地在闭塞一隅被活活闷死。  
“你放心，他要是打你我就冲过去挡在你面前，你给我个信号，我觉得罗杰不会舍得对我这个孕夫下手的”  
金发alpha吃着西瓜，无情地冲艾斯摆了摆手，他和露玖幸灾乐祸地注视着黑发alpha缓慢推开了花园门，隔着一层毛玻璃和身材高大的中年男人面对面交谈。  
-你小子长出息了，不声不响就把别人家儿子肚子搞大了？！我现在就送你去结扎，免得霍霍其他小伙子。  
-不可以父亲，我和萨博是真心相爱两情相悦，你不能拆散我们的感情！  
萨博在心里帮忙配着音，这两年他陪着艾斯看了不少庸俗肥皂剧，编剧的能力有显著提升。其实他们什么也听不到，隔音良好的毛玻璃只能透出两个男人挺拔的身影，他们并未像想象中那样吵得不可开交，反而看似平静的交谈，让露玖和萨博都有些诧异。  
“你说他们在聊些什么？”  
露玖好奇地问道，给路飞留的那份西瓜被她小心翼翼地装进了盘子里，女人身上淡淡的香味像夏天的薄荷，化解了折磨人的暑意。  
“不知道，我和艾斯说了要是罗杰打他就喊我”  
“哈哈哈，罗杰不会揍他的，罗杰高兴还来不及呢，和我一样”  
粉发女人轻快地眨了个眼，用手绢拭去了萨博额角的汗水。吃慢点，露玖说，让萨博不好意思的点了点头。

过了良久艾斯推开门坐到了萨博身边，他身上沾着花园里苜宿草的味道，让原本熊熊燃烧的火焰味褪去不少。他表情淡然地拾起西瓜，不发一语地吃了起来。  
“咳咳，罗杰呢？”  
“他说他去买包烟”  
露玖和萨博对视一眼，萌发的好奇心让他们心痒难耐，却都斟酌着不知该如何套话。  
“你们聊好了？”  
最后露玖开口了，艾斯了然于胸的嗯了一声。  
“他没发火吧？”  
“没有”  
“你们聊了什么？这么神秘兮兮的”  
“男人之间的秘密”  
艾斯闪烁其词地回答，让八卦的露玖苦恼的叹了口气。

“我和萨博之间也有小秘密，艾斯你不许听”  
露玖报复般把艾斯赶去院子里拔草，拉着萨博看她珍藏的相册。厚厚一摞，夹在透明薄膜里的相片有些已经因为潮气泛出蜡黄，但依然可以清楚看到过去二十多年发生在这个家里的一切。  
“你看，这是艾斯刚出生的样子。很胖吧，他赖在我肚子里十个月都不肯出来，最后元旦那天和捣乱一样跑出来了。我们上一秒还在吃团年饭，下一秒就住进了医院。还有罗杰也是，一个大男人跑了好几条街要给我买花，花没买到艾斯先出生了”  
粉发女人指着相片里小脸皱成一团的小艾斯和他诉说，比现在年轻得多的罗杰表情复杂的抱着那个红彤彤的婴儿，露玖躺在床上，是唯一还记得照相要笑出来的人。  
“这是罗杰的好朋友雷利，他在艾斯周岁的时候来看他，还给他送了顶棒球帽。”  
镜头下稍微长大一点的小男孩气鼓鼓地坐在榻榻米上，圆滚滚的头顶上松松垮垮搭着一顶过大的帽子，把他黑色的眼睛遮住了，浅色的雀斑星星点点，表情严肃而认真。  
“艾斯真是，从小就性格暴躁，和火焰一样。这是路飞第一次来家里，被他狠狠揍了一顿。”  
路飞有着和艾斯一样的黑色头发，却不像艾斯那样带有蓬松的自然卷弧度，才五岁的小男孩被大他三岁的哥哥揍得嚎啕大哭，而被罗杰教训过的艾斯一脸鄙夷地站在一旁，死倔着不肯道歉。  
“我抓拍技术不错吧，路飞和艾斯哭起来真的太可爱了，虽然忍不住我还是拍下来了”  
“噗嗤，这就是路飞嘛？好想见见他”  
“路飞说今天下午就回来了，我有预感你会喜欢他的，他是个很好的孩子”  
露玖翻动着厚重的相册，悠然的风哗啦啦地吹动院子里的绿植，金发alpha像是在看一部电影般观赏着那些未曾亲历的往事。他原本虚浮在半空的心停泊下来，像微风撩动窗纱般轻盈舞动，他那艘飘荡在深海的船拥有了停靠的湾岸、那个叫家的地方燃烧着永不熄灭的烛火，暖洋洋将他围拢。  
“等路飞回来我们拍一张全家福吧，就挂在客厅那里”  
粉发女人撇过头温和笑着，于是他也笑了，夏天的海洋反射白光，将那片天空，照的很亮很亮。

“萨博，这就是路飞，他是我表弟”  
艾斯嫌弃地推着路飞小动物一样拱着他下巴的脑袋，那个娃娃脸的男孩子正费力地翻着他们的箱子。  
“阿勒，艾斯你不是说好要给我带好吃的，吃的呢？骗子！还是萨博好”  
男孩委屈的嚼着萨博给他的牛肉干，他是自来熟的性子，直白到萨博怀疑就是请他吃顿饭就能将男孩的心骗走。  
“路飞，这是萨博，叫大嫂”  
“滚！”  
金发alpha恼羞成怒地锤了艾斯一拳，挂上温柔的笑容问候他半路捡来的弟弟。  
“路飞你好，叫我萨博就好了”  
“嗯嗯，萨博大嫂好”  
黑发少年头也不抬地敷衍道，终于从箱子夹层搜刮出那盒藏得隐秘的曲奇饼，他是和艾斯一条船的笨蛋，即使用美食收买也难逃积习的听人说话永远只听半句。萨博莫可奈何地叹了口气，倏忽明白了全垒打级别傻瓜的意思。

“艾斯，艾斯，我们去打棒球吧！”  
吃饱喝足精力充沛的黑发少年冲着他的哥哥撒娇，他迫不及待地挥舞着球棒，要让已是全国闻名棒球选手的哥哥见识自己刚学会的绝招。  
“好，让我看看你小子技术有没有退步”  
他们在宽敞的院子里针锋相对，被拉来当捕手的罗杰百无聊赖地打着呵欠。路飞本来是想让他新晋大嫂萨博当捕手的，但这个提议迅速被露玖和艾斯连盘否定，当事人金发alpha本人都还没来得及开口就被礼貌地请到了观众席。  
“快点，艾斯小子，再不开始就开饭了！”  
被拖拖拉拉半天也没打一球的兄弟俩弄得困意来袭，蹲的腿麻的罗杰忍不住抱怨着。夕阳染红大半边天空，归林的倦鸟叽叽喳喳地飞着，烟囱正冒出炊烟几许。  
“好，路飞看球！”  
萨博以为艾斯会留手，像玩游戏一样面对弟弟的狂妄挑战。但黑发alpha像是将院子里的小游戏当做正式比赛般，毫无顾忌地投出了那枚高速旋转的直线球，大概有85mph的样子，呼啸着消失在萨博视线里。  
他是以为自己亲弟弟是职棒联盟头号击球手？金发alpha无语地呷了口柠檬水，酸涩的滋味缓解了他因为油烟味而沸反盈天的反胃感。  
“这球不算，你投偏了！再来！”  
“嘁，你说不算就不算？你问罗杰还有萨博啊，那明明就是个好球，你自己技术不行还怪我？”  
“靠，算就算，我就不信我接不到艾斯你的球”  
路飞摆出击球的准备动作，和艾斯如出一辙的好胜心让他忿忿地捏紧了球棒。  
“和艾斯真像啊”  
金发alpha情不自禁的噫出感慨，托着腮注视他们陷入焦灼的比赛。最后的结果当然是业余运动员路飞一败涂地，化气氛为食欲的多吃了两碗饭。  
露玖真是辛苦，每天得做十人份的量都不够家里三个胃袋仿似无底洞的男人填饱肚子，现在又多了一个吃的也不少的他，让萨博不得不慨叹母亲就不是凡夫俗子所能承担的责任。

“路飞，你既然是艾斯表弟，那你父母是谁？为什么不和他们住在一起？”  
吃完饭他们坐在长廊上纳凉，星河浩瀚，月光如水般倾泻。  
“嗯，我爸嘛，好像叫多拉格，很忙的样子，所以没时间管我”  
萨博点点头，思考着这个名字还有点耳熟，直到不久后他才知道原来无情压榨自己的龙教授就是路飞的父亲。  
“老D家的男人都是折磨人的玩意”  
他对露玖所言深以为然，在心里不禁重重颔首。

路飞睡着了，流着哈喇子大大咧咧地仰面躺在凉爽的木地板上。露玖和罗杰在客厅里聊着即将到来的夏日祭，艾斯和萨博肩并肩坐在檐廊下看月亮，装刨冰的碗壁滑下晶莹的水珠，顺着他们的手指尖流淌过手掌与小臂，直至滴答着落进地板缝隙。他们大抵能一起欣赏，蒲公英形状的硕大烟火绽放在穹苍，苹果糖甜腻的味道蔓延舌尖。夏天、闷热而美好的夏天、苗株在泥土里悄然生长的夏天、被爱滋润的夏天……天空和海洋一般蓝，连环绕在周身的空气都是自由而明媚的。  
金发alpha倏忽柔软了心脏，在家里呆着的几天光景密密簇簇在他身上起着变化。好像他童年时代起关于家的妄想都有所凭依般有了对照，是阳光雨露潮涌谱写的宁静乐章，细腻地润泽他曾经惶惶不安的心绪。  
孕夫都是很多愁善感的，即使是神经大条的他也没能例外。他不久前还觉得那一切仓猝到让人惶急，如今却莫名惆怅这一切来得太晚了些。家庭或许就该是这个样子，虽然吵吵闹闹，却也热热闹闹。父母爱着孩子，就像孩子眷恋着父母。  
“我们生下来吧”  
金发alpha闭上眼，想到了那张揉皱的老照片，刚出生的艾斯在罗杰的怀里哭得满面通红，像一只被剥了皮的猴子般丑的让人心碎。而后他渐渐长大了，蹬着脚踏车行过如梭岁月、在海风的吹刮下盎然生长，他变成了如今俊秀绰约的小伙子，平直的双肩似乎能扛起过去只有罗杰才扛得起的重量；他也成为了某人心里最重要的那个人，猝不及防的蜕变为父亲……萨博这才明白原来他那些纷纷攘攘的烦恼是如此惹人发笑，连带本来直白的表达都蹉跎了原意。他爱他侧旁身体温热的男孩子，那是他要携手余生的对象、是他永恒闪耀的启明星。  
“嗯，你看到流星许愿了吗？”  
沉默了半晌黑发alpha搂住了他的肩膀，一颗流星恰好划破天际，在他湛蓝的眼睛里落下耀眼的光痕。他反应过来自己忘了许愿，只能无奈地摇摇头。  
“没关系，我许了三人份的。我希望我们都好好的，每天都能像今天这样开心”  
艾斯顿住了，他斟酌许久才继续说道  
“萨博，你知道罗杰和我说了什么吗？”  
萨博当然不知道，他安静地听黑发alpha说着，像过去无数次那样用手掌轻轻拢住艾斯颤抖的手背。  
“他和我说，下次回家的时候，要记得喊‘我们回来了’”  
艾斯笑了出来，牵着萨博的手慢慢覆到他平坦的肚腹，隔着薄薄的T恤布料感受着手底下温暖的体温。那里有颗小小的受精卵正在悄然萌芽，是他们爱情的结晶，只要用心浇灌就会绽放最绚烂的花朵。  
等孩子长大了，他和萨博也会成为顶天立地的大人，他们一家三口会坐上归家的列车摇摇晃晃回到这里。那也会是个和今天一样璀璨的夏日，葳蕤灌木与碧蓝大海，随着夏天的一阵风，异乡的游子站在玄关处大声说道——  
“我们回来了！”  
那句话穿过过去和未来，是时间长河里不曾更改的箴言，明天是什么样子？和今天一般无二的美丽样子罢。

fin


End file.
